Through the Veil of Time
by MaineWriter
Summary: A sequel to A Love Born From Steel, this story begins in May 2006 with Jack and Ennis at the Lazy L Ranch. As with my previous story, mature themes and content. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_May, 2006_

Jack was standing in the kitchen, putting away the last of the groceries he had just bought when the phone rang. "Lazy L, this is Jack," he answered.

"Hey babe," came Ennis's voice over the line.

"Hey to you, too," replied Jack, smiling to himself. "Where are you?"

"Down in the stable," answered Ennis.

"You lazy fuck!" laughed Jack. "Why are ya callin' me?"

"I'm callin' 'cause I have this goddamn fuckin' cell phone we spent so much money for and I think it needs t'get used," said Ennis. He paused, then continued. "I am also callin' 'cause I have a request for lunch: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Jack exclaimed. "I just got back from the store and bought some nice cold cuts. I was gonna make ya grilled ham and cheese."

"Lookit the calendar," said Ennis.

Jack glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall next to the phone. May 15th. "Oh, it's May 15th," he said, "Don Wroe Day."

"That's right, babe," said Ennis. Jack could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Okay, then, peanut butter and jelly it is, with chips and beer. When you gonna be up for lunch?" he added.

"'Bout 15 minutes," said Ennis. "Just got a few things t'finish up."

"Okay, then," said Jack. "See ya in a few."

"Love ya, babe," said Ennis, finishing the conversation.

"Love ya too," said Jack, as he hung up the phone.

Jack smiled to himself as he looked at the calendar and thought about Ennis. Ennis, who still didn't wear a watch and was forever asking what time it was, seemed to have some little corner of his brain that had a remarkable ability to catalog important dates. He had all the birthdays of their children and grandchildren in there and it was usually Ennis who reminded Jack when they needed to buy a card or a present. Ennis also had an inventory of every single noteworthy date in their lives together and had little rituals attached to all of them for how they should be celebrated. Don Wroe Day, for example, involved a luncheon of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, along with a recitation of significant memories from that day long ago. Later that evening, Jack knew that Ennis would be getting a peanut butter blow job.

Jack continued to smile as started assembling the ingredients to make lunch. He remembered the long ago day in Riverton, when they were packing Ennis's possessions. Jack had picked up a prayer book and found all of the postcards he had ever sent Ennis to arrange their fishing trips. Jack had been surprised when he saw them but over the years he had come to learn that Ennis was both romantic and sentimental. It was this sentimental streak that insisted on all these various celebrations.

Jack spread the peanut butter over the slices of bread, still thinking about Ennis and his dates. Many of the anniversaries that Ennis held dear came from their first summer together in Quanah, back in 1976. Of course there were the big ones: their wedding anniversary on July 4th, the day Hal Lawrence died (August 24th), and the one that Ennis affectionately called "Mimosa Day,"—August 28th, the day Tom Lawrence told Ennis that Hal had given him the farm. But since this summer would be the thirtieth anniversary of many of these events, Jack had a feeling Ennis would dredge up the more obscure ones, too, such as "Brown Palace Hotel Day," (July 25th) which was the day that Ennis picked up Junior and Jenny for their three week visit. "That one's special," Ennis would say, "'cause I was so happy t'see them after so many weeks of missin' them." Jack lifted a page and tapped his finger on the calendar. How about "I-just-got-back-from-dropping-Junior-and-Jenny-off-in-Riverton-and-I-am-horny-as-hell-Day"? That would be August 16th. And at the end of the summer there was always "Fuckin' Norm Crocker is Dead/Christen the Bed" day which fell on September 15th. Jack particularly liked that one, and he knew that Ennis did too.

Jack finished making the sandwiches and arranged them on a platter, then poured a bag of chips into a bowl. He walked into the dining room and set both on the table, then came back to the kitchen, wiping up the bread crumbs and putting the jars of peanut butter and jelly away in the refrigerator.

He looked out the window and saw Ennis walking towards the house. Tall and slim, his back straight and with only a touch of grey at his temples, to Jack, Ennis was still as handsome as the day he first laid eyes on him outside of Joe Aguirre's trailer. He felt his heart thump in his chest and laughed to himself. "Forty-three years of lovin' this man and thirty years of livin' with him," he thought, "and I still feel like a teenager in love every time I look at him."

Ennis came to the back door, pulling off his boots before he came into the house and leaving them on the back step. He had a pair of moccasins standing by the back door which he slipped onto his feet as he came in the kitchen. Ennis was the one who usually washed the kitchen floor and he had long since realized that every time he tracked in mud and dirt from the stable, he was only making more work for himself.

Jack watched Ennis, loving his movements, loving his look. Ennis smiled at him. "Lunch is ready," said Jack. "A gourmet presentation of PB&J, accompanied by a bowl of salt and vinegar chips and Budweiser's finest lager, served in a long-necked brown bottle."

"You teasin' me, Jack fuckin' Twist?" said Ennis with a smile as he walked across the kitchen.

"Who, me?" said Jack, feigning innocence. "On somethin' as special as Don Wroe Day? Never."

Ennis leaned in and gave Jack a kiss. "I love you, babe," he said. "Happy Don Wroe Day."

Jack smiled. "Happy Don Wroe Day to you, too, lover," he said.

Even though Jack had been teasing Ennis a little bit, he did realize the significance of Don Wroe Day. This was the day when Ennis said yes to "some sweet life," and when they decided to build a life together. The name came from their last "fishing trip," when Ennis had arranged to borrow a hunting camp from his friend Don Wroe. They arrived at the camp on Saturday, May 15th. Jack, who had been in a crisis for a month, essentially had a breakdown on the evening of May 16th. Ennis spent the rest of the night sitting in a chair, sifting through his options, thinking about his life, and thinking about a possible life with Jack. He finally put his homophobic fears aside to say yes to ranching up together and realized, in the months that followed, that this was the best decision he would ever make.

July 4th was their wedding anniversary but Don Wroe Day was the start of their life together. July 4th had become a public celebration, with friends and family, but Don Wroe Day was private and they used the time to think about their lives and to reconfirm their love for one another, both in words and action.

They had actually tried to go back to Don Wroe's cabin. Five years after they had been living in Quanah, Ennis had gotten in touch with Don and arranged to borrow the cabin for a week-long hunting trip in November. However, when they got there, they found the cabin too evocative and the memories too fresh—and for Jack, painful—to be able to enjoy themselves. They cut the trip short, returned the keys to Don and drove south to Estes Park, Colorado, spending a few days at Rocky Mountain National Park before heading home to Quanah.

Over time, the harsh memories of that night had faded and Jack could look back and remember it as a happy time. In fact, the tattoo that Jack sported on his upper right arm was a direct remembrance from that day: a stylized brand for the "Circle E Ranch," which was something Ennis had said to him—"I'm brandin' ya, cowboy"—during their 24 hours of non-stop lovemaking. (That would be May 17th, "Screw Yer Brains Out Day," on Ennis's calendar.)

The tattoo had come about because Jack had said, also during that same summer of 1976, that he wanted one with Ennis's name. Ennis had thought he was joking but Jack had been completely serious. He pictured it as a lasso, writing Ennis's name in script. He had even sketched a few designs. But when push came to shove, Ennis had asked him not to use his name. "It's just too personal, Jack," he said. "I know folks know we're together but what if we were somewhere like…I dunno…a hotel with a pool or somewhere, with strangers…I'd be embarrassed." The compromise had been the Circle E which, in the end, Jack was happier with. It was designed by Ennis's daughter Jenny—their daughter, now, in both their minds—who was an artist living in Massachusetts. The design was striking and unusual and anyone who saw it commented on its beauty.

Jack absent-mindedly rubbed the spot where the tattoo was and Ennis noticed. "Circle E, I'm brandin' ya, cowboy," he said with smile, as they sat down at the dining room table.

Jack helped himself to a sandwich and few chips, beginning the ritual when he said, "These sandwiches taste good."

"Campin' food," Ennis replied. "Always tastes good in the woods."

Jack smiled. "Ya know, En, that part doesn't make sense here in Quanah. We ain't in the woods, we're on a farm in Texas."

"I know, I know," said Ennis, "but play the game, willya?"

Jack laughed, "Okay, but I'm skippin' the suicide shit and goin' right to the good part, okay?" He paused for a minute, trying to remember the exact words so he'd be sure to get it right. "I want you, I want all of you, all of the time. I want you in my _life_. I want you to _be_ my life."

Ennis looked at him, his eyes serious. "Jack, that's what I want too."

"Oh, Ennis," Jack said softly, remembering the words. "Don't be cruel."

"I ain't being cruel, Jack, I'm tellin' ya the truth. I love you, Jack. It's that simple."

Jack could feel tears welling in his eyes, as they always did with the memory. "At this point, cowboy," he said softly, "I think I lost it. Will a few tears be good enough for you today?"

Ennis nodded, his eyes also bright and moist. "Yup, a few tears will do." He reached his hand across the table and twisted his fingers in with Jack's. "I love you, cowboy. Always have and always will."

"I love you too," said Jack, his voice soft.

They sat there for a minute, looking at each other and feeling the air between them. Then Ennis shook his head, smiled at Jack, and picked up another half of a sandwich, taking a bite. "So, we gonna do the celebratin' now?"

"Don't think we can," said Jack. "I have a trail ride at one and don't you have a coupla ridin' lessons this afternoon?"

"Yeah," said Ennis, "yer right. One is that Phillips kid, obnoxious little twerp."

Jack smiled to himself. For some reason, the kids that Ennis seemed to like the most when he was in the riding ring were the ones he complained the most about in private. "Don't say that, En," said Jack, with only a hint of disapproval in his voice. "These kids are our bread and butter."

"Well, they may be our bread and butter, but sometimes they drive me up the fuckin' wall," Ennis said. He sounded serious but Jack could see he was smiling and knew this was all part of the same joking conversation they had had day in and day out for the past thirty years. "Tell ya what, Jack," Ennis continued. "If I knew then what I knew now, I might've picked cotton farmin' over a horse business."

"Well, cowboy, if you were a cotton farmer, I guess I couldn't call ya cowboy no more and how would ya like that?"

"That would be a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation," said Ennis, laughing, as he stood up to clear the plates. "So I guess I need t'stop complainin' 'bout the horse business and put up or shut up, right?" They walked into the kitchen together, and Ennis put the plates on the counter.

"That's right," said Jack, opening the dishwasher, leaning over, and starting to load the plates in among the racks. "But, t'make the time pass this afternoon, ya got somethin' t'look forward to this evenin'."

"And that would be?" said Ennis, watching Jack finish with the dishes and then pulling him into his arms.

"You know," said Jack. "It's Don Wroe Day. The ritual."

"Ya mean the ritual PB blow job?" said Ennis, giving Jack a sexy glare.

"That's exactly what I mean," said Jack, smiling back.

Ennis reached down and rubbed Jack's cock through the rough denim of his jeans. "Cowboy," he said, his voice soft, "seems like I ain't the only one gettin' excited thinkin' 'bout fun with peanut butter."

Jack leaned in for a deep kiss, loving the feel of Ennis's tongue exploring his mouth. He pulled away and looked at the counter behind him, seeing the platter of sandwiches. He smiled. There was one half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich left on the plate. He picked it up, broke off the corner and put it in Ennis's mouth, then immediately fastened his lips on Ennis's and fished the bite of sandwich out of Ennis's mouth with his tongue.

Ennis smiled. "What am I, the mama bird?" he said.

"Yup, feedin' her little baby chick," said Jack, with a smile and another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Through The Veil of Time

Chapter 2: Silent Morning

Jack woke to the sound of the earliest morning birds beginning their chirping song, and a thin sliver of light shining around the edge of the blind. He turned towards the clock radio to check the time, but he didn't really need to—he knew it was 4:30 am.

Over the years, Jack had a developed a habit of waking at 4:30. When it first started, he'd try to go back to sleep, but now he just enjoyed the early morning wakefulness, listening to the sounds outside the window as the day began, listening to the soft hitch of Ennis breathing next to him.

Jack turned his head away from the clock and towards Ennis, looking at the sway of back that was facing him. Ennis was sleeping on his right side, facing the window. This was the way he slept most often and Jack usually slept on his left side, so that they were back to back. Most nights, they still fell asleep, spooned together, but then, would shift and turn so they both could sleep without arms or legs becoming numb and sore. "Ah," thought Jack to himself, "the passion of youth giving way comfort in middle age."

Middle age. Jack thought about the term. At 63, he supposed he really wasn't middle aged anymore, although he certainly didn't feel old. He had read an article recently, "Fifty Is The New Thirty!" "If fifty is thirty," he thought, "then that must make sixty be forty." He sighed. Forty. Is that how old he felt?

Actually, as he thought about it, Jack realized he felt locked into being 33. That magical summer when he got together with Ennis—when they moved to Quanah, began living at the Lazy L—that is the summer that Jack would never forget and the age he always wanted to be.

He shifted in the bed and pressed his hand against a sore spot on his back. He knew he wasn't 33, of course, and had his share of aches and pains, but all in all, he thought he was holding up pretty well. He turned and looked at Ennis's back again. "Now here is a man," he thought, "who is holding up very well." His back still well muscled, his ass tight and firm. Except for a bit of gray at his temples, Ennis could easily pass for 40 any day of the week. Every time Jack mentioned this, Ennis would wink at him. "Good genes," he's say.

If Jack ever felt jealous of Ennis's good genes, he comforted himself with the thought that this was the man who would be growing old and gray with him, holding him in his arms for the rest of his life. All the insecurities of the early years—the need to reassure each other regularly that they would always love each other—had given way to a comfortable knowledge that their lives were forever entwined. Jack thought of thirty years past, and knew in his heart they had at least thirty years more ahead of them.

Jack shifted onto his side and let his left arm drift lazily down Ennis's back, feeling the curve from his shoulder to his hip. He caressed him again, this time letting his hand press a little harder and linger a little longer. A third caress got the response Jack expected as Ennis shifted and turned, lying on his back.

Jack smiled to himself as he pushed down the sheet. Ennis's cock and balls were a flaccid little bundle. Jack reached over with his right hand, gathering them up in his palm, beginning to slowly massage them with his fingers. He loved the way Ennis's cock felt, the softness of the skin when he was limp like this, the skin slipping in his hand.

Jack massaged Ennis lazily, no need to rush, he had all the time in the world. He listened to the birds, the chirping becoming more insistent now. He heard a sparrow call and listened for the responding call from its mate. He looked at Ennis, waiting for the responding call from his mate.

Jack got it. Ennis's cock was starting to stiffen in his hand and Jack shifted from his lazy massage to a more regular stroke. He could tell that Ennis was still deep asleep, but somewhere in the depths of his slumber, Jack could sense the stirrings of arousal. Ennis's hips twitched slightly, and he reached over to Jack, rubbing his hand across his chest, fingers grasping a nipple and squeezing it lightly, then his arm fell back to his side.

Jack smiled to himself. He so loved this man and he loved this early morning slow arousal, having the chance to pleasure Ennis to wakefulness. He stroked some more, now resting his head on Ennis's chest, looking down at the cock becoming more erect in his hand. He loved Ennis's cock, thinking to himself that it was ridiculous to love someone else's body part, but he did. He loved the shape and the color and its size and the way it bent a little, just before the tip.

He watched his hand stroking Ennis's cock, seeing it stiffen more with each pull. He leaned down to it, giving the tip a lick with his tongue and then a nip with his teeth, feeling a frisson of pleasure shiver through Ennis. Ennis's left arm moved up and over, his hand beginning to massage the back of Jack's neck, then ruffling his hair.

Jack looked up at Ennis and could see his eyes were open now, but heavy lidded, still full of sleep. Jack smiled at him and Ennis returned his look with a sleepy smile of his own, then let his head fall back on the pillow.

Jack reached over with his fingers and massaged Ennis's tattoo, low on his flank, next to his cock. It always surprised Jack that Ennis wanted it in this place. Ennis, who presented with such a quiet, almost conservative demeanor to the world had a streak of wildness in him that to which only Jack was privy. He loved it.

He flicked his tongue over Ennis's cock again, taking it more fully in his mouth, feeling the familiar shape move towards his throat. He cupped his balls with his left hand, reaching two fingers around towards Ennis's ass, running his finger lightly along the crack and down towards his sphincter.

Ennis twitched a little more perceptibly now, his hips rising up, pushing his cock more deeply into Jack's mouth. Jack continued to probe with his finger, flitting around the edge of his hole, starting to feel his own arousal deepen in his groin. He looked up at Ennis, wondering to himself if he should reach for the K-Y in the drawer of the nightstand, when Ennis rumbled to life and rolled on his side.

Jack pulled his head up, leaning towards Ennis, who bent over and pushed his lips onto Jack's, his tongue exploring tentatively, running along the edge of Jack's teeth. Then he pulled his head back and burrowed into Jack's neck, kissing and licking his favorite spot on Jack's collarbone.

Ennis shifted his weight and rolled over on top of Jack, holding Jack's face between his hands. Jack smiled and Ennis smiled back, giving him another kiss. Jack shifted under Ennis's weight, feeling his body settle comfortably against him. While Jack thought of them as being the same size, Ennis was actually an inch taller and about 20 pounds heavier, although the weight was all muscle, so he actually still looked thinner than Jack. They wore the same size and in fact, shared most of their clothes, especially everyday wear such as jeans and tee shirts. Who knew that living with a man would result in wardrobe simplification?

Ennis pushed up on his arms, giving Jack a look which Jack read instantly, and Jack him gave a little nod. No words needed to be spoken. They had danced this dance hundreds of times and knew the choreography by heart. Both aroused, Jack wanted Ennis and could feel the familiar ache in his groin.

Ennis reached to the nightstand, efficiently extracting the tube of K-Y and squirting some on his fingers, then he reached back to Jack's ass as Jack willingly pulled his knees up. Ennis hitched up, taking Jack's cock in his left hand and he reached his fingers towards Jack's sphincter, pressing in first one finger, then two.

Now it was Jack's turn to look at Ennis from under heavy lidded eyes, letting the shiver of pleasure run this his body. He no longer heard the birds outside, just the rasp of Ennis's breathing, and his own, as his heart thrummed in his chest. He surrendered himself to the feel of Ennis's fingers, moving in and out, at first gentle, then more rapid, as his sphincter relaxed and began to twitch.

Ennis leaned in again, licking and nipping at Jack's collarbone, then looked close in Jack's eyes, and Jack nodded again. Ennis once more reached for the K-Y, rubbed a generous glob on his cock, then pushed it against Jack's sphincter, now soft and relaxed. A gentle push and the tip slipped up and over the muscle, his cock pushing in smoothly and efficiently, like a hand into a glove.

Ennis pulled up Jack's hips and shifted his weight so that he was at the right angle, finding his place for thrusting, starting slow, watching Jack beneath him.

Jack loved the feel of Ennis inside him. It was what made him feel complete, and whole, and loved, all in the same minute. He retreated into the moment, enjoying the sensation. Jack reached with his right hand, covering Ennis's left, which held his cock, stroking in an even rhythm to the thrusts in his ass.

The gentle relaxation soon gave way to a more vigorous passion, Ennis thrusting more deeply, his eyes screwed shut. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat, felt the heat in his chest as his heart began to pound, but it was still gentle, soft. There were times when he and Ennis would go after each other like two lions let out of a cage and there were other times—like this—when all they wanted was a slow pleasurable release, sharing their love between them.

Ennis stopped for a second and looked at Jack. Jack knew what he was thinking—they were at the fork in the orgasm road. They could both focus their thoughts on things like the horses in the barn, forestall their coming for a few more minutes, wring a bit more pleasure out of it. Or, they could just continue on this languidly floating river, letting the orgasm come of its own accord, not as violent and passionate as other times but just as pleasurable.

Jack nodded, one more time. I want to come, he was silently communicating to his lover, and Ennis read his mind. He pulled back, positioned himself for a few more vigorous thrusts, pulled Jack's hips up a little higher and Jack held his knees a little tighter. One, Jack felt, a strong push, deep inside him; two, deeper, stronger, and three, the release, inside, filling him full. The sensation of Ennis's orgasm triggered Jack's and Ennis stroked his cock, firmly but not rough, squeezing him with practiced fingers until Jack was finished, his spunk smooth and sticky on his abdomen.

Ennis waited a moment, his cock softening, then pulled out and lay on his side, pulling Jack in close. Another kiss and his fingers idly massaged Jack's come into his pubic hair, his eyes fluttering closed. Jack leaned his head into Ennis's shoulder, sleep overtaking him too, but before he drifted off, he looked at the clock again—5:30 am. This time, Jack knew, they'd both sleep until 7, then wake and be ready to begin the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 3: Persuasion in the AM

A few hours later, it was Jack's turn to be awakened by a lazy caress, feeling Ennis's fingers tracing light circles down the length of his spine. He turned his head and looked over shoulder, smiling at his lover.

Ennis smiled back. "You awake?" he asked softly.

"I am now," said Jack, shifting in the bed so he could look more directly at Ennis, without craning his neck.

"I pushed the button," said Ennis.

"You want t'talk?" asked Jack, and Ennis nodded yes in reply. "Okay then, give me a sec," said Jack, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He pissed, then brushed his teeth, splashing some water on his face to help wake him up. He'd come back later for a shower and shave.

There was a coffee maker in the bathroom—this had been Ennis's idea, inspired partly from a stay in a hotel—but mostly from the fact that they had discovered they liked to share a cup of coffee and some quiet conversation in bed in the morning, before the day got into full swing. They didn't do it everyday and thus, "push the button," had become the euphemism to create this time to talk.

Jack poured two mugs and walked back to the bedroom. Ennis had straightened the sheets and fluffed the pillows and was now sitting, propped against the headboard. He took the mug Jack offered him. "Thanks, bud," he said with a smile.

Jack climbed back into his space, adjusting the pillows behind him. "So, what's on yer mind, cowboy?" he asked. "What got ya t'push the button this mornin'?"

"Nothin' much," said Ennis. "Few things I been noticin', things I been thinkin' 'bout."

Jack waited. One of the things he had learned in thirty years of living with Ennis was that there was no rushing him when he had things he'd been "thinkin' 'bout." He sipped his coffee and sat patiently.

"I was noticin' Dancer, yesterday," said Ennis. "Seems like one leg is lame."

Jack nodded. "I saw that too. Think we should call Bobby?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," said Ennis. "Mebbe he can come by today."

Jack smiled. "Ennis, y'know Bobby comes the minute you call. He'd drop anything for us."

Ennis chuckled softly. "Yer right. Nice t'have a vet in the family." He took another sip of his coffee, silent for a minute, then said, "I was noticin' the paint is chippin'. Ya think the house needs a new coat a paint?"

"Prob'ly," replied Jack. "It's been ten years. Seems to come 'round regular as clockwork." He looked at Ennis. "Want t'change the color?"

Ennis shook his head. ""Course not," he said. "It's Hal's color, special like that."

"Yeah, I guess yer right," said Jack. "Still, ever think, people might comment on two gay guys livin' in a pink house."

"Ain't pink, Jack," said Ennis. "It's rose."

Jack laughed. "Big fuckin' diff'rence, pink, rose."

"It's historic," said Ennis, trying a different tack. "I'm not sure we can change it, 'cause of the designation."

"The designation" referred to the fact that the Lazy L Farm had been declared a Century Farm through the Texas Department of Agriculture. In addition, the farmhouse had been placed on the registry for the National Trust for Historic Preservation.

In the years leading up to 1996, both Jack and Ennis had gotten interested in the history of the house and the farm, primarily because they knew that the complex would have a centennial anniversary that year. They had visited the Ranching Heritage Museum in Lubbock and met with the curator. The museum was an open air, outdoor museum with a collection of houses and dwellings reflecting changes in ranching history. While walking through the historic structures, Jack and Ennis were surprised to discover that the "youngest" house in the collection was practically identical to the farmhouse at the Lazy L.

As they researched the history, they learned that it was common for new settlers in the area to buy their homes through a catalog, such as Sears. The pieces were shipped by train and the homeowner built the house according to the plans. One of the things that made the Lazy L unique and a candidate for the National Trust was the fact that it undergone very little renovation since it was first built. Where other farms had extensions added or major remodelings, except for the addition of the bathroom (which had only been a conversion of a fourth bedroom) the house was remarkably unchanged from when Hal's father had built it in 1896. Windows, trim, and other period details were all intact, making it a special piece of Texas history.

The other designation was as a Century Farm. Jack had picked up a brochure on this several years before and they had pursued the application and designation process at the same time as they were applying for the National Trust. While the National Trust was primarily a historic designation and somewhat of an honor, the Century Farm program was designed to encourage farm owners with historic farms—one hundred years old or more—to keep them as farms. The designation provided tax incentives and other benefits, which Ennis and Jack took advantage of. The thing they didn't expect was that it was actually good for business. The Department of Agriculture put out a brochure listing all the Century Farms and people traveled around the state to visit them. Since much of what they did relied on word of mouth and personal referrals, having people drop in to visit was good, free publicity.

Jack smiled at him. "Don't worry cowboy, I ain't gonna fight you 'bout the color. Rose is fine with me." He paused for a minute, then continued. "Are we gonna do the paintin' ourselves, or should we hire someone?"

Ennis frowned at him. "Hire someone? Are you shittin' me?"

"Sure, why not?" said Jack. "We've got the money, save us spendin' half the summer standin' on ladders."

Ennis shook his head. "Seems like a fuckin' waste a money t'me," he said. "Besides, I think we'd do a better job anyway."

Jack smiled to himself, listening to Ennis. This was always his response: I can do it better myself. Actually, the vast majority of the time, it was true. It seemed that anything that needed to be done, Ennis could do. Jack oftentimes wished he was half as handy.

"Well," said Jack, "if we're gonna do it ourselves, we should get goin' on it. I'd like t'finish before the July 4th party."

"Yeah, that," said Ennis with a bit of a groan. "We gotta talk 'bout that too, I s'pose."

"Want t'talk 'bout it now?"

Ennis shook his head. "No. But I was thinkin' of our thirtieth anniversary."

Once again Jack smiled to himself. He had a feeling that Dancer's lame leg and painting the house were not really things on Ennis's mind. It seemed that they were finally getting to the heart of the matter.

"So, what are ya thinkin', cowboy?" he asked.

Ennis took a deep breath. "I was thinkin'," he said, pausing, "we should do somethin' for thirty years…"

"What d'ya mean, somethin'?" said Jack, puzzled.

"Well, we got rings, we got tattoos, I was thinkin' of somethin' to, y'know, show we're together."

Jack paused, waiting for Ennis to continue.

Ennis smiled at him, looking a little bit embarrassed, and his voice dropped a notch. "I was thinkin' we could get a piercin'—yer nipple. Mine too."

Jack looked at him, eyebrows raised. "A nipple piercin'," he said. Ennis nodded. "I hafta t'say, I wasn't expectin' that."

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, then Jack looked at Ennis again. "So what gave ya this idea, anyway?" he said.

"I read an article," Ennis said, "on the Internet, 'bout intimate piercins. Just made me start thinkin'."

"I thought ya didn't like the Internet," said Jack. "I thought I was the only one who did the searchin'."

Ennis shrugged. "I just sorta stumbled on it."

Jack smiled to himself again. This was one of the things that so endeared him to his lover. Ennis loved to feign innocence, when in reality, he usually had things completely figured out or knew exactly what he wanted. "So tell me 'bout this article," Jack said, "Why do they call 'em intimate piercins?"

"They called 'em intimate," Ennis said, slowly, "'cause it ain't just nipples they was talkin' about. It was nipples and…" He reached down and fingered Jack's cock.

Jack's eyes grew wide. "Cock piercins?" he said, and Ennis nodded. "I ain't gettin' my cock pierced, Ennis," he said.

"I ain't askin' ya to," said Ennis. "I was just tellin' ya what an intimate piercin' is. Women get 'em too."

"Must hurt like hell," said Jack, mostly to himself.

"Prob'ly does," replied Ennis. "Somebody gets 'em done. They survive."

Jack looked at him, his gaze sarcastic. "So yer a fuckin' expert now?"

Ennis laughed. "Just sayin'. Want t'know how they do it?"

"Not really," said Jack, but Ennis ignored him and lifted his cock.

"It's a ring," he said, tracing his finger along the tip. "It goes in here," he pointed to the urethral opening, "and comes out here," he finished, running his finger along the ridge at the edge of the frenulum.

Jack looked at him, noticing his cock was stiffening in Ennis's hand, despite the wincing pain he was feeling from Ennis's description. "I ain't gettin' my cock pierced," he said softly. "I don't care how fuckin' sexy ya think it is."

Ennis looked at him with a sly smile. "Did I say anythin' 'bout sexy?" he said.

"Ya didn't need to," said Jack. "I've lived with ya long enough that I can read yer mind."

Ennis dropped Jack's cock, and traced his finger across his nipple. "No cock," he said. "But how 'bout a nipple?"

Jack paused for a second. "What's wrong with somethin' simple?" he said. "Like an ear?"

Ennis snorted. "Ears ain't special. Everyone's gettin' 'em done. Besides," he said, pausing, "I think they look kinda stupid on old guys like us."

"We ain't old," countered Jack.

"Ya know what I mean," said Ennis. "It was like when that guy from Star Wars got his ear pierced for this sixtieth birthday, made such a big deal 'bout it. Seemed sorta stupid after that."

Jack looked at Ennis, barely following his train of thought. "What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout, Ennis? Which guy from Star Wars?" he said.

"Y'know, the good lookin' one, the one that flew the beat up space ship with the wookie."

"Oh," said Jack, realization dawning, "Han Solo. Harrison Ford."

"Yeah, him," said Ennis. He looked down in his coffee cup, noticing it was empty. "Ya want some more?" he said, motioning towards Jack. Jack nodded yes and Ennis took the mugs, returning in a minute with both cups refilled.

Jack nodded his thanks as he took the cup from Ennis. "So tell me some more 'bout this article," he said. "Ya think this is reliable information?"

Ennis nodded yes. "It was written by a nurse," he said. "She teaches nursing, over t'Lubbock."

"Nurses are writin' 'bout piercins?" he said, his voice disbelieving.

Ennis shrugged. "That's what it said. I s'pose if folks show up with infections and stuff, nurses need t'know how t'take care of 'em."

"They get infected?" asked Jack. "Did the article say?"

Ennis nodded. "It ain't a big problem," he said. "She wrote more 'bout how people are happy with 'em,"

"What d'ya mean, people are happy with 'em?"

"She asked 'em, 'Do ya like yer piercin'?' Most people said yes."

Jack nodded slowly, digesting this bit of information. "Who were these people?" he asked.

"Men and women," said Ennis. "'Bout half and half."

They sat silently for another minute, sipping their coffees, Jack thinking about what Ennis had said. "En," he said, "you ain't gonna be embarrassed, people knowin' ya got a pierced nipple?"

"Who's gonna know?" said Ennis. "We don't usually go 'round with our shirts off, 'cept when we're by ourselves."

Jack nodded. This was true. He was beginning to realize that a pierced nipple was likely in his future since once Ennis made up his mind, changing it was futile. Still, Jack decided to counter one more time. "Y'know En," he said, "I've been buggin' ya to go t'the doctor for a check up. You ain't gonna be embarrassed to have him see ya got yer nipple pierced when he's listenin' t'yer heart with his stethoscope?"

Ennis looked at Jack, thinking, then said, "Tell ya what…I'll go t'the doctor, then we'll get the nipple piercins afterwards. By the time I go t'the doctor again, I won't be embarrassed anymore."

Jack agreed with this. Given that Ennis only went to the doctor every five years or so, he would probably be well over any embarrassment he might have had. "You ain't gonna let me get used t'the idea, are ya?" he said. "You just want me t'agree t'do this right now."

Ennis put his coffee cup down, then took the cup out of Jack's hand and set it on the nightstand. He rolled onto his side, grasping Jack's left nipple between his fingers, massaging it lightly, feeling it react to his touch. He looked at Jack, his voice husky. "Ya can think about, babe," he said, "think all ya want. I just thought it'd be a way t'mark thirty years of ranchin' up."

Jack laughed softly. "You are so full of shit, Ennis," he said. "Don't give me the romantic act."

Ennis gave him a hurt look, but Jack could still see the smile at the edge of his lips. "It ain't an act," he said. "I love you." He massaged Jack's nipple again. "Don't ya think…here on the left side, over yer heart…remindin' ya of me, all the time…" As he finished speaking, he leaned in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into Jack's mouth.

They broke apart and Jack could feel Ennis's breath hot on his face. He looked into his lover's eyes. "You are so fuckin' persuasive," he said, his voice low. "Y'know I can never say no to you."

Ennis smiled at him. "And I'll go t'the doctor," he said. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Through the Veil of Time

Chapter 4: Exam Time

Bobby stood up, rubbing the front of Dancer's leg. "There. She should be all set. Probably kind of gimpy for a few days, but she should be back to normal in no time."

Ennis nodded. "She's showin' her age, we don't use her in the trail rides much."

Bobby rubbed his hand across the horse's neck. "Dancer's always been a docile gal. Use her for riding lessons."

"Prob'ly will do that," said Ennis. They walked out of the stall, closing the door behind them.

"So, how's everything else?" asked Bobby. "Anything new?"

"Nothin' much," said Ennis. "Life goes on. Yer father's buggin' me t'go t'the doctor again." Even though Ennis had made the nipple piercing deal with Jack and he knew he had to go to the doctor, he still felt like complaining. He knew that Bobby was always willing to listen.

"For anything in particular?" asked Bobby.

"No, just a check-up. I feel fine," Ennis replied.

"When's the last time you had a check-up?"

"Five years ago," answered Ennis.

"Well then," said Bobby, "you're overdue. It's a good idea."

"Why?" said Ennis, his voice petulant. "I know I'm healthy. Can't you just listen t'my heart with yer stethoscope and tell Jack I'm okay?"

Bobby laughed. "Ennis, I'm a vet, not a physician. And you know the doctor does more than just listen to your heart and lungs."

"Yeah," said Ennis, "he sticks his finger up my ass."

Bobby laughed again. "He does that to me, too. You are not being singled out because you're gay."

Ennis smiled at Bobby. "T'be honest, the first time he did that, I thought it was 'cause I was gay. I never went t'the doctor til I was ranchin' up with Jack. Didn't know what they did on a check-up."

"Really?" said Bobby, surprised.

"Why would I go to the doctor?" Ennis said, matter-of-factly. "I was healthy and I was poor. I didn't have any money for a doctor. If I had a headache, I took an aspirin. If I got a cold, I bought a box of tissues." He shrugged. "It wasn't 'til I was livin' with Jack that he got all these crazy ideas of goin' t'the doctor for check-ups and shit like that."

Bobby looked at him. "You didn't go to the doctor when you were a little kid? Get your shots and stuff?"

Ennis laughed. "Yer forgettin' how old I am, Bobby. They didn't have shots for little kids in those days. My brother 'n sister 'n me, we just got sick. Had the mumps, measles, chickenpox—we were all sick for two weeks with the chickenpox, itchin' and scratchin'. Never got polio, thank God, but I remember two kids in school who were really sick. Went off to some special hospital, put 'em in an iron lung contraption…"

"Well," said Bobby, "that is why a check-up is a good idea. Doctors know a lot more than they did fifty years ago. You need to take advantage of what they've learned."

"Seems more like a plan t'separate me from my money t'tell me somethin' I already know." He paused, and pointed to Dancer, standing in her the stall. "I'm as healthy as that horse—prob'ly healthier, right now, 'cause she's got a bum leg."

Bobby looked at Ennis directly. "Do it for my Dad. I know he wants you to live to be a hundred. Go find out that that's going to happen."

Ennis smiled at him. "All right, all right," he said. "Besides, ya knew I was gonna go. I just wanted t'bitch a bit."

Bobby laughed. "You think after thirty years of knowing you, I haven't figured that out yet? Bitch away, Ennis, that's what I'm here for."

Ennis smiled at Bobby. It was true. He had very few people he could confide in and when he wanted to complain about Jack—even in jest—he really had no option other than Bobby. Their years together working with the horses—first when Bobby was a teen and now as a grown man—had instilled in them a happy and companionable friendship. Ennis was glad that Bobby had made the decision to stay in Childress. He missed Junior and Jenny and often wished they lived closer. At least having Bobby and his three children nearby gave him a local family connection.

* * *

Two days later, Ennis was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office, leafing through an old copy of Car & Driver, when a youngish man in a white lab coat came towards him. "Mr. Del Mar?" he said, offering his hand. "I'm Dr. Hillman. Josh Hillman."

Ennis looked around, surprised. "You the doc?" he said. Josh nodded. "Since when did the doctors start collectin' their patients from the waitin' room? I thought the nurses did that."

Josh smiled. "Since this is the first time we've met, I thought I'd come out and introduce myself. We can talk in my office for a few minutes before your exam."

Ennis shrugged. "Okay. What happened t'Doc Fowler, anyway? I was just gettin' used t'him."

"Dr. Fowler retired two years ago," said Josh. "I took over his portion of the practice."

Ennis nodded at this bit of information. "Ain't been in in awhile," he said. "I keep myself healthy."

Josh motioned him down the hall to his corner office, which was large and spacious but cluttered with medical journals and patient charts. Ennis looked at the framed degrees on the wall, noting that he had gone to college in Michigan and medical school in Chicago. "You from up north?" asked Ennis.

Josh nodded yes in reply.

"How'd ya end up in Quanah?"

"I saw an ad in a medical journal—looking for someone to fill Dr. Fowler's place. Seemed like a good opportunity and I've been happy so far."

Ennis nodded. "I'm from Wyoming, myself," he said, "but I've lived in Quanah for thirty years, so I guess Texas is home now."

Josh smiled at him. "So, Mr. Del Mar," he began.

Ennis interrupted him. "Call me Ennis."

Josh nodded. "Okay, then, Ennis…I've had a chance to review your chart and I just wanted to go over a few things with you."

Ennis nodded. He had heard this before.

"First, any family history that you know of—diseases like cancer, diabetes, heart disease?"

"My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 13," Ennis replied. "They didn't live long enough t'get sick. My sis—I think she's okay. We don't talk 'bout things like blood pressure, but if she had cancer, she'd tell me."

"How old is your sister?" asked Josh.

"68," Ennis replied. "Five years older than me." He paused for a minute, then said. "My brother, he'd be 66, but we ain't spoken in twenty-five years. I don't know what's going on with him."

"A falling out?"

Ennis nodded. "He didn't like how I turned out."

Josh looked at him again. "Anyone else? Grandparents, aunts, uncles?"

"Nobody," said Ennis. "My grandparents all died when I was little, don't know anything 'bout them. My father's brother was killed in the war, my mama was an only child."

"Do you have children?" Josh asked.

Ennis nodded yes. "Two daughters, they're…" he thought for a minute, then answered, "Lessee, Junior will be 42 in September and Jenny will be 40 this year." He started, as if surprised to realize that Jenny was having her fortieth birthday.

Josh nodded at this bit of information. "They're healthy, I'm assuming?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, they're fine."

Josh looked down at the chart in front of him, then looked back at Ennis. "You're divorced, correct?"

"I'm divorced from Junior and Jenny's mother," he said. "Have been for thirty-one years."

"Ever get re-married?" asked the doctor.

"I think that I'm married," said Ennis, looking closely at Josh Hillman's face. He could tell the way he phrased his answer was confusing to the physician but figured he'd let Josh puzzle it out. He was the guy with the fancy degrees hanging on the wall, after all.

Josh looked down at the chart again. Ennis could see two little spots of red forming on his cheeks. "Okay," said Josh, "so I see you have a history of smoking?"

Ennis nodded. "Yup, but I quit twenty-two years ago."

"That's great. Before you quit, how long did you smoke?"

"I dunno," said Ennis. "I started when I was 14 so what's that?" He did the math on the palm of his hand with his finger. "Twenty-six years. Four more years, I'll be a non-smoker as a long as I was a smoker. That'll be a milestone, I guess."

Josh nodded. "Absolutely. When you were smoking, how much?"

Ennis shrugged. "Prob'ly for most of it, 'bout two packs a day. I had started t'cut back in the years before I quit—down to a pack, half a pack a day. That's when they was startin' t'cost more, too—tryin' t'get people t'quit."

Josh looked at him again. "When you quit, did you use anything? Patches, gum?"

Ennis shook his head no. "Nope, nothin'. That stuff hadn't been invented yet, doc. Jack 'n me, we picked a day, threw out all the ashtrays, quit."

"Jack is a friend?" asked Josh.

"He's my partner, doc. The guy I'm married to."

"Right," said Josh, looking down at the chart again. Ennis noticed the red spots had re-appeared on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, then said, "Well, while we're on the subject, I'm assuming this means you're sexually active?"

Ennis nodded yes.

"Do you use protection?"

Ennis shook his head no at that.

"You should…" said Josh, his voice trailing off.

"Why?" said Ennis. "It's just Jack 'n me, has been since 1963, long before the AIDS virus came along."

"You're sure it's just you?" asked Josh.

Ennis bristled a bit at this comment. He looked at Josh. "Doc, I'm noticin' yer wearin' a weddin' ring, I'm assumin' yer married."

Josh nodded yes.

"How would you like it if I asked if yer wife was stepping out on you, out a the blue like that?"

Josh looked embarrassed. "Well, uh, umm…" he stammered, not sure what to say.

Ennis watched Josh for a minute, then said. "Listen, doc, I'll answer the question for ya. I know there are queer men who sleep around, have sex with anything that moves. Mebbe that's what they do in the big cities like New York or San Francisco, but that ain't me. Jack's the only man I've ever been with. I know he had a few others but that was a long time ago, way before AIDS and HIV. We don't need t'use condoms, we're fine."

Josh gave him a small smile, still looking a little embarrassed. "Thank you," he said softly.

Ennis looked at him. "Son, how long ya been a doctor?"

"Six years, that's counting my residency. I came here right when I finished, so two years in practice."

Ennis gave Josh a small smile. "Yer young, son, so I'll forgive ya. But ya need t'learn how t'ask the questions without blushin'. There ain't a lot queer men here in Hardeman County, but there's more 'n Jack 'n me. We've met 'em, socialized a bit. They may end up in this chair," he said, pointing to the chair he was sitting in, "and ya need t'make 'em feel comfortable, not get all embarrassed and red in the face when yer talkin' to 'em."

This comment, of course, made Josh blush again, but he smiled at Ennis, appreciating his honesty. "You're very open about this, Mr. Del Mar."

"Ennis," he said, correcting him again, and Josh nodded. "After thirty years of livin' with a guy, I guess ya get open," he said. "Back when I was yer age, I sure couldn't talk 'bout it, which is why ya need t'learn how t'ask."

Josh nodded again. "You're absolutely right and thank you for the reminder." They paused for a minute and looked at each other. Josh gave Ennis a little nod, then looked a the chart again. "Alcohol," he said. "I should ask about that. Do you drink?"

Ennis shrugged. "Little bit. Coupla beers, usually with a meal. Glass of whiskey in the evenin'." He winked at Josh. "Champagne for celebratin'."

Josh smiled, noticing the wink. "I'd would have never have pegged you as the champagne type, Ennis," he said.

Ennis laughed. "Jack got me started," he said, chuckling. "We did a lot o'celebratin' our first summer here in Quanah."

"You worried about your drinking?" Josh asked. "Think you have a problem?"

"No," Ennis said, shaking his head. "Can't remember the last time I was really drunk, t'be honest. Back in the old days, I was drunk a lot, mebbe I had a problem then, but not now."

"The old days?" asked Josh, looking for clarification.

"Back when I was married t'Alma, before I got together with Jack," replied Ennis.

Josh nodded. "Okay." He looked at the chart one more time. "Anything else? Any major illnesses, surgeries, broken bones?"

Ennis shook his head no to everything. "I'm tellin' ya, doc, I'm a healthy man and I plan t'live til I'm 100, at least."

"Well that's great," said Josh. "Let's see, we will need to order some lab work—just for screening. Cholesterol, blood sugar, the basics."

Ennis nodded. "I figgered."

Josh looked at the chart again. "You had a colonoscopy five years ago, and it was fine, so you are all set with that."

"That the thing where they looked up my butt?" asked Ennis.

The doctor nodded yes.

Ennis gave him a tight smile. "The test ain't bad but the preparation was a bitch."

Josh laughed. "That's what everyone says, but fortunately, when the results are negative like yours, you only need it done every ten years." Josh stood up, closing the chart. "So," he said, "let's go down the hall to the exam room, I'll listen to your heart and lungs, check a few other things. My plan is to confirm what you've been telling me all along."

"What's that?" said Ennis.

"That you're healthy as a horse."


	5. Chapter 5

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 5: Ennis's Chest Condition

Ennis stood at the fence, watching the horses graze. He didn't often crave a cigarette, but this was one moment that brought back the old desire. He absent-mindedly reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of Lifesavers, popping one in his mouth. He rolled it over on his tongue—a minty flavor. He liked butter rum but Jack never remembered to buy that flavor and Ennis had long since stopped pestering him. He had gotten used to the mint.

His eyes drifted over the field, not focusing until he saw Twister at the edge of his own paddock. Twister, now 34, gleaming black coat faded from years in the Texas sun, back swayed, was still a commanding presence as the stallion of the farm. He had long since been retired from stud service and riding. Ennis was content to let him live out his remaining days in peace.

"Hey."

Ennis started. He hadn't heard Jack coming up behind him and didn't realize he was there until he felt Jack's hand lightly touch his shoulder.

Ennis turned. "Hey bud," he said with a smile.

"Penny for yer thoughts, cowboy," said Jack. "You seemed a million miles away."

Ennis shook his head. "Nothin' really," he said. "Just watchin' Twister, thinkin' 'bout the old days."

Jack moved in closer, next to Ennis, and Ennis put his arm around Jack's shoulder. The movement was fluid and effortless, reflecting thirty years of easy companionship and shared love. They smiled at each other, then Ennis looked back at the horses.

"Y'know Jack," he said, "Twister, you and me, that's all that's left from thirty years ago."

"Whaddya mean?" said Jack. "We've got tons a stuff from thirty years…the house, the farm, the kids…"

Ennis smiled. "I guess I ain't expressin' it right," he said. "From our trip…or mebbe, from our old life. Sioux is gone, our old trucks are long gone…but you, me and Twister…we're the last bit a the old days." Ennis paused, then pointed to the horse in the field. "And him, old guy…I don't think he's long for this world."

Jack nodded. "I'll be sad when he does go," he said. "But Bobby is doin' a good job of keepin' 'im alive."

Ennis took his arm away from Jack's shoulder, and leaned against the rail of the fence again. "Yup," he said. "I'll be sad, too. That horse is prob'ly the only thing that kept me from losin' my fuckin' mind that winter," he said softly.

"Whaddya mean?" said Jack. "You ain't ever said that before."

Ennis looked at Jack, his eyes serious. "You ain't the only one who was havin' a fuckin' nervous breakdown that year," he said. "I was pretty much at the end of my rope, too."

"Really?" said Jack. "What was goin' on?"

Ennis took a deep breath and looked out over the field, thoughtful for a minute. "I dunno, Jack. My divorce hit me real hard—harder than I expected. Not 'cause a Alma, there was no love there, but the girls, feelin' like I was a failure as their daddy. That year…" he paused, then continued, "I was all alone for Thanksgiving, no one invited me, didn't even see Junior and Jenny. Christmas was more a the same, although I did see 'em on Christmas Eve." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, then looked at Jack again. "I got rip roarin' drunk on New Year's Eve, didn't get outta bed for two days, just lay there with the whiskey bottle at my side. It was…I can say this now….kinda disgustin'."

Jack looked at Ennis, his eyes clouded with concern. Thirty years together and he had never heard this story.

Ennis looked back at the field. "I finally sobered up after that bender and went back t'the ranch, only t'find that Banshee was sick with a twisted gut. We had t'put her down. I felt, Jack," he turned his eyes back to Jack's face, "like I was losin' everythin' in the world that was important t'me."

"Ya had me," said Jack softly.

"Did I?" said Ennis. "Well, yeah, I did," he replied, answering his own question, "but I didn't know it then. I thought, Jack," he said, "that you were slippin' away too."

Ennis was silent for a minute and Jack didn't say anything, just let Ennis be alone with his thoughts. Ennis sighed, took a breath, and continued. "Don Wroe…y'know Jack, Don really was a friend. I don't think I ever fully 'preciated that fact til right this minute."

"I think he was," said Jack, "not that I ever really knew him, but the few times I met 'im, he seemed a friend."

Ennis continued, as if he hadn't heard Jack's interruption. "I think Don could tell I was in a bad way, needed somethin' t'cheer me up. He was the one who told me 'bout Twister, told me he had a buddy on a ranch twenty miles west with a stallion for sale." He looked at Jack again. "He said he was for sale, but he practically gave me that horse, Jack. A four year old stallion, saddle broke, as good lookin' as that big guy was…eight hundred bucks." He paused. "'Course t'me, eight hundred bucks was a fuckin' fortune, but he let me pay it off slow, do some work…"

"Then what?" asked Jack, wanting to hear more.

"Then I cheered up," said Ennis. "Stopped feelin' sorry for myself, started thinkin' 'bout what comes next. Takin' care a my horses, bein' a divorced daddy to Junior and Jenny…seein' you."

It was Jack's turn to turn and look at Ennis. "Thinkin' 'bout me?" he said.

""Course I was thinkin' 'bout ya. I missed ya."

"Ya missed me?"

Ennis nodded. "That surprise ya?" he said softly. "Ya didn't think I missed ya?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno, En, sometimes I think I never knew what you was thinkin'. Ya didn't talk much, y'know."

They stood looking over the field again, watching two mares at a gentle trot move to the far end of the paddock. Jack turned his head again. "En, can I ask ya somethin'?" he said.

"Sure, what?"

"Why did ya send that postcard sayin' ya was divorced? Ya sent it in what, March, April? Why did ya send it then?"

Ennis looked at Jack. ""Cause I was missin' ya, cowboy. I was thinkin' 'bout ya, wanted t'let ya know…"

"Yeah, but, you were divorced in November. Why did ya wait five months?"

"What else was I gonna write?" said Ennis, matter-of-factly. "I figgered Lureen was prob'ly gonna read it—it was a postcard after all." He laughed to himself, then poked Jack in the ribs. "Is this what I shoulda wrote? 'Dear Jack, I miss ya like all get out, I can't wait t'see ya naked by the campfire. Love, Ennis."

Jack laughed out loud at the absurdity of the sentiment, and Ennis continued. "All I could think t'tell ya was the news, and the only news I had was that I was divorced."

"Ya coulda told me 'bout Twister," said Jack, nodding towards the field.

Ennis laughed again, "Okay…like this? 'Dear Jack, I got a new horse, named him after you 'cause you are my one and only true love. Ennis.'"

Jack looked hurt. "All right, Ennis," he said, "stop fuckin' teasin' me. Ya know I don't like it."

Ennis smiled at him, but his eyes were serious. "I'm sorry, Jack. Ya know I don't mean it. And," he said, "I'm sorry for sendin' that card. I never thought you'd get in yer truck and haul ass t'Wyoming."

Jack ran his finger along Ennis's chin. "It's okay, cowboy. I s'pose I shoulda called or somethin', not been so impulsive." He paused. "Besides, it's all ancient history now, nothin' that ya need t'be apologizin' 'bout at this late date."

He smiled, then shook his head as if to conclude the conversation. "By the way, how did things go at the doctor today?"

Ennis shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Saw a new guy." He looked at Jack, his expression slightly reproachful. "Ya didn't tell me Doc Fowler retired," he added.

"I'm sure I did, but it's been two years," said Jack. "Besides, y'know I see the other guy, Doc Parker."

"Well, anyway, the new guy was nice, sorta young. I had t'give him a lecture," he added.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You gave the doctor a lecture?" he said. "'Bout what?"

"You and me. Why we ain't usin' condoms," said Ennis.

Jack laughed out loud at this. "Oh Ennis," he said, wanting to say more, but not sure how to continue. "Think about it. Two minutes ago you was tellin' me you couldn't write a postcard sayin' ya missed me. Now you are lecturin' the doctors on the sex life a gay guys. If I hadn't heard ya say it myself, I never would a believed it."

Ennis looked serious. "It's you, Jack. That's what ya done for me—helped me t'be me."

Jack smiled, and answered, his voice soft. "Thanks bud." They looked at each other for another minute, before Jack asked again. "So, ya didn't answer my original question. You all right? Everythin' okay?"

"I told ya, yeah," said Ennis, "'cept for one thing…" His voice trailed off.

Jack looked concerned. "One thing? What thing?"

Ennis bit his lip. "Well, he did say I had some congestion in my chest."

"Congestion? What does that mean?"

"What it says. I had some congestion, some tightness."

Jack's look of concern heightened. "What are ya sayin'?" he said. "It is serious? You need tests or x-rays or somethin'?"

"He didn't say anythin' 'bout x-rays, just listened with his stethoscope, said I had some congestion."

"Well, what are ya s'posed t'do?" Jack insisted, his voice slightly panicky.

Ennis looked at him, shrugging a bit. "He said, I had some tightness, needed t'relieve the pressure."

Jack looked at him, thoroughly confused at this point. "Ennis ya ain't makin' sense. How d'ya relieve pressure from congestion in yer chest? What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout anyway?" He stopped talking and looked at Ennis and realized that he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "What ya doin', En?" he said, "Why are ya…" Jack's voice trailed off as he watched Ennis slide his shirt open. Jack looked at down at Ennis's chest.

At first his eyes didn't register what he was seeing, then he looked again. There, in Ennis's left nipple was a small ring, about half an inch in diameter, bluish in color. "What the fuck?" he said softly.

"Doctor told me I need t'relieve some pressure," said Ennis, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Jack looked up at Ennis, his face suddenly suffused with anger. "You little shit!" he said sharply and turned on his heel and started to walk away, his gait stiff. Ennis started buttoning up his shirt again, but hadn't reached the top before Jack had turned and started walking back. "Y'know I don't like bein' fuckin' teased!" he said, his voice still angry.

"Sorry, Jack," said Ennis. "I didn't mean t'upset ya. I just couldn't resist."

Jack was mumbling to himself, "Fuckin' congestion, relieve the fuckin' pressure…" He lifted his chin towards Ennis's shirt. "Lemme see it again," he said, and then he added, "I thought we were gonna do this together."

Ennis unbuttoned his shirt again, letting it hang open and putting his hands on his hips. "I was ready, Jack," he said, "and I could tell you weren't. So I just went ahead and did it."

Jack made a noise of mild disgust. "Ya only asked me once. I might've gotten used t'the idea."

"If ya decide yes, that's fine. I'll go with ya," replied Ennis. "If not, that's okay too, I felt like gettin' it pierced, decided not t'wait any more."

Jack pointed his finger towards the ring, then looked at Ennis, "Can I touch it?" he asked.

"Sure," said Ennis. "It's a little tender, not bad."

"Why is it blue?" said Jack, "I pictured gold."

"He had different kind a metals and actually, gold ain't one of 'em," said Ennis. "I picked blue, 'cause, well, you know, I'm partial t'blue."

Jack ran his ringer around the ring, then around the edge of the edge of the areola of the nipple. "Did it hurt?" he said, "The piercin', I mean?"

Ennis shook his head. "No, not really. Felt like a sting or a pinch, just lasted a second. He had a gadget that put the ring in, did it all at once. No big deal, really."

"I think it's a big deal," said Jack. He stepped back and looked at Ennis's chest, now adorned with a nipple ring, then looked up at Ennis. "It's kinda hot, y'know," he said softly.

"Ya think so?" said Ennis. "'Cause I can take it out if ya don't like it. Ain't like a tattoo, ain't permanent…"

Jack shook his head. "No, don't take it out. I think I kinda like it, but I gotta get used t'it." He paused. "Ain't sure I'm gonna get mine done, though."

"That's fine," said Ennis. "I ain't gonna make ya." He buttoned up his shirt again, then pulled Jack into his arms. "I'm still thinkin' I did it for our thirty years," he said. "Even if it's only me, it's still for us."

Jack smiled at him, sliding his arms around Ennis's neck and tugging at his collar. "So, cowboy," he said, "how long does it take that thing t'heal, anyway?"

Ennis gave him a wink. "Coupla weeks," he said. "Why?"

Jack leaned in towards Ennis's neck, his voice muffled as he gave him a lick. "'Cause I can't wait t'start tuggin' on it," he said, "t'help relieve the pressure."


	6. Chapter 6

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 6: Planning

"Y'know, we really should start plannin' the fourth a July party."

"Hmmm," was Ennis's noncommittal answer.

Jack turned from the computer and looked at Ennis, stretched out on the brown leather couch, a sheaf of papers in his hand. "What ya readin'?" he asked.

"Somethin' I found on the Internet," replied Ennis.

"The piercin' article?" asked Jack.

Ennis shook his head. "That's upstairs if ya want ta look at it," he said. He rustled the papers in his hand. "This is 'bout the history of gay cowboys."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Gay cowboys?" he said, a laugh in his voice. "How do ya find this stuff, anyway, En?"

Ennis shrugged. "I dunno. Searchin'." He turned his attention back to the article and resumed his reading. Jack continued to look at him, his work on the computer forgotten.

"Fourth a July?" he said, again, trying to regain Ennis's interest.

Ennis looked up again. "What's t'plan?" he said. "We've done it before. Invite all our friends, cook some burgers on the grill, call it a party. Done."

Jack had an expression of mild annoyance on his face. "C'mon, En, you know it's a bigger deal than that."

Ennis sat us straighter and looked directly at Jack. "You make it a big deal. It doesn't have t'be."

Jack bit his lip. He knew he was more social than Ennis and he enjoyed having people over. They didn't entertain much and this party for Jack was a big deal. They only hosted this party once every five years and Jack liked to make it special. "Ennis…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"What?" said Ennis, realizing Jack seemed a little put off.

Jack didn't say anything. Ennis started to pick up his papers again, then paused. He looked at Jack again, then smiled. "Sorry. Cowboy, you want t'talk 'bout plannin' a party, we'll talk. What's first? People? Food?"

"Let's start with food," said Jack, picking up a pad and a pen. Ennis smiled to himself. Jack was famous for his lists. "What did we have last time?"

"The pig roast," replied Ennis, without a moment's hesitation. "That was a pain in the ass."

Jack nodded, remembering. "And it wasn't that good, not for all the work it took."

Ennis shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

"And the time before?"

Ennis didn't falter for a second, even though the party in question had been ten years prior. "Chicken," he said. "And ribs before that."

Jack nodded again. "And the first time, Jenny ordered sandwiches."

"See, Jack?" said Ennis. "We ain't had hamburgers yet. We can do 'em this time."

"I dunno, En, hamburgers ain't special."

"What's t'be special?" he said. "Everybody likes burgers."

Jack tapped his pencil against the pad in his hand, thinking.

"Ya could make chili, Jack," said Ennis. "You make a pretty tasty pot a chili these days."

"Hmmm," said Jack. "That's an idea." He thought for a minute, then said. "What if we had a cook off?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Y'know, a chili cook off. Make it a contest or somethin'."

Ennis laughed. "Now yer thinkin' Jack," he said. "Get the guests t'do the work."

"Seriously," he said. "Like the one the Rotary has every year. We could make it a fund raiser—in honor of our anniversary. Raise money for some good cause."

"How d'ya have a chili cook off?" asked Ennis.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno, but we can figger it out. Shouldn't be too hard, invite people, have 'em cook chili."

Ennis pointed to the computer. "No need t'wait. Look it up. Do a search."

"Now?" asked Jack.

Ennis rolled his eyes. "Why not? Ya want t'plan the party."

Jack looked at him. "So what should I look under? You seem t'be the searchin' expert these days."

Ennis stood up and walked over to the computer. He pointed to the small box in the upper right hand corner of the browser screen. "Try typin' 'chili cook off how to' and see what ya get."

Jack did as Ennis suggested. The screen filled up with search results and Ennis pointed to the first one. "Lookit that. The International Chili Society. That might have somethin'." His eyes glanced down the screen and he pointed to another listing. "And here's another…the Chili Appreciation Society International. Try those, see what ya can find."

Jack looked at the screen, then looked up at Ennis, frankly impressed. "That's how ya do it, huh?" he said.

Ennis nodded and walked back to the couch, lay back down and picked up his article again. "Hang round me long enough, Twist," he said, "and you'll learn all my secrets." He gave Jack a mischievous smile as he went back to his reading.

Jack spent fifteen minutes clicking through various screens and even printed out a few pages of information before he turned back to the couch. "Fuck, Ennis, this is way too complicated," he said. "Tons of rules and all this crap about being sanctioned."

"What's sanctioned?" asked Ennis.

"Bein' approved by one a these societies that ya make honest ta God chili and ya won't put beans in."

"I like beans in my chili," commented Ennis.

"I know you do," said Jack, exasperation in his voice. "Mebbe we should think a somethin' else for the party."

"We don't need ta be sanctioned," said Ennis. "Just need ta know how ta do it. What do people do? Bring pots a cooked chili?"

"No," said Jack, "they cook 'em at the cook off. Everyone needs to bring their own stuff, includin' a Coleman stove."

"We got a coupla Coleman stoves, don't we?" asked Ennis.

Jack nodded. "Not sure what shape they're in," he said. "Ain't been campin' fer years."

Ennis laughed. "When I got a real bed and you next t'me, campin' got old real fast."

"I dunno, En, I got some good memories a fishin' trips…"

Ennis chuckled again. "You must got amnesia, cowboy. I got memories a sleepin' on the cold hard ground and bein' fuckin' freezin' all night."

Jack smiled to himself. It was true. Once they had gotten together, Ennis swore off sleeping in a tent. For their fall hunting trips, they rented a camp or borrowed a cabin. And, to be honest, after all these years, Jack also had zero interest in sleeping on the ground. Their old camping equipment—tents, sleeping bags, Coleman stoves—was in the basement, gathering dust.

Jack turned back to the computer. "Now we gotta figger out guests for the party."

"We don't have t'figger that out tonight," said Ennis. "We can do that tomorrow. Tell ya what. Send Jenny and Kelly an email. Ask Jenny t'design us an invitation and ask Kelly what she knows 'bout chili cook offs. That'll get us goin'."

Jack frowned at Ennis. "Kelly is a fancy food stylist. I doubt she knows anythin' 'bout cook offs."

"She works with food for a livin'," countered Ennis. "I bet she knows more than ya realize. Send a message, then let's go t'bed. I'm tired." He stood up and headed for the kitchen, taking his empty glass, turning out lights, and closing up for the night. He came back into the living room and looked at Jack, still typing the email to Jenny and Kelly in Massachusetts. "Almost done, cowboy?"

Jack nodded, then looked up. "Ya in the mood for some action?"

Ennis winked at him, with a nod. "Next stupid question, cowboy?" he said, as he headed up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 7: Answers to Stupid Questions

Jack stood in the bedroom doorway, looking at Ennis, propped up on his elbow in the bed. "So, ya think I ask stupid questions, do ya?"

Ennis smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Jack. That came out the wrong way." He patted the empty space next to him. "C'mere. Let me make it up t'ya."

"Give me a second," said Jack. "I need to brush my teeth." He disappeared from the doorway and returned a few minutes later, naked, having stripped and stuffed his dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom. He held his leather belt in his hand.

"Whoa, cowboy, ya that pissed ya gonna whup me?" asked Ennis, his voice mock serious but his eyes smiling.

Jack looked at the belt in his hand, then looked at his lover. "We've done a lot, ain't we, but that's one place we've never been, and I ain't gonna start tonight."

Ennis nodded, remembering Jack's story of his father's beatings with a belt. While they had certainly enjoyed some fairly rough sex over the years, they had both drawn the line at anything that bordered on violence, not fun.

Jack put down his belt on the chest at the foot of the bed and slid into his spot next to Ennis, lying on his back with his arms behind his head. Ennis leaned over, rubbing his thumb along Jack's cheekbone, then tracing his fingers along Jack's jaw. "What's it gonna be, babe?" he said softly. "Me ravagin' you? You ravagin' me? A little a both?" He leaned in for a kiss, then pulled his head back.

Jack smiled up at him, rubbing his tongue along his lips. "Ya in the mood ta give me a backrub?" he asked. "My back's achin' a bit."

"Sure," said Ennis, without hesitation. "Turn over."

Jack positioned himself comfortably on his stomach, scrunching the pillow until it gave his neck the proper support. Ennis reached for the bottle of almond scented massage oil—their favorite—in the nightstand. He squeezed a generous squirt into his palm and warmed it between his hands, then placed them on Jack's shoulders. Even though the oil was warm, Jack shivered at his touch. "Ahhh," he breathed, his voice soft.

"Ya like that?" said Ennis.

Jack nodded. "Always do."

Ennis worked in silence for a few minutes, his legs straddling Jack's ass, watching the muscles of his lover's back loosen beneath his hands. He could see them relax, feel the tension of the day flowing out of Jack's body. While their day-to-day concerns had gotten to the point of being minimal, with the farm making money and the children grown and on their own, he knew Jack worried. Jack—who seemed carefree but underneath he had nagging worries and little insecurities. Ennis had long ago stopped trying to figure out why and just tried to love him. It was what he had to give.

"So," said Jack, his voice soft, "ya like the chili idea?"

Ennis chuckled. "Here I am, givin' ya a sexy backrub and yer still thinkin' 'bout that party?"

"I am," replied Jack. "But it's a happy thought. It's our anniversary, En. I like celebratin'."

Ennis leaned over, close to Jack's ear, and gave him a kiss. "Okay, then," he whispered. He straightened up and continued with his backrub. "Yeah, I like the idea a a chili party."

Ennis massaged Jack's ass, then let his fingers trail back along the hollow space at the end of Jack's spine, finishing with a few finger light touches. "Oh, that feels good," said Jack, giving Ennis a sideways smile.

"Ya want me t'rub yer front?" asked Ennis.

Jack turned his head. "Or I could rub yer back?"

Ennis paused and Jack smiled at him. "Actually, ya don't offer t'do my front too much, so yeah, cowboy, give me a chest rub," he said, as he turned over and again positioned himself against the pillows.

Ennis squirted some more oil into his hands and placed his palms on either side of Jack's chest, massaging his nipples with his thumbs. He smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back. "So this chili thing," he said, as he started to rub the muscles of Jack's upper chest, and, as with the muscles of Jack's back, feeling them relax under his hands. "Is it gonna be a contest or more like a pot luck?"

"Well," said Jack, "a cook off is a contest, but…" his voice trailed off.

Ennis chuckled. "Ya havin' trouble talkin' cowboy?" he said, softly.

"Havin' trouble concentratin'," replied Jack, with a smile. "When ya do it from the front, I get ta watch ya."

"Hmmm," said Ennis, his hands sliding along the oblique muscles covering Jack's ribs. Jack reached down and took hold of his own cock, stroking himself slowly with the rhythm of Ennis's hands across his body. Ennis moved his hands down lower, massaging the muscles across the rise of Jack's hips, then pulling them up along his thighs. Once again, he finished with a few light strokes, then lay on his side and pulled Jack in close. "Ya want ta talk chili?" he said, lightly.

"No, I don't want ta talk at all," replied Jack, leaning in for a kiss.

Their hands slowly caressed each other, Jack's skin feeling smooth and slippery from the massage oil. Ennis bent his head over Jack's collarbone, giving it a lick and a kiss and holding a bit of skin between his teeth, in a little nip, before letting go. He rubbed the spot with his finger, then let his hand drift over to the tattoo on Jack's arm and kissed that.

"We're kissin' tattoos?" said Jack and Ennis nodded. Jack took that as a cue to slide down in the bed, rubbing the tattoo low on Ennis's hip. "That's it," he whispered as he brushed his lips across the colorful ink, then brought his mouth to Ennis's cock, which was already hard, obviously stimulated from the long, slow massage he had given his lover. Jack pulled Ennis's cock firmly into his mouth, the base encircled with his thumb and index finger, using his palm to lightly massage Ennis's balls.

Ennis lay back, relaxing into mattress, letting the warmth of pleasure flow through his body. He surrendered himself to the sensation, feeling his hips rise, pushing his cock more firmly into Jack's mouth, the pressure on his balls growing tighter as his orgasm built in his groin.

Ennis had a few thoughts chasing in his brain and he suddenly knew what he wanted: to come in Jack's mouth and then again, quickly, in his ass. He let himself experience the suction of Jack's mouth on his cock, feeling the pulling and release, rhythmic in its simplicity and then, a series of spasms and Ennis could feel himself coming into the back of Jack's throat. Jack pulled his head back, his mouth wet with saliva and spunk and smiled up at Ennis.

Ennis gave him a nod and motioned to him to turn over. Jack was surprised but not displeased. At 63, these multiple orgasmic moments didn't happen every night but when they did, they both took advantage of the moment. Jack rose up on his knees and Ennis pulled his hips close, reaching for the K-Y with one hand and stroking himself rapidly with the other.

Jack bent his head on the pillow, grabbing is own cock and stroking it quickly, his hips thrusting up in response to Ennis's fingers pushing between his cheeks, then pushing firmly and smoothly against his sphincter, the muscle relaxing against the pressure of first one, then two, fingers.

"Oh En, babe, fuck me…" whispered Jack hoarsely. Jack was already at a

full peak of arousal from the blowjob, but the anticipation of penetration made him forget about everything else except Ennis's next move.

"Ya want me?" replied Ennis, the moan in Jack's voice and slight begging all he needed to get back to a state of full arousal.

Jack nodded his head yes, not even trying to croak out an answer. Ennis pulled his hips up closer to Jack's ass and with a bit more lube and an easy push, felt his cock move past the relaxing sphincter into Jack's ass. "Oh yes," he breathed, the muscle clenching tight around his cock. He pulled himself up, trying to control his thrusts, at least for a moment, so they both could enjoy the pleasure, but it was pointless. Jack exploded into his own hand as Ennis spasmed into his ass and they both fell sideways, Ennis clutching Jack around the chest and holding him tight.

They lay there for a minute, feeling sticky and sweaty but enjoying the closeness, letting their hearts and breathing regain their rhythm.

"Fuck," said Ennis softly, leaning in and kissing the back of Jack's ear. "You said action, I wasn't expectin' that."

"Ya call my questions stupid, ya pay the price."

"Babe," Ennis said, positioning himself behind Jack and pulling the covers up over both of them. "I'll pay that price any night a the week."


	8. Chapter 8

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 8: Tears on My Pillow

Ennis Del Mar turned in the narrow bed, the thin early morning light slivering through the window. His cock was in his hand and he masturbated himself to an erection, and then a weak orgasm, the memory of his dead lover Jack Twist faint in his mind. He sighed as he finished, no joy in his release, and wiped his hand against the sheets.

He turned and sat up, picking up a pair of jeans and a graying tee shirt off the floor, pulling them both on as he stood up. He looked at the sheets, dirty and stained, thinking to himself, "I should go to the Laundromat," then, "Fuck no, I don't deserve clean sheets. I'll sleep in em dirty."

He pulled the blanket up and fluffed the pillow, then took two steps to the little kitchenette. The trailer was small and cramped and Ennis's furniture consisted of his bed, a broken recliner and a wooden chair.

He eyed the coffee left in the Mr. Coffee carafe and thought about making a fresh pot, then decided against it, pouring the stale coffee into a saucepan and lighting the flame on the stove. "Fuck no, I don't deserve good coffee," he thought, watching the bubbles begin to rise in the pan.

He picked up a pack of cigarettes from the counter and fished one out, knowing that once it was lit, the hacking cough that had been plaguing him for more than a year would start. Junior had been begging him to go to the doctor, but he kept putting her off. "Fuck no, I don't deserve t'see the doctor," he thought. "I'll just die of lung cancer."

Cigarette lit and coffee in hand, Ennis picked up a small paper bag and shook out two metallic adhesive numbers: "1" and "7." He had bought them the day before at the hardware store. He wanted to buy the letters for his name but they were out of "E's," so he couldn't properly spell either ENNIS or DEL MAR. He lost his temper and blew up at the clerk behind the counter—a young kid, probably just in high school—who seemed taken aback at his anger over something as trivial as a missing metallic letter. "I'm sorry, sir," he stammered, "I am sure they are on order and we'll have some in a coupla days…"

"I don't fuckin want em in a coupla days, I want em now!" Ennis bellowed, his angry outburst loud enough to bring the manager to the counter.

"Ennis, calm down, what's got into ya? You ain't usually like this…"

x x x x x x x x

Ennis sat bolt upright in bed. "Ah fuck," he groaned, his hand rubbing his eyes.

The sudden movement woke Jack, lying next to him. "Babe, what's wrong?" he said, turning on his side to face Ennis.

Ennis shook his head. "Just another bad dream." He sighed. "I hate wakin' up like tha

"What dream?" Jack asked. "Thanksgivin'?"

"No, not Thanksgivin'," replied Ennis. "Me in the trailer, coughin' and bein' mean. This time I was sleepin' in dirty sheets."

Jack chuckled to himself, amused at the image. "You ain't sleepin' in dirty sheets," he said. "I just changed these yesterday."

Ennis rubbed his eyes again, oblivious to Jack's comment. "I hate these fuckin' dreams," he said, almost to himself. "We should a never gone t'see that goddamned movie."

"C'mon, En, it was a good movie. Ya said so yerself."

"Yeah, but if I'd a known it was gonna give me nightmares for months afterwards, I might a thought twice at the time ya suggested it." He turned to Jack. "How come I'm the only one havin' bad dreams?" he asked. "It ain't botherin' you."

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Seems like the movie affected you more'n it affected me."

"Well, goddamn," sighed Ennis, propping a pillow behind him and leaning back against the headboard.

"Mebbe ya got that fever?" said Jack, giving Ennis a poke in the ribs and trying to lighten his mood.

Ennis looked at him puzzled. "Fever?" he asked.

"Ya know, that Brokeback Fever, that thing ya found on the Internet, the funny thing."

"Oh that," Ennis said, a small smile appearing at the edge of his mouth. "I thought the main problem with that was wantin' t'write t'the movie stars. Don't remember nothin' 'bout bad dreams."

"Mebbe you got a diff'rnt version a the fever," said Jack. "It's a little more personal for ya, I think."

Ennis nodded. "The problem is, it's one a those dreams where ya don't want it t'come back. That ever happen t'you Jack? Ya go back t'sleep and the dream starts up again?"

"Once in a while. Not too much."

Ennis sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm awake now, no more sleep for me." He turned his head towards the clock, which was on the far side of the bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. Not too early, but ya don't need t'get up yet."

Ennis smiled at his lover. "Ya sayin' ya want some coffee?"

Jack smiled back. "Sure. The pot's all set, I fixed it last night."

"Give me a minute then, I'll be right back." Ennis stood up, looking back at the sheets which were not dirty, then headed out the door towards the bathroom.

Jack listened to the sound of water running and the toilet flushing, and even heard the shower. Jack smiled to himself. In one of his dreams, Ennis had commented on how dirty he was, his fingernails grimy and bitten. Ennis was a morning shower person anyway, but after one of these bad dreams, he seemed to have a need to hop in a little more quickly than usual.

A few minutes later, Ennis came back in the bedroom, hair slicked back and a towel around his waist, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hand.

"Feel better?" Jack asked.

Ennis nodded. "I don't know why I let those dreams get ta me, but they do. Mebbe 'cause they're so realistic. If it was a space alien dream I might not mind so much." He offered a mug to Jack and set the other down on the nightstand as he dropped the towel to the floor and got back into bed.

They lay next to each other, propped to sitting by their pillows, sipping their coffee. Jack listened to the sounds of the birds outside while Ennis ruminated on his dream, trying to figure out why it kept coming back. "I've lived with Jack for thirty years," he thought. "We re-wrote the endin'. Why is this buggin' me?"

He turned his head. "Jack, tell me somethin'," he said, breaking their reverie.

"Hmm?" said Jack. "What?"

"If things happened like in that movie…if ya ended up dead…what d'ya think would a happened t'me?"

"What d'ya mean, En?" Jack said. "I ain't following ya."

"I mean, would I been alone in that trailer? Not meetin anyone, not havin a life."

Jack looked at him. "I dunno, En. I guess it would be up ta you. I was dead, I wouldn't have any control over ya."

Ennis paused for a minute, considering. "Mebbe I am putting it the wrong way," he said. "Knowin me like ya do, d'ya think I would a ended up alone?"

Jack paused for a minute, thoughtful. "Well, En, that ain't an easy question t'answer. First, ya would a needed t'figger out yer gay." Ennis nodded at that.

"Then," Jack continued, "ya would a needed t'meet somebody. Now, thinkin' 'bout the movie, I think movie-Ennis was figgerin out he was gay."

Ennis looked at him. "Why d'ya say that?"

"Well, there was that scene where ya made the comment 'bout goin out on the street, people noticin'." Ennis nodded. "And then you—or him—sure didn't seem interested in that waitress. I think you—or him--," Jack laughed at this, "or whoever the hell we're talkin' 'bout—was figgerin it out."

Jack paused for a minute, turning his thoughts over in his mind. "Now yer next question: would ya be with someone else. Ya gotta meet someone, which is pretty damn hard t'do in rural Wyoming. I mean, gay guys in big cities have trouble meetin' and there are more a them there." He stopped, then looked carefully at Ennis. "I think the question yer askin' me, is, could ya be with another man?"

Ennis nodded. "Mebbe that is what I am askin', Jack," he said softly.

"Babe, as much as I hate the thought of another man puttin' his hands on yer body, if it was like the movie—I think yer too lovin' and carin' to have been alone for the rest of yer life. En, I had no claim on you—at least the way it was written in the movie. Mebbe we were in love, but we didn't have a life."

Ennis bowed his head. "I ain't ever wanted t'be with another man, y'know that Jack."

"I know, En, but yer the one who asked the question. And the situation in the movie was completely diff'rent from what we got." He paused, then ran his finger down Ennis's arm. "My point is, yer a lovin man and I think yer a better man 'cause a sharin' yer life with me. If I weren't around then, well, yeah, I guess I'd hope that ya'd find someone else. I think ya need t'be with someone, share yer life. That's what brings out the best in ya. Because I love ya, what I'd want for ya is t'be happy."

They sat in silence for a minute then Ennis said, "Awfully fuckin' serious for so early in the mornin'."

Jack shrugged. "Sometimes we need ta talk 'bout these things."

Ennis looked at him. "Okay, since we're talkin', what if the situation was diff'rent? What if I was the guy who ended up dead?"

"Ya mean getting killed by the tire-iron guys?"

"I dunno…mebbe just an accident. Got kicked in the head by a horse or somethin', whatever, I'm dead. What would you have done?"

Jack thought for a minute. "Are you sayin' movie-Jack or real-life Jack?"

"I dunno, is there a difference?"

"Well, movie-Jack was screwin' Randall, at least I think he was," said Jack. "I'm not sure I'd a done that. Mebbe…" He paused. "Real-life Jack…I think I'd a prob'ly…well, if I didn't kill myself, I'd prob'ly just stayed married t'Lureen. Ya know what's she's like, ain't bad, kinda funny, okay t'be with…I would a just drifted on…" He suddenly started in the bed, and turned to Ennis. "And I woulda been fuckin' miserable. Ennis, why are we havin' this fuckin' conversation, anyway? My life is with you. That's the life I want. That's the life I got. I don't want t'change anythin'."

"Nothin'?"

"No, nothin'."

"Me neither, babe." Ennis rolled over and pulled Jack into his arms. "And mebbe that's why these dreams fuckin' piss me off so much. I've got the life I want, so why does my mind come up with this other crap?"

"Because yer mind can do it? I dunno, we didn't have the easiest start t'our lives, mebbe the movie dredged that up."

"Yeah, I suppose, but I am ready for it t'be undredged. I don't need t'think about this shit, I've got you." Ennis used that as an excuse to lean in for a kiss, rubbing his thumb along Jack's eyebrow and down his cheek. "I love you babe," he said softly.

Jack smiled at him. "Ah, first one a the day. How many more do I get?"

"You complainin'?"

"Babe, y'know I never complain. Yer lovin' me is music t'my ears."

Ennis leaned in for a second kiss, long and lingering, and then pulled back. "Okay, I guess that dream is out a my head and I can face…scrapin'."

"Scrapin'?" asked Jack.

"The other fuckin' nightmare we gotta deal with…paintin' this house. Ya want it done by fourth a July, we gotta get goin'."

"Ah, shit," said Jack.

"Whatchya complain' 'bout? I do all the work." As he said this, Ennis stood up and moved to dresser. He began rummaging around in the drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, which he quickly put on.

Jack smiled at him. "I forgot 'bout the best part a paintin' the house," he said softly.

"What's that?" asked Ennis, not following Jack's train of thought.

"Seein' ya up on a ladder in shorts," he said. "My treat for the next three weeks."

Ennis looked at him. "There's a reason I say I do it better myself," he said, with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 9. Billy Jarrett

Ennis climbed down off the ladder, pulling off this tee shirt at the same time. He used it to mop his forehead and the back of his neck. "I forgot what a fuckin' miserable job scrapin' is," he said to Jack, who was standing near the foot of the ladder.

"Yeah, well I like the view," replied Jack, eyeing Ennis in his shorts.

Ennis flicked Jack's ass with his dirty tee shirt, laughing as he did so. "Damn better sight than anythin' you show me in shorts."

"I'll give ya a hand when I get back from town."

"Yeah, famous last words. And, knowin' you, ya'll want ta be on the ground, right?"

"Ya know I'm afraid of heights," Jack replied, his voice feigning innocence. He smiled at Ennis, then consulted his list. "I'm goin' ta the hardware store and order the paint," he said, "and then do some shoppin'. Ya need anything?"

Ennis held up the dust mask in his hand. "Get a bunch a these," he said, "and mebbe some a those throwaway safety glasses. I hate gettin' dust in my eyes."

Jack nodded, making a note on his list. "Anythin' else?"

"That should do it. Ya know the paint color?"

Jack nodded again. "There was a can in the basement. I copied the numbers down—for the house color and the trim. Brushes?" he added, as an afterthought.

Ennis paused, considering, "No, wait on that. I'll see what we got. We ain't gonna be paintin' for a few days, got a bunch a scrapin' t'do."

"Okay then," said Jack, turning towards his truck. "I'll be back in a while. I got the cell phone if ya need me."

Ennis chuckled. "You and yer fuckin' cell phone. I ain't gonna have an emergency in the sixty minutes yer gone."

"Ya may need ta say I love you," said Jack with a devilish grin, "I know you." He got into the truck and rolled down the window. "There's a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen," he said, as he put the truck in gear and headed down the drive.

Ennis smiled to himself. "Complainin' 'bout I love yous," he thought to himself. "Jack who never complains." Following on Jack's suggestion, he went in, poured himself a coffee, and settled down on the porch just as Billy Jarrett, their hired hand, walked up the road. "Mornin' Billy," he called.

"Mornin' Ennis. Missed ya in the stable."

"Yeah, I'm gettin' started on the paintin' job." He nodded with his head. "There's coffee inside. Help yerself."

"Thanks," said Billy, who went in and re-emerged a moment later, a mug in his hand. As he sat down, he looked over at Ennis who was leaning back, eyes closed against the warm early summer sun. He did a double-take as he noticed the ring in Ennis's left nipple. "Ennis!" said Billy, his voice registering surprise.

Ennis's eyes flew open and he sat up straight. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No, no, I'm sorry," said Billy, looking embarrassed. "I uh, didn't mean t'bother ya…" He paused, then swallowed, nodding his head in Ennis's direction. "Is that a piercin'?"

Ennis blushed and gave Billy a sheepish look. "Ah fuck, I forgot I had my shirt off." He picked up his tee shirt from the floor next to him, planning to put it on, but looked at it balled up in a sweaty mess and dropped it back down. He gave Billy another small smile. "Yeah, it's a piercin'. Whaddya think, stupid lookin' on an old guy like me?"

Billy looked more carefully at Ennis's chest and shook his head. "No, I think it looks good. Really good, actually."

"Ya think so?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I do. Ennis, there ain't many men yer age who could make a nipple piercin' look good, but you do. I mean, ya ain't got man boobs or anythin'."

"Man boobs?" said Ennis, looking slightly bewildered.

"Yeah, ya know, those boobs guys get when they get fat," said Billy, gesturing towards his chest. "A guy with man boobs and a nipple piercin' would look stupider than shit, but you…you make it look hot."

Ennis smiled at Billy, clearly pleased but not quite sure how to respond, so he said nothing. They sipped their coffees, then Billy broke the silence. "When d'ya get that done, anyway?" he asked.

"A coupla weeks ago. The day I went ta the doctor."

"Any special reason? Or ya just do it kinda impulsive like?"

Ennis shook his head. "No, I been thinkin' 'bout it for awhile," he said. "I did some readin', made up my mind."

"No special reason?" asked Billy.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, lots a people get piercins for a reason, to mark a birthday or occasion or somethin'. Least that's what I heard."

"Actually, yeah, I did it 'cause of Jack 'n me bein' together for thirty years. Seemed like a reason."

Billy smiled. "It is a reason—a special anniversary. I hope I have one someday." He paused. "Jack get one?"

Ennis shook his head. "No. I asked 'im 'bout it but he didn't seem ta go for it, so I just let it drop. He likes mine, though." He fixed Billy with a significant stare. "And that's all I'm gonna say 'bout that."

Billy laughed. "Okay, I get it. I hafta say, though, it ain't somethin' I expected of you."

"Why?" said Ennis. "'Cause I'm an old fart?"

"Ennis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta insult ya."

"No offense taken. I'm just wonderin'… "

"I guess…" Billy paused, considering. "I don't think a piercins and older folks."

"Mebbe that's why I did it," said Ennis. "Surprise myself. Surprise Jack. Besides, I ain't got man boobs." He winked at Billy as he said this.

Billy laughed again. "Ya should write up yer story, send it in ta one a those websites."

"What websites?"

"Ya ain't looked at those websites, Ennis, the one's that have piercin' stories and pictures and stuff?"

Ennis looked sheepish. "Yeah, well, mebbe I looked at a few…but how would ya know, Billy, ya ain't got any piercins…at least none that I know of and you run 'round here with no shirt on quite a bit a the time."

"Ain't got one, no, but mebbe I been thinkin' 'bout it…ya said yerself, ya thought 'bout it for a long time."

"Yeah, I did," replied Ennis. "Since Christmas, prob'ly, or whenever Jack started talkin' 'bout all this anniversary shit."

Billy smiled to himself. He had worked at the Lazy L long enough to know that it wasn't just Jack who talked about "all this anniversary shit."

"Tell me somethin', Ennis, that piercin', did it hurt?"

Ennis looked at Billy. "Ya ever have a horse stomp on yer foot?" he asked.

"Yeah, plenty a times," replied Billy. "Ya know that, ya been with me when it happened enough times."

Ennis laughed. "If ya can stand that, ya can stand a piercin'."

"It didn't hurt?"

Ennis shook his head. "For a second, mebbe. But nothin' much. Even the healin' ain't bad…just keep it clean."

"Mebbe you'll be my inspiration, Ennis," said Billy.

Ennis looked at him, a ghost of a smile around his lips. "Funny, that…"

Billy looked in his coffee cup. "Ya want a refill, Ennis?"

"Nah, I'm fine, but if yer goin' in the house, put this in the sink," he said, offering Billy the cup. "I s'pose I need ta get back ta scrapin'."

"I'll give ya a hand if ya want," said Billy, taking the empty cup.

Ennis looked at Billy, dressed in jeans and a shirt. "It's hot up on that ladder," he said, his voice dubious.

"I got a change a clothes in my truck. Ya want ta get this done for fourth a July, ya gotta get movin'."

"Yup," said Ennis, "Need ta have it lookin' nice for the party."

"What are ya plannin'?" asked Billy. "Last time it was the pig roast."

"Yeah, that pain in the ass pig," laughed Ennis. "This time, Jack's thinkin' 'bout a chili cook-off."

"That'd be fun. I got a good chili recipe." He gave Ennis a smile. "I'm assumin' I'm invited," his voice making the comment a question at the end.

"A course ya are. We ain't sent the invitations yet. Jenny's designin' 'em."

Billy nodded. "Can't believe it, this'll be my third time ta come ta yer party."

Ennis looked at him. "You been workin' here that long?" he asked. "Ten years?"

"Twelve, if ya count the two years part time while I was in high school."

"Shit," said Ennis. "Where does the time go?" He lapsed into silence.

"Um, Ennis," said Billy hesitantly, "could I bring a date ta the party?"

Ennis looked at him, surprised. "A date? Ya meet someone?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I think I have."

"You ain't said one little word, Bill. How long's this been goin' on?"

"A coupla months. I didn't want to jinx it or anythin', so I didn't say anythin'."

"So…?" asked Ennis, prompting him.

"So, it's a guy, his name is Scott, he lives in Lubbock."

"Lubbock…that's kinda far for seein' someone."

"Yeah, he's goin' ta school there. We talk on the phone, chat online. That's how we met."

"Whaddya mean?"

"We met on the computer…online. Chatting. Talked for a long time before we got together in person."

Ennis chuckled to himself. "This modern world. Meetin' people on the Internet. Ain't sure it'd work for me but for you…well, I hope it's okay."

They sat in silence for another minute, then Ennis spoke up. "Ya said he's goin' ta school, what's he studyin'?"

"Civil engineerin'. He's in graduate school."

"Ain't they the ones that build roads and shit?"

Billy nodded. "Yup. And tunnels and bridges. Hey, Scott told me an engineerin' joke. Want ta hear it?"

"Sure," said Ennis.

Billy took a breath. "Okay, so these three engineerin' students were sittin' round the dorm. And one of em says, 'Ya know, God must've been an engineer—how else could he build the human body?' And then he said, 'And I think he was a mechanical engineer.'

"One of the friends says, 'Yeah, why?' and the first guy says, 'Well, look at how the body works—all those muscles and tendons and ligaments and shit. Only a mechanical engineer could a put that togther.

"The second guy says, 'Mebbe, but if God is an engineer, I think he must've been an electrical engineer. I mean, it is electricity that makes your heart work and your nerves—yer muscles wouldn't contract without electricity. So, he's gotta be an electrical engineer.'

"The third guy looks at his two friends. 'Those are interestin' theories,' he said. 'But I know for a fact you're wrong.'

"'Yeah, okay, then what kind of an engineer was God?' asked the two friends.

"'He had to be a civil engineer,' said the third guy. 'I mean, who else would put a waste-water treatment plant in the middle of a recreation area?'"

Billy finished the joke with a smile and Ennis burst out laughing. "That's a good one," he said. "But I thought ya said yer friend was a civil engineer."

"He is. But he knows how to laugh at himself."

Ennis nodded. "So ya really think he'd want ta come to a family picnic and hang around with a bunch a strangers?"

"I'll ask him…mebbe not. But part of it is, I want 'im ta see what you and Jack got."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Ya know…a lovin' family. You two. Yer kids. Tell ya what, Ennis, I am ready ta meet someone and settle down. I'm 28. I'm ready ta get goin' with my life."

"Mebbe ya need ta get out a Texas, Bill," said Ennis. "Mebbe ya need ta go ta the city, sow some wild oats."

"Why?" asked Billy. "I ain't that diff'rnt than you. Country boy at heart, I ain't got much interest in cities. Did you sow any wild oats?"

Ennis shook his head. "No. But I got married when I was 20. And it was 1963. Things were diff'rnt then."

"Might a been diff'rnt times, but I don't think people have changed. 'Cept that I know I'm gay. I ain't gonna make the mistake a gettin' married." He stopped, then blushed. "Oops, sorry, I just keep puttin' my foot in my mouth today."

Ennis shook his head. "No need t'apologize, Bill. My life, Jack's life, it's common knowledge. Gettin' married…I didn't think I had a choice. Least ya know ya do."

"Yeah, I do. And Ennis, I'm a traditional guy and I want a traditional life. I just want it…with a man."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that," said Ennis. "I can say that now. Couldn't say it when I was yer age, so I guess some things have gotten better in the world." He smiled at Billy. "If things are still on with Scott in a month and he wants ta spend fourth a July at a family party, yer more than welcome ta bring 'im." He stood up. "Good thing I don't wear a watch. I don't want ta know how much time I've wasted shootin' the shit with you."

Billy laughed. "Lemme go change. I'll help ya catch up. Jack'll be amazed at how much we got done."

Ennis smiled. "Yup. I'll get ya a dust mask, we can get to work. Oh—and I need ta get a clean shirt." He winked at Billy. "Got ta keep my piercin' clean while it's healin'. Remember that, for when you get one."

"Don't worry, Ennis," said Billy, smiling at the wink. "I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 10. Porcupines and More

Ennis leaned against the counter, sipping a beer as he watched Jack shape the mixture of ground beef and rice into neat little patties. "You makin' fuckin' porcupines again?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Yup, I'm makin' porcupines and in thirty years of makin' 'em, I ain't never seen 'em fuck."

Ennis chuckled. "You sure do make 'em a lot for us ta eat."

"If yer complainin' 'bout my cookin', you can take over any time ya like." He nodded toward the collection of cookbooks up on the shelf. "I can give ya a few easy recipes ta get started with."

"I know how ta cook," Ennis retorted. "I don't need a cookbook."

"Ya know how ta make exactly three things: beans, scrambled eggs, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Jack replied.

"That ain't true. I know how ta make bacon."

"Ya know how to _burn_ bacon."

Ennis laughed. "I like it crispy, not all soggy and greasy the way ya cook it."

"Burned ta a crisp is more like it," Jack muttered, putting another porcupine on the platter.

Ennis watched him make a few more. "I remember the first time ya made these."

"I do too—when Junior and Jenny were here visitin' our first summer."

Ennis nodded. "Yup. Junior gobbled 'em up and Jenny just pushed them around her plate. She was always a picky eater."

"Oh, God, yes," said Jack. "Remember the year she was here with us? I thought I'd go nuts tryin' ta find meals she'd eat. That's one good thing 'bout you, you'll eat anythin' I put in front of ya."

"'Cept Crab Mongol," replied Ennis, with a wink.

"Fuck you, Ennis, you will never let me live that down," said Jack, but his smile belied the harshness behind his comment.

As Ennis took another sip of his beer, the phone rang. He reached for the phone but then hesitated for a second as the caller ID announced the number. "Speak of the devil," he said. "It's Jenny." He picked up the receiver. "Sweetheart, hi, it's dad," he answered.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, her voice loud enough that Jack could hear her from where he stood. "How are you?"

"I'm great, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm great. We have some news, but before I get to that, tell Uncle Jack to check his email. I did an invitation for your party and just sent it off."

"Sure thing, honey."

"And Kelly wants to talk to him about chili cook-offs, too. She has some information."

"She knows 'bout cook-offs?"

"Of course, Daddy, she works in the food business. Cook-offs are popular, especially as a fundraiser. That's something you might think about doing—but I'll let her talk to Uncle Jack about that."

"Yeah, he handles all those details. Now what's this news ya got ta tell us?"

"In a minute, Daddy. First, I want to know about you. Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, the last time I talked to you, you were going to the doctor. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Sweetheart, it was just a check-up. I'm as healthy as a horse. The doc said so himself."

"Well that's good. You know I worry."

"Ain't nothin' to worry about. I'm fine, Jack's fine and we're both gonna live 'til we're old and gray." He looked over at Jack as he said this. "Well, Jack's gray already, but he still has lots a livin' ta do." He gave Jack a wink, and Jack smiled back. "Now, c'mon, sweetie, what's this news you been hintin' at?"

Ennis could hear an intake of breath, then Jenny blurted out, "Kelly's pregnant. We're having another baby."

"Oh, sweetheart!" Ennis exclaimed. "That's great! Hang on." He put his hand over the receiver and turned to Jack. "Yer gonna be a grandpa again."

Jack nodded. "I could hear her. Tell 'em congratulations."

"Jack says congratulations, honey. When's the baby due?"

"Christmas, actually. Her due date is December 25th."

"Well that's a special date, ain't it? A Christmas baby."

"Evan is beside himself. Even though he is only three, he is so excited to have a little brother or sister, he can hardly stand it. I don't know how he'll last until December."

Ennis chuckled. "Yer sister was the same way when she found out you was comin'. So, ya don't know if it's a boy or girl, I guess?"

"Not yet, but we will. Kelly is having an amniocentesis in about 6 or 7 weeks. We'll know after that."

"Amnio…?" said Ennis.

"It's a special test, Daddy…it's done to check for mental retardation and other problems. We'll also find out the sex of the baby."

"Ya don't want that ta be a surprise?"

"We knew last time, so we're ready to know this time. It makes planning easier."

"So, honey, this testin' and stuff, that mean ya won't be comin' ta the party?"

"Oh, Daddy, we're hoping to get there. If the three of us can't make it, I might come alone…but Kelly should be able to travel. The doctor says that by the beginning of July, she'll be far enough along that any worry of a miscarriage should be over."

"Well, sweetheart, this party ain't the biggest thing in the world, ya stay home if that's what Kelly needs ta do ta be safe."

"I know, but I want to see you! It's been almost a year and Evan keeps saying he misses his Texas grandpas."

Ennis laughed at that. "Tell that lil buckaroo his Texas grandpas miss 'im too. Now, ya want ta stay here or should I make a reservation at the Quanah Parker?"

"Daddy, if there's room at the house, you know we prefer that."

"Should be room, yer the first person ta say yer comin', given that we ain't sent out the invitations yet."

Jenny laughed. "I talked to Junior earlier, told her the news. She says she'll be coming to the party, bringing her whole family."

"Well that's good ta know. At this rate, we won't need ta send out invitations." Ennis chuckled at this own joke, then said, "Junior'll stay at the motel. Those boys a hers like ta swim in the pool. So, you can have yer usual room here at the house."

"Junior said she'll talk to mama," said Jenny, her voice turning serious. "So she'll know the news."

"Honey, don't go torturin' yerself 'bout yer mama. We've talked 'bout this, I don't think she's changin' her mind."

"I know, Daddy, I just can't believe she has a grandson…and soon two grandchildren…that she refuses to acknowledge even exist."

"Honey, sometimes I can't believe it either because it ain't the Alma I knew…but times change, people change. She's hardened her heart against us."

"I know, I know…anyway, I'm not going to dwell on that now. Listen, is Uncle Jack there? Can he talk to Kelly?"

"Sure, honey, he's just washin' his hands." Ennis handed over the receiver, got another beer from the refrigerator, and wandered out on to the porch. "Another grandbaby," he thought to himself. "Hard ta believe, this'll make eight." He pictured them all in his mind: Junior's three boys, Bobby's two boys and one girl, and Jenny's little Evan. "I kinda hope this one is a girl," he thought. "Got plenty a boys." He chuckled a bit, then felt a pang of sadness. "Not that any a the cousins get ta see each other all that much." He suddenly realized just how much this party did mean to him as a family event and he fervently hoped that Jenny, Kelly, and Evan would be able to make the trip from Massachusetts.

"Family," he thought, "something I never had growin' up and look what Jack and me created. Pretty special."

The screen door slammed and Ennis turned around. "Done talkin' on the phone?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. Kelly had lots a great ideas, now we can really get ta plannin'. And I need ta check the email for Jenny's invitation."

"Pretty excitin' news, huh?" said Ennis, "'Bout the baby?"

Jack nodded. "It sure is. And Kelly told me, this was the third try…took three times for the insemination ta work. If it hadn't a happened this time, they might've given up."

Ennis looked at him. "It is so fuckin' complicated," he said. "That was one thing with me and Alma…we didn't even think 'bout it. She just got pregnant."

"It is complicated and it has ta do with people livin' the life they want ta live and bein' with the person they want ta be with."

Ennis nodded. "Sometimes, Jack, when I think a the 'missin' years' I just think a the kids and grandkids…ya know, if we'd gotten together in '63, we'd never a had kids. And that would a been a fuckin' shame."

Jack smiled to himself. "Yer right, En. I used ta think I never wanted kids but you made a difference in that…made me a better father ta Bobby, too."

They stood on the porch in contemplative silence, looking out of the fields and buildings of the farm, then Ennis turned to Jack. "We did it, babe, we did what ya wanted. We created a life, we built a life together—with a family."

Jack nodded, but didn't reply. Ennis could see his eyes were bright. "Those porcupines cooked yet?" he asked.

"They'll be ready in a little bit," Jack replied. "In the meantime, let's go look at the email, see what Jenny sent us for an invitation."

"Good idea," said Ennis, as they walked into the house together.


	11. Chapter 11

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 11. A Letter From Wyoming

Jack came into the bedroom, treading lightly so as not to wake Ennis, who was sleeping on his side, one arm flung out, the other tucked up under his elbow. Jack slid gently into the bed, trying not to disturb him, but a nudge of his arm caused Ennis's eyes to open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean ta wake ya," whispered Jack.

"Ya didn't, I wasn't sleepin'."

Jack smiled to himself. "Not sleepin'?"

"Just restin' my eyes," said Ennis, his voice thick.

Jack turned on his side and positioned himself, and Ennis pulled him in close. "Yer up late."

"I was finishin' the invitations. Once I got goin', I wanted ta get 'em all done."

"I'll mail 'em for ya tomorrow, if ya want."

"There are only a few ta mail," said Jack. "I sent most of 'em by email."

"Email? For a party?"

"Why not?" said Jack. "Ain't a weddin'. Everyone sends stuff by email nowadays."

Ennis laughed softly. "We had our little postcards all those years ago. Never imagined somethin' like email."

Jack traced his fingers along Ennis's jaw, then down his chest, rubbing gently on the nipple ring. "I like this," he said, gently.

Ennis looked him. "Billy saw it today," he said. "Caught me with my shirt off."

Jack chuckled. "You embarrassed?"

"Nah," said Ennis. "I've gotten used ta it, seems like part a me." He paused for a second. "Billy said it looked good. He made a funny comment 'bout man boobs."

"Ya ain't got those, En, that's for sure." Jack used this as an excuse to rub Ennis's chest a bit more firmly, smoothing the palm of his hand over the skin. "Nothin' but muscle…"

"Umm," said Ennis, relaxing to the touch. "That feels good." He lay back, enjoying the impromptu massage. "Speakin' a Billy, he's seein' someone."

"Oh?" said Jack, eyebrows rising.

Ennis nodded. "Some college kid. Met em on the Internet. Asked if he could bring em to the party."

"Is it serious?"

"I dunno. He wants it ta be. He says he is ready ta settle down." Ennis lay back and enjoyed a few more rubs on his chest, smiling at Jack. "That feels good."

Jack smiled back. "So what did ya say ta Billy 'bout the party?"

"I told em if his friend wanted ta spend fourth a July at a family party, he was welcome." Ennis rolled on his side and pulled Jack in close. "I asked em if he had a good chili recipe…" Ennis's voice was thick and soft as he said this, and Jack could tell he was falling back to sleep. He leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Night, babe," he whispered.

Ennis didn't reply. Jack settled his head on Ennis's shoulder, and within minutes, his breathing matched that cadence of his lover's breath, and shortly thereafter they were both fast asleep.

* * *

A few days later, Jack walked up the drive, mail in hand. Ennis, still on the ladder, had progressed from scraping to priming, and Billy was sitting on the porch, carefully painting one of the turnings in the railing.

"That's a sight I like ta see," said Jack, "two men workin' hard."

Ennis looked over his shoulder. "Ya lazy fuck, ya keep comin' up with one excuse after another not ta do any paintin'. What is it this time, yer allergic ta the smell?"

Jack laughed. "No, I had ta get the mail. And now ya boys are prob'ly gonna start demandin' I feed ya lunch."

Ennis climbed down from the ladder and offered Jack the brush. "Ya can paint all ya want," he said. "I can make lunch today."

Jack pushed the brush back towards him, "I ain't eatin' yer cookin' Del Mar," he said. "'Sides, Billy might think yer poisonin' him."

Billy looked up from his spot on the porch. "Don't drag me inta yer fight," he said, with a smile. "I got a lunch pail in the truck, I can eat a bologna sandwich by myself."

Jack smiled at him. "No need for that, Bill. I got some nice leftover chili. I'm testin' recipes…got a big contest comin' up."

Ennis looked at him, a wry smile on his face. "You can't enter the cook off," he said, "Ain't right for the host ta win at his own party."

"Who says?" asked Jack.

"I says. Ain't I the judge?"

"Who made you the judge?"

"I did. I figger I ain't cookin', I gotta do somethin' for the party."

Jack looked at him, a mock scowl on his face. "If yer the judge, I'm either a shoo-in or I ain't got a chance."

Ennis shrugged. "Yer choice, cowboy. I'm tellin' ya, I'm judgin' the chili fair n square."

"You just said I ain't got a chance."

Ennis shook his head, giving Jack a wink. "No, babe, you said that. I said the host shouldn't win at his own party."

Jack laughed, throwing up his hands. "Ennis, you ain't makin' a lick a sense…and I got ta make some lunch." He started towards the house, then stopped, "Oh, by the way, ya got a letter."

"A letter?"

Jack held the envelope towards Ennis. "I think it's from yer sister."

Ennis looked at the envelope. He recognized his sister's precise handwriting, and noticed the Wyoming postmark. He turned it over and slid his finger under the flap, glancing at the return address written there, "161 Quarry Rock Road, Casper, WY, 82615"

Ennis pulled out the single sheet of lined paper. He walked onto the porch and sat down as he unfolded the paper, and began reading.

_June 5, 2006_

_Dear Ennis,_

_I have been thinking about you, and meaning to write or call, when your invitation arrived. So, that got me motivated to pick up a pen and drop you a line._

_Thanks for the invitation. 30 years, hard to believe! If you can remember far enough back to my wedding… Lew and I will be celebrating our 50th anniversary in 2010. He is already talking about some sort of special celebration, maybe a cruise in Alaska. I would like to get new appliances in the kitchen, myself._

_I know you have invited us to your party before and we've never come. Believe it or not, we might make it this year. We have the RV and Lew has the time now that he is retired so we said, why not? We've met Alma Jr.'s kids but never your little grandson from Massachusetts—what's his name? Evan? Will Jenny be there? I hope so, this seems like a big family gathering for you._

_Speaking of family, I wanted to tell you about your brother. KE was diagnosed with lung cancer a few months ago. He's always been a smoker and never quit. Now it has caught up with him. The doctor says there is no point in operating so they are just going to try some chemotherapy and see if that helps. As you can guess, the outlook is pretty grim. The doctors have given him less than a year to live. KE is a fighter, always has been, and says he will "beat this thing," but frankly, I am not too hopeful. He looks awful and has a terrible cough. The cough is what finally drove him to see the doctor—when he started coughing up blood, that is. Sorry if I am being too graphic, I just wanted you to know what was going on._

_I know you haven't spoken to your brother in many years. I am wondering if your party would be a chance for you two to make up? What I am suggesting is that he could come with us, ride to Texas in the RV. I am taking him to his chemo appointments and the cycle he is on, he should have a week off around July 4th. It might be possible for him to travel—if he is not too weak that is, or in pain So far he seems to be doing OK with everything._

_I know I am probably springing this on you like a surprise, which is why I wrote, rather than called. Maybe you can think about this, Ennis, and we can talk in a few days. I know there is bad blood between you and KE but, I'll tell you the truth, I think he is trying to make amends, realizing that he doesn't have much time left. He is trying to patch things up with his children and his ex-wife. As I write this, I realize what a mess he has made of his life! I think he might also want to try and set things right with you, but he is too proud to call you himself. That is why I am sticking myself in the middle and maybe I will regret it. But, I have always been your big sister and I guess that is what I am meant to do._

_Anyway, think about this and maybe we can talk on the phone. Even if you say KE isn't welcome, Lew and I will probably still come down in the RV, if that's okay with you. _

_Affectionately, _

_Cecilia_

Ennis dropped his hands in his lap and leaned back in the chair, sighing. He noticed Jack was standing on the porch looking at him, and Ennis held up the letter. "Bad news. My brother is sick—lung cancer. Ain't a big surprise, I s'pose."

Jack nodded. "Still bad news."

Ennis offered him the letter. "You can read it if you want."

Jack took the letter and sat in the other chair, reading quickly. When he finished, he looked at Ennis. "Well?"

"Well, I guess I'll go call my sister," said Ennis, starting to rise.

Jack laid a hand on his arm. "Ennis, wait. I think ya should take some time ta think 'bout this and…I think we should talk."

Ennis looked at him. "What's ta talk about? He ain't welcome here."

"That's it?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon Jack, you remember. Called me a fuckin' faggot and was worse 'bout you. I really have no wish ta make things up with em."

"Can we wait on this? Talk a bit, wait ta call yer sister?"

"Why, Jack? You want him ta come ta the party?"

Jack nodded.

"Why in fuckin' hell do you care 'bout my brother?" asked Ennis, his voice a mixture of surprise and anger.

"He's family, En. It's important ta you—ta us. And he's dyin'."

Ennis looked at him. "Yer father was family and ya never made it up ta him."

"I know. And some days I regret that. Mebbe we shouldn't make the same mistake twice."

Ennis took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the sigh audible in the silence between them. "Okay, we can talk. Not with Billy though—alone." He nodded towards Billy who was walking back from the stable, having gone down there to clean up for lunch.

"Yup. Let me go heat up that chili," he said, standing and waving Billy over. "You willin' ta set the picnic table? Not too hot, we can eat outside."

"Sure," said Billy, "No problem." He looked at Ennis, still slumped in the chair. "You okay, Ennis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got some bad news from home, my brother's sick with lung cancer."

"Oh, I'm sorry ta hear that."

"Well, that's what happens when ya smoke for 50 years. That's why I quit and you never started." He stood up. "C'mon, let's give Jack a hand. I'm starvin'." He held the screen door open and motioned Billy into the house. He looked at the envelope one more time, then shoved it into the back pocket of his shorts, the screen door slamming behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 12: Family History

The three men sat in the shade of a spreading oak, enjoying each other's company as they ate their lunch. "This is good chili, Jack," said Billy. "Mind if I have a second helpin'?"

"Not at all," replied Jack, pushing the serving dish towards him.

"I don't know that ya need ta test any other recipes. Mebbe ya could win with this one."

Ennis grunted. "Tastes like the same chili he's been makin' for 30 years, not sure where he gets this testin' new recipes shit from."

Jack gave Ennis a poke. "You shut up 'bout my chili."

Ennis winked at him. "At least ya don't serve it with spaghetti no more."

Jack had a quick retort on the tip of his tongue when they heard the phone ringing from inside the house. "'Scuse me," he said, standing up. "We'll continue this in a minute."

Ennis chuckled to himself as he watched Jack walk into the house, then turned to Billy. "I love teasin' that man and he fuckin' hates it, but he sets himself up and I can't resist."

"He ain't got any brothers n sisters, right?"

Ennis nodded yes.

"That's why he hates it—he ain't used ta it. Didn't get teased growin' up."

"For sure. I was at the bottom of the line, had an older sister and brother ta pick on me."

"And I'm at the top," said Billy. "I know how ta dish it out."

Ennis laughed. "You got what…?"

"Two sisters an a baby brother. He's still in high school, graduatin' next year."

"That's right. Yer brother, he works at the Agway, right?"

Billy nodded. "Yup, that's him." He paused for a minute, then said, "Ennis, before, ya said 'bout yer brother and cancer…and I am sorry ta hear that. But I'm kinda surprised, I ain't ever heard ya mention yer brother before. I didn't know ya had one."

"Prob'ly cause I feel like I ain't got one, Bill. We ain't spoken in…25….no, 26 years. Had a fallin' out in…lemme think…it was November a 1980."

"Sorry, Ennis, didn't mean ta bring up a bad subject."

"It's okay, Bill, ya didn't know." He paused for a minute. "I ain't gonna tell ya the whole thing cause frankly, it's a memory I don't like ta think about. But let's just say, it was a family dinner and my brother insulted me and insulted Jack worse. He ended up leavin' and we ain't spoken since."

"Leavin'?"

"Leavin' the house. He stormed out a the dinner and stormed out a my life."

Billy looked at Ennis. "It's hard with family, ain't it? Bein' gay, I mean. My mama knows but my daddy doesn't."

"If yer mama knows, yer daddy prob'ly does. But yer right, it is hard with family. What's the old expression? Ya can pick yer friends but yer stuck with yer relatives? Ain't it the truth."

The screen door slammed and they both turned to watch Jack walking back towards the picnic table.

"So," said Jack, "that was Bobby on the phone. His mama is hintin' 'round, lookin' for an invitation ta the party."

"Lureen?"

Jack nodded. "Yup."

"Jesus Christ," said Ennis. "Who's next? Alma?"

Jack chuckled. "Mebbe. You got her email? I can send her an invitation."

Ennis stood up, gathering the dirty dishes from the table. "Don't even fuckin' joke 'bout that, Jack. We're gonna have enough fireworks as it is."

* * *

Ennis lay in the dark, willing himself not to look at the clock again. For an hour, the digital numbers had inched forward: 1:33, 1:37, 1:39…

"Goddammit, Cecilia," he thought to himself, "why are you bringin' this up with KE? Why are ya tryin' ta make it right between us? It's been too long and too far gone…"

His mind roamed back to the fall of 1980, the fateful family dinner. As much as he had tried to block out the memory over the years, it was still there, as vivid and fresh as if it had happened two weeks before.

He and Jack had been hunting. They'd rented a cabin in the Owl Creek Mountains—not too far from Don Wroe's cabin, actually. It had been a good week for hunting, with a crust of fresh snow every morning which made tracking deer easy. Even so, they hadn't caught anything, although Ennis had gotten a few good shots off. In point of fact, bagging a deer or elk had become secondary to them—what was more important was having a quiet week alone, able to do something they both enjoyed and get away from the stress of their day-to-day work on the farm.

Friday morning they closed up the cabin and drove to Riverton. That evening, they took Junior and Jenny out for pizza and bowling, then spent the night at the Holiday Inn. They had thought about staying at the Siesta, for old times sake, but decided that they would rather preserve that as a memory and not re-live the experience—with the inevitable lumpy mattress.

Saturday morning they picked up Jenny and Junior, early, and made good time on the 125 mile trek to Casper. Cecilia had offered to make a pre-holiday Thanksgiving dinner and invite the whole family, which would be the first time for Jack to meet everyone. Ennis sighed, remembering. Cecilia had reassured him. "Everything will be okay. You've been with Jack for four years. The family knows, no one cares. Or, if they care, they won't say anything." In retrospect, how naïve she had been.

Ennis remembered the table, the platter of turkey, and bowls of vegetables. Cecilia had made creamed onions using their mother's old recipe, and Ennis realized he hadn't eaten them this way in probably thirty years. He pictured everyone sitting around the table, his nieces and nephews, KE and his wife, and Cecilia and her husband Lewis at each end of the long table. "No grandkids at that point," thought Ennis, although he remembered his niece Judith was there with her fiancé.

The food had been served. Ennis remembered that he was just about to pick up his fork, when Lewis said, "Let's have a short prayer of thanks for being together today." They all bowed their heads and at the "amen" Ennis looked up. His eyes locked with his brother's. He knew he would never forget the look of hatred he saw in them.

KE spoke, his voice low and malevolent. "I got somethin' I ain't thankful for. I ain't thankful for God makin' my brother a fuckin' faggot." Ennis remembered everyone sitting there in shocked silence and before anyone could say anything, KE continued. "You're a faggot and ya got a lot a nerve ta bring your goddamn cocksuckin' boyfriend ta sit at the family table."

Even in the dark room, warm and safe in his own bed, hundreds of miles and dozens of years from that confrontation at this sister's table, Ennis could still feel the shame and embarrassment he felt as his brother's words came out of his mouth and into the air surrounding the entire Del Mar family.

Ennis remembered his reaction: instinctive and born from years of practice, his fists clenched. He was ready to leap up and grab his brother by the collar, food and the table be damned, when Jenny, sitting next to her father, laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't listen ta him Daddy, he's bein' stupid." Ennis's breath caught in his throat as he thought about it. "My wise li'l Jenny, my li'l angel, she's the one who has always surprised me."

While Jenny pulled Ennis back from the edge of confrontation, for his brother, the comment was a like a red flag in front of a bull. "See that!" he shouted, "he's corruptin' his children with his faggoty ways!"

Ennis rolled on his side and ran his hand down Jack's arm and across his hip, finding strength and solace in the strong man who lay next to him. In his mind, he ran through the rest of the dinner: Lewis standing and ordering KE out of the house, KE's wife refusing to leave, Cecilia clearing his place and the family closing in, as if he had never been there. The rest of the dinner had been pleasant, all told, with Jack showing his affable side and putting everyone at ease after the awkward beginning.

Ennis sighed again, rolling on his back, and Jack rolled towards him. "You gonna keep tossin' and turnin' or ya want ta talk 'bout it?"

"Sorry, Jack, did I wake ya?"

"Ennis, the way yer movin' 'round, ya coulda woken the dead. C'mon, yer stewin' 'bout yer brother, let's talk." He reached across Ennis towards the light on the bedside table and flipped it on. He then propped himself up on one elbow and looked down into Ennis's face. "So, talk."

"What's ta say, Jack? He ain't welcome here."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he insulted me. He insulted you. And he did it in front a the entire family."

"Ennis, lemme ask ya something. Yer brother insulted us, but who lost out?"

Ennis looked puzzled. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean, that day. Who ended up not eating dinner with the family? Who ended up gettin' divorced from his wife? Who ended up livin' an unhappy n lonely life?"

Ennis didn't answer, because the answer was obvious.

Jack looked at him. "This is our home. We've built a life together, a business, we have family and kids and grandkids and friends. And what's yer brother got? Nothin' from the sounds a yer sister's letter, and now he gets the privilege a dyin' from a horrible disease. If ya ask me, Ennis, seems like his insult backfired."

"So yer sayin'…"

"I'm sayin' that it sounds like he's got a few months left ta live and he's realizin' what a fuck all mess he's made a his life. Ennis, we got a ton a happiness here, I think we can share a bit of it with yer brother."

"But I don't want him comin' here and insultin' us."

"And we tell em that. I think it is fair ta say, you come ta see us and share our hospitality, then ya treat us with proper respect. If you still got an issue with us bein' gay, then stay away. But if you can accept our life, and our family, and our our home, then you are welcome ta come visit and join us in celebratin' our life together."

"Ya think he'll behave himself?"

"Ennis, I have no clue. I met yer brother once for about five minutes and I ain't seen em since so frankly, I have no idea who he is or what's he's like. But I like ta think that he shares some family traits with you and isn't a complete and total asshole."

Ennis laughed lightly. "No, maybe he ain't an asshole, he just shared the Rich an Earl lesson with me."

"And that's a tough lesson ta learn, Ennis, and even tougher ta unlearn. Look what you had ta go through. But I hafta believe that people ain't all bad and I am willin' ta give yer brother a second chance."

"Why, Jack? Like ya said, ya don't even know my brother."

""Cause Ennis, it's like I said earlier today. I made a mistake with my daddy, mebbe this is my chance not ta make the same mistake twice."

Ennis sighed. "So I'll call my sister tomorrow. But Jack, I ain't just sayin' yes. She needs ta understand that I ain't takin' any a his shit and if he thinks he can pull that crap with us, he's got another thing comin'."

"That's fair enough, Ennis. Now c'mon, get some sleep, let it sink in a bit more, but yeah, call yer sister. You can talk ta her, make it clear what yer thinkin'."

"She was wrong before ya know."

"Ennis, I know how yer feelin'. I can understand that. I'm just sayin', mebbe we can be the good guys in this unhappy mess….'cause we are the good guys.'

Ennis looked at Jack. "When did you get so smart?" he asked.

"It ain't smart, Ennis, so much as I grew up."

"And when did you grow up?"

"When? On the day I decided not ta kill myself and make my life with you."

Ennis looked at Jack and could feel tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. The turmoil of emotions—the letter and his thoughts—had been building inside of him all day. Jack brushed a finger along Ennis's cheek, then pulled him close in a tight embrace. "Let me baby you tonight," he said softly. "Let me be the one who does the huggin'." He reached to the nightstand and turned out the light, then slid down in the bed, his hand making circles on Ennis's back. "Go ta sleep," he said softly. "It'll all work out the way it's supposed ta."

Ennis moved his head into the notch on Jack's shoulder, letting himself relax, listening to Jack's heartbeat and breathing, and finally, falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 13. A Conversation in the Car

Cecilia Del Mar Underwood parked her Ford Escort in the driveway next to her brother's small bungalow. She surveyed the lawn and tiny flower bed, both of which were looking shaggy and uncared for. "Maybe I can get Jason or Andrew over here," she thought to herself, thinking of her two teenaged grandsons. KE's children weren't in Casper, so she couldn't count on them for help.

She picked a Saran-wrap covered plate from the seat next to her, got out of the car and walked up the path to the house. "KE, it's Cecilia!" she called as she pushed open the front door.

KE was napping in the recliner in the living room, an open magazine across his knees. His eyes fluttered open as his sister walked into the house. "Oh, hi…I guess I was dozin'. Feelin' tired today."

Cecilia looked at him. "Did ya have some lunch?"

"I had a bowl a soup."

"That's all? Yer losin' weight, KE, ya need ta eat."

"I ain't got much appetite, soup was all that appealed. Besides, I had one a those cans of Ensure with it."

She nodded and pointed to the plate in her hand. "Okay then. This is for yer dinner, ya can warm it up in the microwave." She walked into the kitchen and put the plate in the refrigerator, looking at the remains of the soup in a pan on the stove. She sighed and found a plastic container in the cupboard. She put the leftover soup in the plastic tub, then quickly washed the pot and soup dish that were in the sink. Walking back into the living room, she looked at KE who was now standing. "Ready ta go?"

"Yup. Lemme get my sweater."

"I don't think you'll need it today, it's warm out."

KE shook his head. "No, I feel cold all the time, I need ta bring it."

Cecilia watched her brother as he fetched his sweater from the hall closet. His skin was drawn and his shoulders slumped. She remembered him when he was younger—so handsome, she thought, just has handsome as Ennis, maybe moreso. His hair had been thick and brown and he was tall and thin, like all the Del Mar men. But now he seemed shrunken and he looked grey—grey hair, grey skin. Only his dark eyes held a slight remembrance of the man he had been.

The walked out to the car together, KE sliding in on the passenger side. He stared out the window, watching the houses go by, not saying anything, seemingly in his own world.

"I talked ta Ennis today," Cecilia said, breaking the silence.

KE turned to her, "What?"

"I said, I talked ta Ennis. He called around lunchtime."

"What for, somethin' wrong? He sick too?"

"No, he's fine," she said. "In fact, he said he went ta the doctor a few weeks ago and ain't got a thing wrong with him. Even his blood pressure is good."

"What, ya rubbin' it in here, my bad luck?"

Cecilia looked at KE sharply. "No, ya asked and I was just answerin' you. Don't have such an attitude."

"Sorry. So why'd he call if he ain't sick?"

"Well, actually, ya know that party he and Jack have every five years—it's comin' up in a few weeks. And they sent Lewis and me an invitation."

"Ya goin'?"

"We're thinkin' 'bout it. We can take the RV."

KE made a noise that was halfway between a grunt and a 'hmmphf.'

"Ennis called because I wrote him…'bout havin' you come ta the party too."

KE turned and looked at her. "I didn't think he wanted ta see me."

"Well, KE, I thought things might be changin' with you bein' sick. I know yer tryin' to patch it up with yer kids. I thought ya might like ta do the same thing with yer brother."

He shrugged but didn't say anything. They drove in silence for a few minutes, then Cecilia spoke again. "Ennis said ya could come ta the party, if ya want."

"What 'bout my chemo?" KE asked.

"The cycle you are on, you'll be done for a few weeks in the beginning a July. I think ya could get away, as long as yer feelin' okay."

KE looked out the window. "Not sure I want ta spend the fourth a July holiday with my brother and his faggot boyfriend," he said softly.

Cecilia stopped at a red light, turned, and gave her brother a fierce look. "Please don't use that language with me," she said. "You can say he's gay. And, after thirty years, I think Jack is more than a 'boyfriend.'"

KE made another one of his grunting noises. "What's Ennis call 'em?"

"Partner, if ya want ta know. That's the term he uses with me when we talk."

The light changed to green and Cecilia pushed her foot gently on the gas.

"Why does he have a party on fourth a July, anyway? Ain't his birthday, what's so special 'bout the day?"

"He and Jack consider it their anniversary."

"Anniversary a what?"

"Bein' together. Gettin' married, actually, is what Ennis says."

KE grunted a third time. "Guys can't be married. It's unnatural, that's what it is. Makes me feel sick thinkin' 'bout it."

Cecilia turned into a parking space of the outpatient oncology clinic, put the car in park, and turned the key in the ignition. She looked at her brother. "Mebbe I was wrong, mebbe I shouldn't have asked Ennis 'bout ya comin' ta the party."

"Mebbe ya shouldn't, or mebbe ya should a asked me first."

"Well," she said, "I thought ya were at a point in yer life where you were willin' ta forgive and forget."

"Not sure I can ever forget that my brother's a fa..," KE stopped, "I mean, gay."

"And what exactly is such a problem about that, anyway?" she asked, exasperation coming though in her voice.

"He has sex with another man. Ain't natural."

Cecilia shook her head. "I think you are bein' completely ridiculous. I suspect that 99 percent of his life is exactly like yours—or mine, at least. He gets up in the mornin', he works all day, he eats three meals. He talks ta his kids and grandkids on the phone, watches TV, sees his friends, mebbe plays cards. And at the end a the day, yes, he goes ta bed with a man at his side, but what difference does that make? What they do in their bed ain't no business of ours. Besides, it's been the same man for a good long time, can't say nothin' 'bout Ennis havin' unfaithful ways." She paused for a minute, then continued. "If he was one a those men that dressed in dresses and wore make up n wigs…well then, mebbe you'd have somethin' ta complain 'bout. But the fact is, KE, Ennis is the same man I have know all my life. Bein' gay ain't changed anythin' 'bout him, if ya want ta know the truth. At least, that's the way I see it."

"So ya really don't have a problem with it?" asked KE.

"No, I don't."

"And ya really want me ta make up with him?"

"I don't care if ya make up with him or not, I just wanted ta give ya the opportunity. And since this ain't somethin' ya can hash out on the phone, it seemed like a good chance for ya ta see him face to face. And maybe get ta see yer nieces, and their families, too. Ya ain't ever met any of them."

KE looked out the window, then looked at the clock in the dashboard. "What time's my appointment?" he asked. "Are we gonna be late?"

Cecilia shook her head. "No, we're early. Ya got 15 minutes, still."

KE took a deep breath. "What did Ennis say? Did he really say I was welcome?"

"He said you were welcome if ya treated him n Jack with the respect that they deserve in their home. In his words, he said he wasn't gonna take any shit from you, and if that was the way you were gonna act, you could just stay home. But if you had the right attitude, you could come ta visit."

"Well, I need ta think 'bout this. Ya sort a sprung it on me."

"I thought ya'd feel that way. It's a few weeks away, we have time ta plan."

KE nodded and opened the door. "Let's go. Time for me ta get more poison in my veins."

Cecilia walked with her brother towards the building, then stopped and looked at him. "I'd like ta get a picture of the three of us together. We ain't got a single picture of us together—not one, not even from the old days."

"I ain't good lookin' anymore. I'm old and sick."

"I know, but you're still my brother. And Ennis's brother. I'd like ta see the three of us together."

"I'll think about it."


	14. Chapter 14

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 14. Eternal Knot

"The way this party is shapin' up, we're gonna be entertainin' for three days. What happened ta havin' a little get together on the fourth a July?" Jack looked up from the pad in his hand, where he was making notations about guests and plans for the party, which was now, just ten days away.

"What do ya mean?" asked Ennis.

"The fourth a July is on a Tuesday, which is turnin' inta a royal pain in the ass," explained Jack. "All the out a town guests are comin' for the weekend. We're gonna have a shitload a company ta take care of for days."

Ennis sat down on the couch next to Jack and looked over his shoulder at the pad. "Who's comin' early?"

Jack pointed to the list of names with his pen. "Junior and her family are gettin' up at the crack a dawn and leavin' Laramie on Saturday. They're thinkin' they're gonna do the drive in one day."

Ennis shook his head. "That's a fuckin' long drive with three little kids in the car…"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she said if it was too much, they'd stop, but she wanted ta try ta get here in one day." He looked back down at his pad. "Then, Jenny…she and Kelly are goin' ta be fllyin' inta Denver and rentin' a car."

"Denver? What the fuck for? They should be flyin' ta Lubbock, Jenny knows that."

"She said she wanted ta get on a direct flight, not hafta change planes. And they want ta show Evan the Rocky Mountains."

"The kid is three fuckin' years old!" exclaimed Ennis. "He ain't gonna remember the Rocky Mountains."

Jack laughed. "Whatever. It's their trip, if they want ta drive from Denver, I ain't gonna argue."

Ennis laughed with him. "I s'pose not. Who else?"

"Well, Lureen is flyin' ta Dallas, then drivin'. We won't be seein' much a her, though, she's spendin' the weekend with Bobby and the grandkids."

"Why is she comin' anyway? Is her husband gonna be here?"

"No, that's what gave her the idea ta visit. Allen is on call for the whole holiday weekend at some vet emergency clinic in Corpus Christi. Lureen figures he'll be workin' the whole damn time, good excuse for her ta get away." Jack looked back at the list again. "Then your sister…"

"We heard from her?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she called earlier today. You were out leadin' that trail ride in the state park."

"Oh. So what'd she say?"

"They're plannin' ta leave Casper on Saturday, stop for the night, and get here some time late on Sunday. She asked 'bout stayin' here."

"What do ya mean?"

"Instead a stayin' at a campground, she was wonderin' if they could park the RV here, hook it up ta the hose and electricity down at the barn."

"And ya said…?"

"I thought it would be okay, but wanted ta double check with you."

Ennis nodded. "I s'pose it'd be okay." He paused, then continued. "Did she say anythin' 'bout my brother?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. He's thinkin' a comin'. She explained ta him what you said, he's been thinkin' 'bout it…thinks he can be polite."

"I don't want just polite, Jack. This is our home, he needs ta respect that."

"I know, Ennis, I know. It sounded like, listenin' ta yer sister, that's she's got a good understandin' a what you said and she's makin' it good and plain for yer brother."

Ennis frowned, but didn't say anything further.

Jack looked back down at his list. "Tom Lawrence ain't comin', he's got a family picnic."

"Well, that's too bad. I was hopin' ta see him, it's been awhile."

"Yup, me too." Jack pointed to the pad again. "Billy said anythin' ta you 'bout his plans? His friend, what's his name, Scott? He comin'?"

Ennis shook his head. "Nope, Billy ain't said nothin' since he first asked if he could bring em."

"It doesn't really matter. One person, more or less, ain't gonna make much difference. And they ain't stayin' overnight."

Ennis winked at Jack. "Well, at least not here. Who knows what Billy is plannin'."

"Seducin' his man?"

"Mebbe," said Ennis with a laugh. "Like you seduced me." He leaned over and pulled Jack in close, giving him a kiss in the spot below his ear.

Jack moved into the embrace and ran his lips across Ennis's cheek. "I seduced you…?" Their lips came together, drowning out Jack's words in mid-sentence. They held the kiss for a long and languorous moment, finally breaking apart and looking at each other.

Ennis loosened his arms from around Jack, and Jack extricated his pad from the space between them. He started to look at it again.

"You still thinkin' 'bout the party?" Ennis asked, taking the pad from Jack's hand. "After a kiss like that?"

Jack smiled at him. "I guess I can wait til tomorrow for the party. But, Ennis, I do have somethin' I want ta talk ta ya 'bout," he said. "And it's kinda serious."

Ennis pulled back, looking worried. "Bad serious?"

Jack shook his head and stood up. "No, not bad." He walked over to the desk and pulled open the drawer, taking something small out. He came back to the couch and sat down next to Ennis. "When ya started talkin' 'bout doin' somethin' for thirty years—a remembrance—well, I was thinkin' a the same thing."

He held up his hand, and Ennis could see he was holding a small black velvet box. "What's this?"

Jack offered it to him. "Go on. You can open it."

Ennis flipped open the top. Inside were two matching silver rings, wedged in the black velvet interior. He looked up at Jack, his eyes puzzled.

Jack smiled at him. "You started talkin' 'bout nipple rings, but I was thinkin' a rings too…the more traditional type."

Ennis rubbed his finger along one of the rings in the box. "These look like the rings we have…but they're different."

"They're made by the same person."

"Sarah?"

Jack nodded.

"She still doin' craft fairs?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. She has her own shop now. And a website. That's how I tracked her down. But she's still in Albuquerque." Jack took the box from Ennis and looked at the rings. "This style is called 'eternal knot.' Sarah said people use em as weddin' rings, or anniversary rings."

Ennis nodded, still looking at the rings in the box. "Ours are called…?" His voice trailed off.

"Lover's braid," Jack answered. "Sarah is still makin' em, it's her bestseller."

Ennis twisted the ring on his finger as he looked at it. "Held up pretty well for a 25 dollar ring we bought at a craft fair."

"They have. And you can bet her rings cost more than 25 dollars now," he added, with a laugh.

Ennis looked at Jack. "So, what's the serious part? Buyin' two rings ain't such a big deal."

Jack took a deep breath. "Well, I was hopin'…or mebbe wonderin'…'bout havin' some sort a ceremony at the party. Somethin' where we could exchange the rings with each other."

Ennis looked down at his hands, twisting the ring he wore around his right ring finger. He thought for a moment, then looked up. "I don't think so, Jack," he said softly.

"You don't think so ta the rings, or ta the ceremony?"

"Ta the ceremony. You know me, Jack, I'm a private guy…"

"I know, Ennis, but I was thinkin' mebbe with the family here, you'd be okay with it." His voice was a mixture of hopefulness and disappointment.

Ennis looked up and fixed his eyes on Jack's. "I might a done it if it was just the kids. But with Cecilia and KE, and Lureen…I dunno, it's diff'rnt. I'm not sure I could stand up in front a all of em and make a vow ta ya."

Jack nodded, clicking the box shut. "That's okay, Ennis. I understand."

Ennis took Jack's hand, and took the box from him. "Jack…I want ta wear this ring. It's beautiful. And ya know I wanted somethin' for thirty years. I'm just not comfortable standin' up in front of a bunch a people…you know me."

"I do. And it's okay, don't worry 'bout it. I ain't mad or anythin'."

Ennis opened the box again and took out one of the rings. "How did ya know what size ta get?"

"I took a guess. We wear the same size pants, I thought we might wear the same size rings."

Ennis chuckled softly, then slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. "Looks like ya guessed right," he said, as he slipped the ring off and placed it back in the box. "Yers must fit."

"Yeah, I tried it on when they arrived."

Ennis looked at Jack, then back at the box in his hand. "Wait a minute," he said, standing up. He crossed the living room to the bookcase and quickly extracted a small black book. Jack watched him, puzzled. Ennis flipped through the pages, nodding to himself. He came back to the couch and sat down, putting the book down next to him.

Jack looked over at the book, realizing in that instant that it was Ennis's prayer book that his sister had given him when he married Alma. It was open to the "Sacrament of Matrimony."

Ennis opened the box and took out one of the rings, then lifted Jack's left hand. He smiled as he pushed the ring onto Jack's fourth finger. "I, Ennis, take you Jack, ta be my husband, ta have and ta hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health," he paused, glancing over at the open prayer book next to him, then turned back to Jack, still smiling, "for richer or poorer, and I promise to be faithful ta ya til death do us part." He held Jack's hand for a minute, looking at the ring, then looking at Jack.

Jack turned the ring on his finger and looked at Ennis. "You ain't ever called me yer husband before," he said softly.

"And I prob'ly ain't gonna start announcin' it ta the world," replied Ennis. "But that's what ya are. That's how I think 'bout ya."

Jack smiled at him, then looked over at the prayer book. "My turn," he said, taking the ring and Ennis's left hand. "I, Jack, take you Ennis, ta be my lovin' husband, ta have and ta hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. I promise ta be faithful ta ya til death do us part."

The ring settled in at the base of Ennis's finger, looking as comfortable and natural as if he had been wearing it forever. He lifted his eyes to Jack's. "Do I get ta kiss the groom?" he said.

"A course," said Jack, and once again, their lips met for a long and luxurious kiss, tongues twisting together.

They came apart, breathless for a moment, eyes locked. Then, Jack reached out picked up the prayer book, intending to close it and return it to the bookshelf. But as he did so, the front cover fell open, and a cluster of postcards spilled out. "Oh," said Jack, "I forgot these were in here." He sorted through them, looking quickly at the messages, then pulled out one with a picture of Signal Mountain on the front. "This was the first one," he said, his voice low.

Ennis nodded, and without even looking at the card, said, "Friend, this letter is long over due…I'm coming through on the 24th…"

Jack looked up at him. "The 24th? The twenty-fourth a June? That's today."

Ennis nodded. "I know. I'm the sentimental one, remember?"

Jack looked surprised. "Our reunion was today…"

Ennis nodded again. "Yup. I remembered that, and I remembered the cards were in my prayer book. And that's why I thought today might be a good day ta get married…or remarried, if that's what we did. And usin' the book, we had the right words this time."

"Oh, Ennis…" said Jack softly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

"Is it okay with you? What I did?"

"It's perfect. It's better than fourth a July, better than bein' in front a the family." Jack reached out and took Ennis's hand into is own.

"I love you, cowboy," said Ennis, his voice quiet.

"I love you too," said Jack, holding both of Ennis's hands and rubbing his thumbs across the two rings he now wore, the same as Jack.

They sat there for a minute, not talking, not kissing, just contemplating the moment. Finally, Ennis stood up. He took the prayer book and returned it to its space on the bookshelf, then came back to the couch and pulled Jack to his feet. "One good thing 'bout gettin' married in the evenin', we don't hafta wait long for the honeymoon ta start."

Jack smiled as Ennis ran his thumb along Jack's cheekbone, tracing it down his jaw. "Got somethin' special in mind?" he asked.

"I'm thinkin' I can tie ya up, mebbe put a blindfold on ya…ain't done that in a while."

Jack felt an erotic shiver run down his spine. "That the way ya treat yer husband?"

"Sure…you ain't a blushin' groom, I know ya like it when I fuck ya silly." He paused, rubbing his hand across the rough denim of Jack's jeans, feeling his erection through the fabric. "I think ya like the idea, but ya got somethin' else in mind?"

"Well, I was thinkin' a fillin' up the Jacuzzi tub, and lightin' some candles, and drinkin' champagne…" His hand traveled around Ennis's back, then slid down, resting on his ass.

"Hm," said Ennis, "sounds like yer goin' for romance."

Jack nodded. "Yup. And after the romance, then ya can tie me up."

Ennis winked. "Jack fuckin' Twist, sounds like we got a busy night ahead of us. I think we need ta stop talkin'…"

"And get fuckin'. Let me turn out the lights."

"And I'll get the champagne," said Ennis, heading for the kitchen. He came back into the living room and saw that Jack was still standing there, the room now dark and Jack in the shadow. "You okay, babe?" said Ennis.

"I'm fine," said Jack, "just waitin' for you."

Ennis walked over and pulled him close, one more time. "My husband," he said softly.

"My lover," said Jack. "Let's go upstairs."


	15. Chapter 15

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 15. Water Talk, Interrupted

Jack opened the bathroom cabinet. "I knew we had some candles in here," he said, lifting out a votive light in a small holder.

"We got a fuckin' case a candles in there and you know it," said Ennis, his voice light.

"Gotta be prepared," replied Jack. "Never know when the mood will hit." He moved around the room, placing the candles along the window sill, the back of the toilet, and edge of the tub, lighting them as he went. Ennis, for his part, started the water running in the bath, testing the temperature with his fingers.

"Don't make it too hot," said Jack.

"It's gotta be hot. The jets cool it off quick."

"You've always liked it hotter n me."

Ennis laughed. "That's 'cause growing up, I always got stuck with the cold shower. Never enough hot water for the last kid in line."

He straightened up and started to unbutton his shirt, but Jack moved close and pushed Ennis's hands away. "C'mere you gorgeous thing. Lemme do that."

"You gorgeous thing?" Ennis laughed.

"I'm feelin' silly," Jack answered, with a wink and a smile.

"If yer feelin' silly now, what are ya gonna be like after we get a coupla glasses a champagne in you?"

"Horny," said Jack, without a second's hesitation.

"Works for me," said Ennis, letting his shirt be pushed off his shoulders. He grabbed the hem of Jack's polo shirt and pulled it up and off, tossing it across the room towards the hamper. They quickly undressed each other, and then Ennis sat at the edge of the tub, unwinding the metal bail on the bottle of champagne, popping the cork, while holding it neatly in his hand. He poured two flutes and picked one up, handing it to Jack, and tapped the edge of the glass with his own.

"Here's to anniversaries," he said.

Jack smiled. "And weddins." He looked at the glass before taking a sip. "Plastic don't clink like glass," he said.

"Yeah, but we learned that lesson the hard way. No glass near the tub." Ennis swiveled around and put his feet in the water, then slid down into the bath.

Jack slid in next to him, gasping a bit. "Man it is fuckin' hot," he said.

"Oh, don't be a wuss. Ya want bubbles or jets?"

"Bubbles, I think."

Ennis nodded and adjusted the switch and the hot water gurgled around them. Jack maneuvered himself into position between Ennis's legs, then picked up his champagne glass and took another sip. "Now this is my idea a celebratin'," he said, craning his head to smile at Ennis.

Ennis nodded, smiling back and sipping his champagne. "This is the life," he said. "Don't get much better than this."

"It surely don't."

They lay back in the tub, Jack resting his head on Ennis's shoulder, listening to the bubbling water, watching the flickering candles cast shadows on the wall. After a few minutes, Ennis picked up the champagne bottle. "Want a refill?"

"Sure," said Jack, holding up his glass.

Ennis poured, then looked at the label. "This ain't bad. It's got more taste than some a the other stuff we've had."

"It should. It's real champagne."

"What do ya mean, real champagne? We been drinkin' fake champagne all these years?"

"In a manner a speakin', yup. Real champagne comes from France, from a place called Champagne."

"Hm," said Ennis. "Never knew that." He took another sip. "How much does real champagne from France cost?"

"You don't want ta know."

Ennis gave Jack a poke. "C'mon, tell me."

"That bottle cost 60 bucks."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?"

"Nope. You asked, I told ya."

"I can't believe you spent 60 bucks on a bottle a champagne. And I can't believe I am drinkin' it. What the fuck were ya thinkin', Jack?"

"I was thinkin' we were gonna have somethin' ta celebrate, and this seemed like the time ta try real champagne."

"Goddamn," said Ennis. "Sixty bucks on a bottle a bubbly shit. Can't hardly believe it."

"Believe it," said Jack. "And enjoy it."

Ennis chuckled. They sat in the hot water, idly caressing each other, enjoying the expensive wine, not talking, just sharing a comfortable companionship of the life spent together. After a few minutes. Jack put his glass down, swiveled around, and turned his face up to Ennis. "Gimme a kiss."

Ennis laughed, placing his glass down next to Jack's. "You want a kiss?" he asked his voice light and teasing.

Jack nodded yes and Ennis put both hands on either side of Jack's face, pulling him close. He bent down and gave Jack's lower lip a little bite, then placed his mouth fully over Jack's, their tongues exploring the space between them.

"Oh," said Jack, as they pulled apart. "You've always been a good kisser."

"A good kisser?" said Ennis, raising his eyebrows.

Jack nodded. "Ever since the first time ya kissed me…must not a been the first night, but that second night we got it on in the tent…you've got a way a holdin' my face…"

"I never took no kissin' lessons, just did it."

Jack laughed. "We knew fuck all 'bout fuckin' and seemed ta learn that as we went along, but yer a natural at kissin'."

"Well, then, if that's the case, let me give ya another one."

And so the evening progressed, sipping champagne, kissing and caressing, sharing silly talk. When the water cooled, they drained some out and replaced it with hot. When the bubbles shut off, they dunked under the water and shampooed each other's hair. When the water cooled a second time, Jack looked at his hand, first admiring the new ring he wore, then noticing his fingers. "I think it's time ta get out," he said. "I'm turnin' inta a prune."

"Okay," said Ennis. "Ready for round two?"

Jack nodded yes.

"Want me ta tie ya up still?"

"I want ya to do whatever ya want ta do ta me."

Ennis smiled again, flipped the drain lever with his toe, stood, and stepped out the tub. He handed Jack a terrycloth robe from the hook on the back of the bathroom door, then wrapped himself in the second one that hung there. He walked to the window, intending to blow out the candles on the sill, but stopped, and looked through the glass across the yard.

"Jack," he said. "Billy's truck is down at the stable."

"What?"

"Billy's truck…it wasn't there earlier, was it?"

Jack shook his head no.

"That's strange…this time a night on a Saturday? What's he doin' here?"

"I dunno," said Jack. "Ya think we should go check?"

"Yeah," said Ennis, taking off his robe and pulling on his jeans from the heap on the floor. "I'll go down, you stay here."

Jack nodded. Ennis dropped his robe on the chair and picked up his shirt, buttoning it as he left the room. Jack finished extinguishing the candles, then walked to the window, watching Ennis as he came out the front door, crossed the grass, and headed towards the stable.

"Somethin' ain't right," he thought to himself. He hung his robe back on the hook and quickly redressed in his discarded clothes.


	16. Chapter 16

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 16. Lessons Learned

Ennis strode quickly across the yard, circling around the truck and coming up to the driver's side window. He had no idea what he'd find and was half afraid of coming on Billy in some sort of embarrassing situation—making out or more with his friend Scott from Lubbock, perhaps? But as he peered through the glass it appeared that Billy was alone, slumped over the steering wheel of his truck.

Ennis rapped on the window with his knuckles and when Billy lifted his head, Ennis pulled open the door. Billy turned and looked at him and Ennis could see blood on his face, caked around his nose and mouth. It was dark and Ennis wasn't entirely sure, but it appeared that his right eye was bruised and swollen.

"Bill, what happened?" said Ennis, pushing him by the shoulders to sit up straight in his seat.

"My daddy decided he needed some punchin' practice, and used my face as a bag," said Billy, his words thick and slurred.

Ennis was alarmed. He couldn't tell in the darkness how badly Billy was hurt or if his injuries were serious. He seemed to be breathing and was obviously conscious, but his head was lolling about his shoulders as if he was a rag doll.

"Bill, c'mon, let me get ya up ta the house," said Ennis, gently pulling his from the truck. "Are ya okay? Can ya stand?"

Billy nodded yes and Ennis supported him, pulling Billy's arm around his shoulder and putting his other arm around Billy's waist. "C'mon, let's go," he said, starting to walk slowly towards the house.

Billy seemed to have his feet under himself and as they walked, Ennis began to think that his injuries were confined to his face. However, Ennis could smell alcohol and wondered if Billy was more than a little drunk.

Jack was waiting for them at the door, lights from the house shining behind him. "Ennis, what happened?" he said, as they came up the steps.

"Billy says he had a little run in with his daddy," said Ennis. "Let's get him in the kitchen and get his face cleaned up, see how bad it is."

The three men walked through the house to the kitchen, Ennis helping Billy to settle down in a chair. "C'mon, Bill, lemme see your face, lemme see what he did ta ya," he said, tipping up Billy's chin with his finger.

"I'll get a coupla washcloths and a towel," said Jack, heading out of the room. He quickly returned and ran one of the cloths under the faucet, wringing it out and handing it to Ennis.

Ennis sponged off the blood, which had dripped down Billy's chin and onto his shirt. "I think it looks worse than it is," he said softly to Jack. "There's lotsa blood but I think it's all from his nose." He gently washed the young man's face, then felt his nose with his fingers. "This hurt, Bill?" he asked.

Billy shook his head no.

"I don't think his nose is broken," said Ennis, again directing his comments to Jack. Ennis finished washing the blood off, then tipped his head up again. "Billy, open yer eyes, lookit me."

Even though his right eye was swollen, Billy did as he was told and Ennis could see his pupils retracting in the bright light of the kitchen. "I don't think we need ta go ta the hospital tonight," he said, "but he is gonna have a shiner tomorrow."

Jack went over to the refrigerator and put a handful of ice cubes in a plastic bag, which he wrapped in a towel and handed to Ennis, who put it gently against Billy's eye. "Can ya hold that, Bill?" he asked. Billy nodded yes. "Are ya drunk?"

Billy shook his head no. "I have a bottle in the truck and took a coupla swigs," he said, "but I ain't drunk. And I wasn't drinkin' and drivin', don't worry 'bout that." He gave Ennis and Jack a wan smile.

Ennis gave a small laugh. "Well, that ain't really on my mind, but it's good ta know, I s'pose," he said. "So what happened? Feel like talkin' 'bout it?"

Billy nodded. "Sure. Ain't a long story. Mama planned a family dinner—my daddy, he's had lots a truckin' work, been gone a lot. And I've been goin' up ta Lubbock most every weekend, so I ain't been around. This weekend, everyone was gonna be here, so Mama rounded us all up for supper."

He shifted in his seat, and gingerly moved the ice pack on his eye. "Everythin' was goin' fine," he said. My sister, she's gettin' serious with her boyfriend and was talkin' on and on 'bout him. Sounds like they might even be thinkin' a gettin' married."

"So….?" prompted Jack, urging him to continue.

"So, my other sister said ta me, 'Billy, when you gonna meet a nice girl and settle down. Yer 28, time for you ta be thinkin' of a family and a home….'

"I s'pose this was the point where mebbe I made my mistake, but I felt like a needed ta say something. Besides, Ennis, I told ya that my mama knows I'm gay and you said my daddy prob'ly knows too."

Ennis groaned. "I was only speculatin' Bill…"

"I know, you don't know my family well, but…well, I was thinkin' it was time to get the truth out there. Anyway, I said that I was seein' someone and I was startin' ta think it was serious. A course they was all interested, askin' questions, and naturally my sister said, 'What's her name?' and I said, 'It's a him and his name his Scott.'"

This time, Ennis and Jack groaned in unison.

Billy gave them another wan smile but shook his head. "It was okay. Everyone seemed kinda stunned, didn't say nothin', then Mama asked if he was a nice boy. So I talked 'bout him a bit, not sayin' too much, just that he's goin' ta the Tech, comes from a small town, like me.

"We finished dinner. Daddy went ta watch TV, my brother went ta his room, and my sisters and I helped Mama clean up in the kitchen. They actually started askin' me more 'bout Scott, stuff like when could they meet em. I was thinkin', 'Okay, I got over that hurdle in one piece…'

"Then, as I went to leave, Daddy said he wanted ta talk ta me. And the next thing I knew, pow! One punch, straight ta the kisser."

"He didn't say anythin'?"

Billy looked down, rubbing the ice along the edge of his eye. "He said somethin'. I ain't gonna repeat it, you can imagine what it was."

Ennis took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bill, ya didn't deserve that."

"Was it like that for you?" he asked.

Ennis smiled at him. "I told ya the other day, I had my own horrible family dinner, guess you did too."

"I guess the thing that surprised me, I thought it was goin' okay. He didn't say anythin', seemed kinda quiet but not mad…then he socked me."

"I think," said Jack, "it's hard for families, but it hits fathers in the gut. I know it did for my daddy, and he never forgave me."

"Well, I hope I can forgive em. I mean, he is my daddy …" His voice trailed off.

Jack smiled at him. "Ta be honest, Billy, you ain't done nothin' wrong. He's the one that needs ta do the forgivin', he punched you in the face for what? Havin' a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but right now, it don't feel that way."

"I understand…let's just hope that time helps. What's the expression, time heals all wounds?"

Billy looked up at him questioningly. "Does it, Jack? Really?"

Jack shook his head. "Mebbe, mebbe not. Mebbe it's a platitude. But I'd like ta believe it's true."

Billy sighed, then looked at the ice pack in his hand. "I s'pose I should be headin' back ta my apartment…"

"Billy," said Ennis, "why'd ya come over here tonight?"

"Why? 'Cause I was feelin' sorry for myself, didn't want ta be alone. I…, I wanted ta talk ta someone and I thought you'd understand."

"Well we do. And that's why ya prob'ly should spend the night. We got a guest room…okay with you, Jack?"

"A course. C'mon," he said, standing up and leading Billy out of the room. "Lemme get ya a towel, and see if I can find ya a spare toothbrush." They walked up the stairs together, and into the bathroom. Jack opened the medicine chest and rummaged around, extracting a toothbrush and a bottle of Advil. "Ya probably want ta take these," he said, shaking two pills into his hand. "It'll help with the swellin'…and your achin' head."

He offered them to Billy along with a glass of water. "Thanks," Billy said, gulping them down. He looked around the bathroom, noticing the candles and the half-finished champagne next to the tub. "Oh, looks like I interrupted somethin'. I'm sorry."

Jack blushed a bit, then shook his head. "No need ta apologize," he said. "We was finishin' up…in fact, Ennis was blowin' out the candles when he looked out the window."

Billy sank down in the chair, his face a mask of sadness. "This is what I want," he said. "Just a happy life with a man who loves me, livin' in our home…"

Jack looked at him. "This didn't come easy, Bill. Yer lookin' at thirty years a hard work ta get ta this point."

"I know. But ya had yer man at yer side."

"I do, but he wasn't always there." Jack paused and sat on the edge of the tub. "Bill, how serious is it with Scott?"

Billy at him. "Pretty serious, I think. I ain't ever felt like this before."

Jack nodded and Billy continued. "He's asked me…well, we've talked about…movin' in together."

"And ya said?"

"No, for now."

"Because?"

"Because things are uncertain. He's goin' ta school so I'd have ta move ta Lubbock…not sure what would happen there or what I'd find for work…" his voice trailed off.

Jack looked down, twisting the new ring he wore around his left ring finger. He paused, then looked at Billy. "Lemme tell ya a little story, Bill. You know that Ennis and I met back in 63, then were apart for four years before we saw each other again. It was thirty-nine years ago today, actually. That's what we were celebratin' tonight."

"Oh," said Billy, softly.

"It was a bittersweet reunion, Bill. That was the first time I asked Ennis ta ranch up with me and he said no." Jack paused for a minute, then continued. "He said no each time I asked for the next nine years. It wasn't until I was pretty desperate that he realized what we needed was ta be together."

Billy didn't say anything, just let Jack continue.

"I realize you don't have a wife n kids like me n Ennis had and I realize times have changed in nearly forty years. Still, Bill, if ya want a life, and Scott's the one, then ya need to get started on buildin' that life."

"But my daddy?"

"If it's meant ta be, yer daddy will come 'round. If he don't, it's his loss. But you need to find yer path for yer life."

Billy looked down, then looked up and smiled at Jack. "Thanks," he said. "And I forgot ta tell ya…Scott said yes ta comin' ta the party. So you'll get ta meet him. I sometimes think," he paused, "that you are my family. So I want ya ta meet em."

Jack smiled, not saying anything, but his face conveyed his emotions. He stood up and started picking up the candles to put them away. "Lemme me show ya the room down the hall," he said, "I can give ya a clean tee shirt ta wear, but I don't have any pajamas."

"That's okay Jack, yer doin' more than I expected."

Jack continued, ignoring the interruption. "And then if you'll excuse me, Ennis and I got some celebratin' to finish." Even though his voice was serious, he said this with a wink.

"Sure thing," said Billy, smiling back. "Don't forget your champagne."

* * *

The next morning, Jack was standing in the kitchen, flipping pancakes onto a platter, when the phone rang. "Lazy L, this is Jack," he said cheerily.

"Jack, this is Bill Jarrett. Is Billy there?"

Jack looked around the corner of the door into the dining room, where Billy sat at the table with Ennis, each drinking a up of coffee. He motioned to the phone and mouthed the words, "It's yer daddy." Billy shook his head no.

Jack turned back to the phone. "He's down in the stable right now. I can tell em to call ya."

"Yeah, do that, willya? Thanks." Jack was about to hang up when he heard Bill Senior's voice again. "Uh, Jack, ya got a minute?"

"Yeah, I'm cookin' pancakes but they can wait."

"I'm assumin' Billy came over there last night?"

"Yeah, Bill, he did. We invited em ta spend the night."

"Okay, 'cause I was worried. I called his apartment a bunch a times and was gonna call you, but by then it was after midnight." He paused. "Listen, Jack, how's he doin'?"

"He's got a nice black eye but that's 'bout it. Nose ain't broken. There was lots a blood but no real damage."

Bill Jarrett, Sr., sighed into the phone. "I don't know what got inta me," he said. "I ain't ever hit Billy…he's always been a good kid."

"And he still is," said Jack, "although I would say he's a man now, not a kid."

"I know. I just…I just…I mean, I know how you and Ennis are, I just didn't want it for my son."

Jack felt some anger build in the space behind his eyes, but tried to still the feeling. _No point in getting mad at this fella_, he thought. _He's trying to deal with the news and at least he's talking._ He took a deep breath. "Bill, ya should be grateful he's a good person, ain't usin' drugs, ain't in trouble with the law. Bein' gay ain't a crime or somethin' ta be ashamed of."

"I know…and I knew 'bout Billy. His mama told me. It's just, hearin' the words from his mouth…well, I just kinda got irrational."

"Well, Bill, if I can be blunt, ya need ta control that feelin'. We gays got enough problems with strangers wantin' ta beat us up and tell us how ta live our lives. If our loved ones do the same thing, it don't leave many options open, now does it?"

"No, Jack, it don't."

"Listen, my pancakes are gettin' cold and I'm gettin' hungry. I'll tell Billy ya called."

"Do that, Jack, please. Tell him…tell him, I want ta apologize."

"Will do, Bill. You take care now." He hung up the phone and walked into the dining room. He looked at the young man sitting at the table, his black and blue eye a fresh reminder of the altercation from the night before. Jack thought of his father, who died without ever apologizing, Ennis and his brother, trying to patch things up after twenty-five years. _Maybe_, he thought, _maybe things are gettin' better for gays in the world._

"That was yer daddy, Billy," he said. "He wants ya ta call. I think he's forgiven ya."


	17. Chapter 17

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 17. Company's Comin'

Jack slid into his spot in the bed and immediately felt Ennis's arms embrace him, turn him on his side and pull him close, so they were lying back-to-chest. "Mornin' darlin'," Ennis whispered, his voice low and throaty, his lips close to Jack's ear.

"Darlin'?" said Jack. "I don't get that very often."

"I save it for special occasions," replied Ennis. "Like today."

"Ohhh, today is special?"

"Um-hmm, I'm feeling frisky." Ennis pulled Jack closer, and Jack could feel Ennis's erection against his ass; Ennis reached with his hand and grasped Jack's cock, holding it completely and beginning to stroke. "You feelin' frisky too?" he whispered.

"You know it babe, I always am for you."

Ennis chuckled softly to himself and they lay like that for a few minutes, Jack feeling powerless in Ennis's strong arms, letting himself be stimulated and aroused by Ennis's practiced hands.

Ennis leaned in, placing hot kisses along Jack's neck and shoulder, nipping lightly at the skin and tugging at it with his teeth. For his efforts he received a low moan from Jack, who leaned further into Ennis's body, willing his muscles to meld with his lover's.

"Ya want a hard fuck or a gentle fuck? Sideways or from the back?" Ennis whispered.

"Sideways," said Jack, hitching up his leg. "I want ya ta control me."

"Okay, cowboy, ya got it," said Ennis, taking his hand off Jack's cock and holding out his fingers. Jack reached for the tube of K-Y on the bedside table and squirted a generous glob on Ennis's fingers, which he used to lube his cock. He stuck out his fingers for another squirt, which he then rubbed against Jack's perineum and ass, pressing his cock against the sphincter. "Ready?" Jack nodded, his head against Ennis's chest, Ennis holding him tight.

Ennis waited for a few long seconds, his hand off Jack's cock, and when he felt the muscle relax, he pushed his in, feeling the muscle further relax as Ennis pushed his cock deeper. He took Jack's cock in his hand and with the stimulation, he felt the Jack's muscles tighten; Ennis groaned a bit, enjoying the sensation. Jack's hand closed around Ennis's, and they hitched together and began to move simultaneously in a practiced rhythm.

Their breathing, hoarse and raspy, and low guttural moans were the only sounds in the room. As their arousal grew, they vocalized more, Jack throwing his head back and bucking against Ennis's thrusts. "Ohmigod, fuck me, En, fuck me…" and Ennis replied with a grunt and a growl, biting harder on the skin at the base of Jack's neck.

"I'm comin'…"

"Me too," said Jack, "let's control it, let's come together," and Ennis responded by pulling Jack's hips, angling his thrust and stroking harder on Jack's cock. "Oh yes…" said Jack, his voice drowned out by Ennis's ragged breath. A few more thrusts and he felt the hot explosion of Ennis's orgasm in his ass, and his cock erupted, spilling semen over their conjoined hands.

Jack let his uplifted leg relax and Ennis's cock softened, but otherwise they didn't move, Jack still held in the firm embrace, feeling the hammering of Ennis's heart against his back. Ennis twisted his fingers through Jack's pubic hair, massaging the sticky semen against his belly; Jack laughed softly, "That tickles, babe."

"Oh darlin'," Ennis whispered, his voice strangled, "let me make ya laugh some more. I want ta make ya laugh forever."

As they relaxed and settled together, Jack murmured, "Oh darlin' is right. Can't complain 'bout that first thing in the mornin'." Ennis loosened his grip and Jack turned, pulling Ennis's face close to his. "Love ya, babe," he said, as he leaned in for a kiss, running his tongue across Ennis's teeth.

"Love you too," said Ennis, his eyes soft and lazy and drinking in the look of Jack.

They spent the next few minutes in a post-coital exploration of each other, hands and tongues, rubbing and caressing, amazed anew at the love they shared. Eventually they fell apart and Jack lay against the pillow, Ennis propped on his elbow and gazing down. Jack gave him a lazy smile. "I could do this all day," he said.

"I could too, but we got company comin', and I'll bet ya the earliest arrivals will be here this mornin'."

Jack nodded. "I bet yer right, and not only is company gonna drive us outta this bed, but we got a stable full a horses ta worry 'bout, too." This was said as he looked at the bedside clock.

Jack moved as if to get up but Ennis laid a restraining hand on his arm. "Ya don't got ta worry 'bout that, Bobby is down at the stable this mornin'."

"Bobby?" said Jack, with a puzzled expression.

Ennis smiled at him. "Bobby Jarrett, not Bobby Twist," he said. "Billy's brother."

"Bobby Jarrett? What's he doin' here?"

"Anglin' for his brother's job, think."

Jack turned on his side and propped himself up, so his eyes met Ennis's. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Whatever ya said ta Billy last weekend, he took it ta heart," replied Ennis. "He's talkin' 'bout movin' ta Lubbock and movin' in with Scott."

"Really?"

Ennis nodded. "He's lookin' for a job up there, and they're lookin' for a place ta live. Scott's in a house with roommates, Billy says they want ta be alone."

"I can understand that." He mused out loud, "I wonder what Scott is like…"

"You'll meet em in a few days," said Ennis, "but I saw a picture."

"Oh? Is he good lookin'?"

Ennis nodded yes. "He is, but you'll be surprised."

"What do ya mean, surprised?"

"He's Chinese-American."

"Chinese? Ya mean from China?"

"Well, he's American, but his family is from China. His grandparents came here in the forties. He looks Chinese, ya know, dark hair…"

Jack looked at Ennis. "I don't mean ta sound prejudiced, but I am a little surprised that Billy fell in love with a Chinese guy."

"Chinese-American," said Ennis. "Billy corrected me, now I'm correctin' you."

"I'm still surprised."

"Jack," said Ennis softly, "they met on the Internet, remember? Billy said he was fallin' in love before he ever knew what Scott looked like. When he found out he was Chinese-American, he didn't care."

"Is his name Scott?"

"That's his American name. He has a Chinese name, Li-Weng. It means something, but I don't remember what. Billy'll tell ya, Or maybe Scott will. Whatever it was, it was nice."

Jack leaned back on the pillow. "Oh my God, ain't it true, love is blind. Good for them."

"Good for them?"

Jack nodded. "Good for them. En, we thought we faced every hurdle in the world and what were we? Two poor kids from Wyoming. But we figgered it out. I have no doubt that Billy and Scott will too. And now I am even more eager ta meet em." He rubbed his hand over his eyes and let out a long, low, "Hmmmmm……"

"What are ya hmmm-ing 'bout?" Ennis asked.

"I wonder if he's got a good chili recipe. Chili Chinese style? He could beat the pants off all of us."

Ennis gave Jack a poke in the ribs. "Fuck that, Jack. I told ya, he's American, born and raised in this country, right here in Texas, as a matter a fact. Prob'ly has a better chili recipe than you, his is prob'ly authentic Texas chili, not from the _Joy of Cooking _.

"I know you, Ennis Del Mar, chief chili judge. Yer still anglin' for a way ta make me lose."

Jack gave Ennis a playful poke and they tussled, the two of them falling together, laughing again. Then Ennis turned serious. "Ya know, it's fine ta talk 'bout Billy, but…one a the things that held em back was leavin' us…he's been here a long time."

Jack nodded. "I'll be sad ta see em go. He feels like a son ta me."

"Me too, I guess he mentioned this to his family…not wantin' ta break ties….and that's when his brother asked 'bout takin' his job. And then, low n behold, ta try ta get in our good graces, Bobby volunteered ta work the next few days ta cover the holiday."

"He don't have ta work at the Agway?"

Ennis shook his head. "They're closed…give the employees a four day weekend."

"Oh."

"So Bobby's here, givin' us a little more time ta enjoy each other." He leaned over and gave Jack a kiss as he said this.

Jack flopped back on the pillow. "Yer makin' lots a plans, Ennis. Were ya plannin' on tellin' me 'bout all these personnel changes?"

"This all just came up in the past day or two. You had your mind filled with party details."

Jack chuckled. "That's true." He paused, then continued. "Bobby 's still in school, ain't he? We'd hafta go back ta havin' someone part-time. I've gotten used ta havin' Billy around."

"Jack, it's the beginnin' a July. If this works out, he's got the summer ta work for us. And in the fall…we can figger somethin' out. Who knows if Billy is even gonna move? This is all just startin'."

"I have a feelin' he's leavin'. It sounds definite."

Ennis smiled. "Yer prob'ly right. But, Bobby's a nice kid, cut from the same cloth as Bill, I think. We'll do okay."

"Yeah, I think yer right." They were quiet for a minute, then Jack sat up. "I could go make some coffee, if ya want ta keep relaxin'…" but just as he said this, the phone rang. He reached for the handset. "Lazy L, this is Jack."

"Uncle Jack, it's Junior," came the voice over the line.

"Honey, hello! You must be in Quanah."

"Yes, we are, we got in around ten last night."

"And the trip?"

"The drive was long, but fine. No problems, we made good time." She paused. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, sweetheart, your dad and I are havin' a lazy mornin'," he said, giving Ennis a wink.

"Good, I was thinking I could pick up some treats at the store, bring the kids, and we can all have breakfast together. I can't wait to see you."

Jack put his hand over the phone. "Okay if Junior and the kids come over for breakfast?"

"A course," said Ennis, without a moment's hesitation.

"We can't wait ta see you either. Breakfast sounds great. Make sure ta pick up some sugared donuts for Ennis.

"Of course I will. Do you need any juice? Milk?"

"No, we're all set. Give us an hour, will ya? We need ta…finish in the stable."

"That's fine, see ya soon."

Jack replaced the phone in its holder. He turned to Ennis. "I guess you win the bet. First guests are arrivin' in an hour." Ennis looked at him. "Ya ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ennis replied. He looked at Jack and gave him a wink. "Ya in the mood for me ta fuck ya in the shower? That might give me the stamina ta get through the next few days."

Jack winked back. "Water therapy? Sounds good to me…"


	18. Chapter 18

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 18. Breakfast at the Lazy L

One hour later, Jack and Ennis saw Junior's blue minivan come into sight as it rounded the bend in the long driveway of the Lazy L. She parked next to the house and before the vehicle was completely stopped, the side door opened and her two sons pushed their way out. They were followed by a young woman, carrying a plastic bag from the local grocery store.

"Joe! Luke! Slow down!" called Junior, as she set the emergency brake and hopped out, looking over the roof of the car. She waved to Jack and Ennis, who were sitting on the porch.

The boys headed for the steps, running towards Ennis and Jack. "Grandpa! Poppa!" they called.

"Which one am I?" whispered Jack, leaning towards Ennis.

"You're Poppa. I'm Grandpa. It's the opposite of Bobby's kids."

"Right," said Jack, nodding. "That's why I get confused." He stood up as the boys ran towards him. "Joe! Look at you! How old are ya now?"

"I'm eight, Poppa," Joe answered. "You know that."

Jack laughed. "'Course I do. I'm just teasin' ya. And Luke," he said, drawing the other boy into a hug. "How are ya?"

"I'm great, Poppa," he said.

They both hugged Ennis who ruffled their hair. "It's good ta see you boys."

Junior came around the car, taking the grocery bag from her daughter. "Come on, Chrissie," she prodded, "come say hello."

She looked down at her feet, then looked up. "Hello, Grandpa…Poppa…" she said, giving each man a small smile and tentative hug.

"Darlin', lookit you," said Jack. "You've grown so tall!"

"I'm five-eight," she answered. "But I think I'm done growing…I'm fifteen now, you know."

Junior was last up the steps. "Oh Daddy," she said, giving Ennis a big hug. "It's so good to see you. I miss you so much."

"I miss ya too, darlin'," Ennis replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And Uncle Jack," she said, giving him an equally loving hug. "I shouldn't let so much time go by between visits."

"No point in worryin' 'bout that now, yer here, that's what counts."

She nodded and moved to the screen door, opening it for the children. "Come on boys, let's go, you've been saying you're starving, let's have some breakfast."

Everyone moved into the house, Jack and Ennis bringing up the rear. Junior presided over the breakfast preparations, arranging pastries on a platter and fruit salad in a bowl, putting everything on the dining room table. The three children sat down, Joe grabbing a chocolate chip muffin. Jack and Ennis watched them from the doorway. "I can't believe how much they've grown," Jack said. "We saw em back in November, it hasn't even been a full year."

"Oh, the boys are shooting up like weeds," Junior said, "and Chrissie…,"

As her mother spoke, Chrissie turned and gave her a look that was somewhere between a grimace and a glare. Junior left the sentence unfinished.

"Where's Wayne?" asked Jack, as if noticing for the first time that Junior's husband was missing.

"He's sleeping in." she said, with a smile. "After the long drive yesterday, I thought he might want some time alone…although knowing him, he's up and on the computer already."

"Doin' work? Ain't he takin' this as vacation?"

Junior laughed. "No rest for the weary, that's my husband. He doesn't quit. They had a big tabletop disaster drill the other day and that has occupied him for weeks."

Ennis and Jack both looked puzzled, clearly having no idea what a "tabletop disaster drill" was. Junior picked up on the looks on their faces. "It's not important…shop talk."

She went back into the dining room and began clearing away the empty plates and glasses. "Boys, you want to play pass? Your lacrosse sticks are in the car."

"Sure," they said in unison, running out of the room.

"Chrissie, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe I'll go down to the stable and look at the horses," she answered.

"Want me ta come with you?" Jack asked.

"No, Poppa, I'll be fine."

Ennis walked into the kitchen and came back with a bag of carrots. "Here's a treat ta feed em," he said. "Break em inta chunks."

Chrissie nodded, taking the bag. "Thanks," she said, softly, as she headed out of the house.

The adults sat down at the table, Jack pouring coffee for all of them. Junior served herself some fruit and Ennis, sitting across from her, took a sugar donut from the plate. Junior smiled at him. "You've always loved the sugar ones, Daddy," she said.

He winked at her. "My little girl knows me so well," he said with a gentle laugh.

"Chrissie seems a little shy," Jack commented. "Ain't like I remember her bein' before."

"It's not shyness, more that she is mad at me for making her stay on."

"You mean visitin' us here, the two weeks we talked 'bout?"

Junior nodded.

"Honey, if she doesn't want to visit, ya shouldn't force her," Ennis said.

"Daddy, trust me, this is what she needs. All she is doing in Laramie is sitting around the house all day talking on AIM."

"AIM?"

"Instant messenger. Chatting on the computer. There are plenty of day camps and programs for younger children but for kids over thirteen…forget it. Nothing." She paused. "I remember my happy summers here…working with the horses, riding…it'll be good for her."

"She's not you, mebbe she won't like it."

"Maybe she won't, but we're talking two weeks. She leaves for sleep away camp at the end of the month, this will keep her busy until then."

Jack and Ennis both looked at her questioningly. Junior smiled. "I'm sorry. You are probably thinking I am saddling you with a sullen adolescent."

"It's been awhile since we had a teenager around…" replied Jack.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was a good idea," said Junior.

"Well, honey, you know best, yer her mama," said Ennis, his voice still doubtful.

"I can't think of any place I'd rather have her stay than with you two," Junior replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Carrots

Chrissie stood in the doorway of the stable, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light after the bright sun of the morning. She sighed to herself. _Horses_, she thought. _Is this where I really want to be for the next two weeks?_

She stepped into the stable corridor and was surprised by a whinnying sound. A large brown horse was looking at over the door of his stall. "Hi boy," she said softly, going over to rub his nose. He nickered at her touch and she stepped back, startled, then stepped forward again. She remembered the bag in her hand. "Maybe you want a carrot."

Chrissie pulled one out and broke it in thirds, putting the chunk in the palm of her hand. She reached towards the horse, trembling a little. "Don't bite me," she said, looking at the large yellowish teeth that were exposed as he moved his head towards her. "Oh," she murmured, pulling back her hand, worried that at any minute she might lose a finger or two. She reached forward again, trying to tempt the horse with the carrot, but once again, as his head moved towards her, she pulled back.

"Hold yer hand flat," came a voice at her shoulder.

Chrissie almost jumped, she was so startled by the voice. "What?"

She turned to see a young man standing next to her. He reached out and straightened her fingers, holding them with his own. "Hold yer hand flat," he repeated. "Then he won't bite ya." He held Chrissie's hand as she reached towards the horse, and his gentle grip didn't let her pull away this time. The horse bent down and grabbed the carrot, leaving a spot of moisture on her palm. "See, no bitin'," said the young man, finally releasing her hand.

Chrissie stepped back and turned, taking a more a careful look at the boy next to her. "You startled me," she said, trying not to sound accusing, but at a loss for anything else to say.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya, but I could see you were nervous." He looked at the bag in her hand. "Got some more carrots, I see…"

Chrissie nodded.

The young man smiled at her, a big friendly grin. He had a shock of dirty blond hair falling over his forehead, and blue eyes, which were surprisingly bright even in the gloom of the stable. Chrissie thought to herself that he was one of the best looking boys she had ever seen. _What on earth is he doing here?_ she thought.

"I'm Bobby, by the way," he said, sticking out his hand. "Bobby Jarrett."

Chrissie took his hand and shook it. "I'm Chrissie Curtis."

"Nice ta meet ya," Bobby said. "You must be here for the party."

Chrissie nodded yes. "I live in Wyoming. We drove down yesterday."

"Oh, Wyoming. Ain't been there yet, myself. I hear they got nice mountains, not flat like here in Texas."

"We live in Laramie," said Chrissie, as if that explained everything about Wyoming and mountains. _What a dolt,_ she thought to herself. _We live in Laramie?_

Bobby smiled at her. "Where are those carrots?" he said, taking the bag from her hand.

They walked up to the next stall. "This is Twister," he said, "Ennis's big ol' black stallion."

"Ennis is my grandfather," she said, thinking to herself that that was yet another stupid comment, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Something about this good looking boy had totally tied her tongue in her mouth.

Bobby smiled again. "Gimme your hand." She reached out and he dropped a small biscuit in it. "I don't think Twister can chew carrots anymore," he said, "but he likes these horse cookies." Once again he straightened Chrissie's fingers and held her hand up to the large horse. His touch gave her a jolt as if electricity was traveling through her arm. Twister licked the biscuit out of her hand.

She wiped her hand on her shorts. "How hold is he?" she asked. "Twister, I mean."

"Thirty-four, which is pretty damn old for a horse…oh, sorry for swearin'."

Chrissie shook her head. "It's okay, I've heard it before." Bobby laughed at this and Chrissie smiled, finally starting to feel some of her nervousness dissipate. "How old are you?"

"Me? I'm seventeen, graduatin' from high school next year. You?"

"I'm fifteen, going into tenth grade. You live here in Quanah?"

"Sure do," said Bobby.

"And you work for Grandpa and Poppa?"

"Well, I'm hopin' to…my brother's been workin' here for a long time but now he might be movin' ta Lubbock…and I'm lookin' ta take over his job."

"Oh…" said Chrissie, her voice trailing off.

"I work at the Agway now, but I'd rather be here with the horses." Bobby looked at her. "You know how to ride?"

"A little bit…I'm staying on after the party, actually…to learn more. Do you teach riding?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "Billy does, but mostly it's Ennis that does the teachin.'" He turned and looked at her. "How long ya stayin', anyway?"

"Two weeks," she said. "Maybe more, if I'm having fun."

Bobby laughed. "Having fun in Quanah…this is a pokey l'il town where they roll up the sidewalks at night. I bet there's lots more ta do in Laramie."

Chrissie shrugged. "Maybe," she said, "but I'm the wrong one to ask. I don't get to go out much…I wanted to go to a concert at the University last winter and my mother wouldn't let me…said I was too young."

"What concert?"

"Taking Back Sunday."

"Oh, you like them? They're one a my favorite bands."

"Really?" said Chrissie. "Wow." She smiled at Bobby and he smiled back, their mutual interest creating a common bond between them.

They stopped in front of another stall. "This is Dancer," said Bobby. "She's a nice gentle gal, good for ridin' lessons. Mebbe we can put a saddle on her for you later in the day."

"Oh, riding today?"

"Sure, why not? The horses need their exercise." Once again, Bobby took Chrissie's hand in his own, placed a chunk of carrot on her palm and held it up. Chrissie shivered at his touch. "Ya got ta get used ta feedin' em," he said. "Ya can't have me holdin' yer hand all the time."

Chrissie smiled to herself. _Why not?_

They continued through the stable, stopping at each stall. Bobby told Chrissie each horse's name and something about their personality: "This one's feisty…This one likes ta jump…This is the one Ennis always uses for the beginnin' riders." Eventually all the carrots were gone, as well as the supply of biscuits in Bobby's pockets.

"Treat time is over," he said. "Time ta turn 'em out inta the paddock. Want ta help?"

"Uh, sure," said Chrissie.

"Ain't hard," said Bobby. "Just open the door and lead 'em out." He opened Dancer's stall and clipped a lead on her halter. "Stand ta the side, not in front." They walked together, leading the horse between them, and Chrissie opened the paddock gate.

Bobby smiled at her again and Chrissie felt her heart thump in her chest. Now that they were out in the bright sunlight, she was struck by how impossibly handsome he was. I Two weeks/I she thought. I Maybe it won't be that bad after all. /I

As they walked back to the stable, she turned and looked across the field at the house. She could see her mother waving to her from the porch. Chrissie waved back.

"Ya need ta get goin'?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think so," said Chrissie. "They have a lot of visiting and catching up to do. I'm sure it's okay if I stay here and help you."

"Well, that's real fine," said Bobby. "Let's go get another horse."


	20. Chapter 20

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 20. The Casper Contingent

"There it is, up ahead on the right."

Lewis Underwood nodded at his wife Cecelia. "Yup, I see it," he said. He slowed down their camper and read out loud as they came to the sign, "Lazy L Farm, a Century Farm, Texas Department of Agriculture." He paused. "What does that mean?"

"They give it ta farms that are over one hundred years old," Cecelia replied. "Ennis told me about it. They got that designation 'bout ten years ago."

"Don't remember seein' that before. When was the last time we visited, anyway?"

"It's been awhile, 'bout fifteen years, I think. We tend to see them in Wyoming, when them come up for huntin' and Thanksgivin'."

Lewis nodded, turning onto the private road, then carefully negotiating the big RV down the long drive. Coming round a bend, the house and farm buildings appeared in view. "Ooooh, it is so pretty—this is such a pretty farm," said Cecelia. "Look how nice the house looks. Jack said they were paintin' it for the party."

"It's pink," said KE, from his seat behind his sister.

"What?" said Cecelia, startled at his voice. These were the first words he had spoken in more than an hour.

"It's a fuckin' pink house," repeated KE. "I can't believe my queer brother lives in a goddamn pink house."

Cecelia turned and looked at him, "It's not pink, it's rose."

"Pink, rose, what the fuck's the difference? My brother's a faggot and he lives in a pink house. I don't fuckin' believe it."

Cecelia paused, gathering her thoughts. "KE Del Mar, we have had this conversation before but I will say it one more time," she said, her voice low. "We are guests here, enjoyin' Ennis's hospitality for the next few days. You will keep a civil tongue in yer head, and you will not, let me repeat, NOT, say insultin' things ta yer brother."

"I ain't insultin' him, I'm just statin' a fact," said KE, his tone insolent. "The house is pink."

Cecelia fixed her brother with a hard stare. "What did I just say?"

"Fine," KE said, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, but his look was defiant.

"Where d'ya think I should park?" said Lewis, his cheery voice an obvious attempt to cut through the tension in the camper.

His wife smiled at him. "Why don't you stop here at the house? I'll see if Ennis is inside."

Lewis nodded, pulling the RV up next to a navy blue pick-up truck and putting it in park. "I'll wait here."

KE nodded at her. "Me too."

Cecelia walked up to the front door and rapped on the screen. "Ennis, Jack?" she called. There was no answer and she tentatively pushed open the door and stepped inside, calling their names again. Still no answer.

She was about to turn and walk back to the camper, but stopped for a moment to look at the living room. Comparing it to the only home she remembered sharing with Ennis, more than fifty years prior, this was so much more. Comfortable, warm, and inviting, with white curtains at the window and fresh flowers in a vase on the table. At the same time, it was a masculine room, with a large leather couch, two chairs, and an ottoman. Family pictures were lined up on the mantel, and books filled the shelves of the bookcases. A computer on a desk in the corner with a spill of papers next to it was the only messy spot in the room.

She smiled to herself, then sighed, thinking again about her brother. _Please God,_ she prayed silently to herself, _let's get through the next few days with the only fireworks bein' the ones in the sky on fourth a July._

Cecelia walked back out the RV. "No one seems to be in the house," she said to her husband.

He pointed to the barn. "My guess is that they'd want us ta park down there, use the spigot for a hook up."

She nodded. "Makes sense. You drive down, I'll walk. I want ta stretch my legs."

* * *

"We work with horses all week and what do we do on our day off? Go ridin'." Ennis smiled at Jack as they rode out of the copse of trees that marked the boundary between Copper Breaks State Park and the Lazy L Farm.

"We're a pair of lucky bastards—bein' able ta do what we love and callin' it work."

"And make a damn good livin', all told."

"That too," Jack agreed. As they rode up the road, Jack looked towards the barn. "I think I see a camper," he said. "Looks like the Casper contingent has arrived."

Ennis sighed, then forced a smile onto his face. "Guess the big moment is here," he said. "Time ta face the family."

They came into view of the RV and saw Lewis busily setting up, his wife supervising and KE watching it all from a plastic lawn chair. "Oh my God," said Ennis under his breath, visibly shocked at how aged and ill his brother appeared.

"You okay?" said Jack softly, and Ennis nodded.

Cecelia turned, noticing the men on the horses. "Ennis! Jack!" she called, walking quickly towards them, while they each dismounted. "It is so good to see you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother's neck. Ennis stood stiffly, awkwardly returning her embrace. Jack watched the reunion, smiling to himself, glad that the hugs he received from Ennis were just a tad more passionate.

Cecelia turned to Jack, holding out her arms, and he pulled her into a friendly hug. "It's good ta see ya," he said, stepping back. "Yer trip was okay?"

"It was fine," she replied, "mostly driving, no sight-seeing. Maybe on the way home…"

The three of them walked towards the camper, Jack leading the horses. Lewis stood up, brushing his hands on the back of his pants, then reaching out to shake hands with Ennis and Jack, greeting each of them with a loud guffaw and warm smile.

KE was last. He stood, pushing himself up slowly from the plastic chair. Ennis walked over and offered his hand. "'Lo, KE," he said. "It's been a long time."

KE nodded, shaking his brother's hand. "Yup," he said, by way of greeting. No other words were spoken.

They stood there awkwardly for a second, until Ennis realized that Jack was behind him and saying hello. "You remember Jack?" he said, and KE nodded.

"Welcome to the Lazy L," said Jack, noticing the awkwardness and not offering his hand. "We're happy ta have ya join us for the party."

KE was silent, his eyes guarded, his manner defiant. Jack turned to Ennis. "I'm gonna take the horses ta the stable," he said, "and mebbe get the others in from the field."

"Lemme giva ya a hand," said Ennis quickly, glad for the excuse to get away from his wordless brother. But as they walked the horses away from the camper, Cecelia came up, moving to his side. "Ennis, can I speak ta ya for a moment?" she said softly. "Alone?"

Ennis looked at Jack, who nodded at him. "Go on, En, I can handle this."

Ennis and Cecelia walked towards a spreading oak, out of earshot of the rest of the family. "Ennis, dear, this is sort of awkward but I need ta ask…Is there any way that KE could stay up at the house?"

Ennis looked at her as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Yer fuckin' kiddin' me, right?" he said, his voice incredulous.

Cecelia shook her head. "No. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious."

"What's wrong with the camper?" Ennis asked. "Or a motel? I'll pay for it if money's a problem."

"We called the motels on our way into town," she said. "Everythin's booked…it's a holiday. And the camper…well, it's not really comfortable for moren two adults and your brother seems ta be in more pain than he lettin' on…and…," she took a deep breath, "I think it's better if he's near a proper bathroom." She looked at Ennis, her eyes a mixture of pleading and embarrassment.

Ennis returned her look, feeling trapped. "Jenny n Kelly are stayin' here," he said. "We was gonna put Evan in the little room."

She sighed. "Well, then, okay…never mind. It's a bad idea."

Jack appeared at Ennis's elbow, noticing the awkwardness. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"I asked 'bout KE stayin' at the house," said Cecelia, while Ennis blurted out, "I told her Evan was gonna be in the little room."

Jack looked at Ennis, then Cecelia. ""Cause he's sick?" he asked, and Cecelia nodded. "And the motels are all full…," and Cecelia nodded again.

"We have the rollaway, Ennis. We can set that up for Evan."

"But Jack," said Ennis, his voice strangled.

Jack turned to Cecelia. "Ennis n me have both been a little worried 'bout KE's visit," he explained. "And havin' him stay in the house is sorta like puttin' him in the lion's den, don't ya think?"

Cecelia nodded. "If it's too uncomfortable…I should never a said anythin'…"

Jack smiled at her, speaking over her interruption. "On the other hand, he is sick and I'm assumin' in pain…"

"That's the only reason I'm askin'," she said. "I know it's awkward…"

Jack turned to Ennis, resting his hand lightly on his arm. "En, we can do this," said Jack. "Remember?"

"Remember what?" answered Ennis, his face confused.

"We're the good guys."

Ennis looked at him. "The good guys?"

Jack nodded. "Remember when we talked? The good guys, the grown ups? Who's hurtin' who?"

Ennis looked at Jack, fixing his gaze on his partner's eyes, and he saw in their blue depths a lifetime of love and support. He paused for a minute, then shook his head, chuckling softly. "Aw, Twist, you have always been so fuckin' persuasive."

"It's my charm, babe, yer powerless ta resist." He smiled at Ennis and removed his hand from his arm.

Ennis blushed at the endearment, then looked at his sister. "KE knows 'bout this?"

"He's the one who brought it up," she said, "and asked me ta ask ya, after we found out 'bout the motels. Ennis…he's too embarrassed ta ask ya himself."

"If he's embarrassed, then he knows the rules…not one word against Jack, and 'specially not one word 'bout Jenny and Kelly when they arrive. The house is gonna be full a queers and if he has a problem with that, he can just start walkin' back ta Wyoming right now."

"No, Ennis, he understands," Cecelia said softly, silently repeating her prayer to herself, hoping that he did truly understand.

Ennis nodded, then looked over at the camper, his frail brother sitting again in the plastic lawn chair. "Well then," he said, "have em get his stuff. Jack n I'll show em ta his room."


	21. Chapter 21

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 21. Photographs

Ennis opened the closet door and took out a set of towels. He motioned with his head towards the back bedroom. "You can use this room," he said, putting the towels on the foot of the bed. "It's small but comfort'ble. It's got a nice breeze, good for sleepin'."

KE looked at his brother. "You sleep in here? That's what ya do when ya fight with em or somethin'?"

"We don't fight," said Ennis, his voice low.

"Don't fight?" challenged KE. "The Ennis I knew had a temper. He liked ta fight."

"Mebbe the Ennis ya knew grew up."

"Yeah, grew up and turned into a queer."

Ennis looked at his brother, his eyes as hard as steel, his lips compressed into a thin line. KE looked back, challenging him to say, or do, something. Long seconds passed between them, then Ennis spoke. "The bathroom is down the hall," he said, turning on his heel. "I'm goin' downstairs."

KE watched his brother's retreating back, then opened his small suitcase and pulled out a bottle of pills. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom, but paused to look at the photographs hanging on the wall. _Goddamn pictures_, he thought to himself, _they're all over the house._ But despite his negative thoughts, he continued to look at the photos, realizing he recognized hardly any of the people. There were pictures of men, women, smiling children, and little babies. One of a handsome young man in a graduation cap and gown with Jack at his side. Another of a family of five. KE looked at it closely._ I think that's Alma Junior,_ he thought. _Must be her husband and kids._ Another one of Ennis and Jack, Ennis looking vaguely uncomfortable in a suit, standing with two women, each holding a bouquet of flowers. KE peered at it. _That must be the queer one—Jenny. The one with the smart mouth at Thanksgivin' all those years ago._ He wondered what the occasion was. It looked like a wedding. _I know Ennis thinks he's married. S'pose he infected the girl ta think she could get married too._

He walked further down the hall and turned in a doorway, realizing a few seconds too late that it was the master bedroom, not the bath. His eyes swept around the room, focusing on the cherry bed, the wood now burnished to a fine reddish-brown patina. The blanket chest, the nightstand, the lamp, the clock—curtains at the window, flittering in the breeze. On the dresser—more pictures. KE stepped lightly across the room, feeling as if he was spying on something he shouldn't see.

These pictures seemed slightly more personal than the ones in the hall. Ennis on a black horse, Jack sitting on a rock with water in the background. One of the two of them, both much younger, sitting on the front steps of a house—this house, KE realized. They were looking at each other, Ennis with his arm around Jack's shoulders, Jack smiling up into Ennis's face. KE stared at the picture for long seconds, trying to dredge up a feeling of revulsion at the image of his brother with his arm around another man, but the feeling didn't come. The happiness that radiated from the picture seemed to be an antidote, however slight, to the feelings of bitterness and hatred that KE held in himself.

KE heard a step, and a breath, and turned to see Jack standing in the doorway. He felt like a kid whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. "Uh, sorry," he stammered. "I ain't snoopin'."

Jack smiled at him. "Lookin' at pictures? These are some a my favorites." He walked over and stood next to KE, and pointed to the picture of Ennis on the horse. "He named that horse after me," he said conversationally. "Good ol'Twister. We still got em, but he's old. Ennis can't ride em like that anymore."

KE looked at Jack, then pointed to the picture with the rock. "Where are ya in this one?"

"That's Maine," replied Jack. "We rented a cottage up there a few summers ago. Beautiful place, ever been?"

KE shook his head. "I ain't ever been east a the Mississippi, and now, looks like my travelin' days are drawin' to a close."

Jack gave him a small nod, acknowledging his illness, then tapped the glass covering the snapshot of the two of them on the steps of the house. "This is the first picture we ever had a us together," he said. "One a the first pictures I ever had a Ennis. "Thirteen years we knew each other, and I never had anything ta look at."

"We weren't much for takin' pictures in our family. Cecelia said she wants one a the three of us…ain't got one, even from the old days."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be plenty a cameras at the party. Seems like everyone's got a digital camera and even cameras in cell phones…ain't like the old days where ya had ta take the film ta the drug store. Now just put em in yer computer and email em ta all yer friends."

KE paused for a minute, then pointed to a framed crayon drawing of two men embracing. "What's that?"

"That? Jenny drew that. I've always thought it was sweet."

"You do that? Kiss in front a her?"

Jack shook his head. "No, ya know Ennis. He's a private guy, he ain't inta kissin' and public displays of affection."

"Then how did she draw this?"

"She was a little kid, had an imagination. Still does—she's an artist, ya know."

"But," KE persisted, "how did she know? She was what…eight, nine?"

"Ten, actually."

"You two talk ta a ten year old 'bout queers havin' sex?"

Jack looked at KE, his voice level, his words measured. "No, a course not. We did talk ta her 'bout us bein' together, and why we wanted ta be together."

"And what did she say?"

"Not much. But I took this picture as a sign a her understandin'. That's why I framed it."

"What do ya mean, understandin'?"

Once again, Jack fixed his gaze on KE. "Bein' gay, and tellin' people yer gay…every time ya do, yer takin' a risk. Ya never know if they're gonna accept ya, or hate ya. This picture," he nodded towards the framed drawing on the dresser, "is my way a knowin' that Jenny accepted us, right from the get-go."

KE looked at Jack, digesting his words, then said, "Yer sayin' I hated ya."

"You denyin' it? Ya made it pretty clear what you were thinkin' 'bout us. Made sure the whole family knew."

They stood there in silence, the animosity between them palpable in the air. Then Jack gave him a small smile and said softly. "Ya can let go a the hate, ya know. Ya don't have ta hold onto it forever."

KE took a deep breath, then looked down at the floor. "Old habits die hard," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"They surely do," said Jack. "Ain't that the truth."

KE shook his head, then said abruptly, "I need ta use the john. I never meant ta come in here, pryin' inta yer personal stuff."

"Not a problem," replied Jack. "The bathroom's ta the right," he said, pointing.

* * *

Ennis came into the bedroom, wrapped in a robe and towel drying his hair. He smiled at Jack who was propped up in bed, then walked over to the dresser to pick up his comb. A small glass of whiskey was sitting on the corner. "This for me?"

Jack nodded. "Thought ya might like a nightcap."

Ennis smiled and took a sip. "Thanks. It's been a long day."

"It sure has," said Jack, sipping his own drink.

Ennis took off his robe and laid it on the blanket chest, then sat cross-legged on the bed, looking at Jack. "So…"

"So…things are shapin' up for a right nice party."

Ennis nodded. "We managed ta get through today without any fireworks."

"No fireworks, but we got a li'l firecracker. That Evan, ain't he a handful?"

Ennis chuckled. "He sure is. Cute though…wearin' cowboy boots and a hat. That kid is spoiled rotten."

"And we got Chrissie makin' goo-goo eyes at Bobby in the barn."

"What?"

"Ya didn't notice? I think we got a little romance bloomin' under our noses."

"Christ, and we got her stayin' here for two weeks?"

"Oh, yes," said Jack, "and I heard her tellin' her mother that she thinks this two week thing is a fine idea."

"Holy shit, Jack, I ain't sure I'm ready for this. Gettin' too old for this sort a stuff."

Jack put his drink down and ran his fingers along Ennis's arm. "Don't worry, cowboy, I think it'll all be just fine. Mebbe a few stolen kisses under the moonlight. I s'pect we can handle it."

Ennis smiled at Jack, loving the feel of his touch, watching his hand move along his arm, then onto his chest. Jack brushed his fingers over Ennis's left nipple, giving it a little tweak then gently twisting the ring that was there. "Oh!" said Ennis, his voice a small gasp of surprise.

"That hurt?" asked Jack.

Ennis shook his head no. "Doesn't hurt, it's just more sensitive than before. It feels good when ya play with it, actually."

Jack smiled at him, continuing to massage the nipple. "Ya know, En, I hope ya ain't too disappointed, but I don't think I'm gettin' mine done."

"Yer what?" said Ennis, not following Jack's train of thought.

"My nipple…I'm thinkin' I ain't gonna get a piercin'."

Ennis raised his eyebrows in a question.

"I've thought 'bout it, and I read that article ya gave me. I've even stopped in front a the shop a few times, but I ain't gone in. I just don't think it's for me. I like yers though…ya know I think it's hot."

Ennis looked at Jack and traced his finger's along his lover's jaw. "Well, then, I guess it'll be our li'l secret, huh?"

"Not really a secret, ya said Billy knows."

"True." He paused, then chuckled softly. "Mebbe I should take off my shirt n show my brother. That'd give his li'l ol'queer hatin' heart a thrill."

"Ah, c'mon, yer brother ain't doin' so bad…"

"He managed ta get in a few snide remarks ta me when no one was around."

"Like what?"

"Well, he made one comment 'bout me growin' up queer, then another 'bout the bathtub…asked if we liked ta fuck each other in 'our big fancy tub,'" Ennis said, his voice mocking on the last few words.

"And did ya say we do?"

"Fuck, Jack, no, a course not. I was about ta say, 'None a yer goddamned business,' but I stopped."

"And what did ya say instead?"

"I said ya had a bad back from yer rodeoin' days and ya like the whirlpool jets, it makes ya feel better."

Jack nodded. "That's the way ta handle him. We had an interestin' conversation, too."

"Ya did? When? Where?"

"In this room, actually."

Ennis gave a snort. "Fuck, what was he doin' in here? Snoopin' 'round, lookin' at our bed or somethin'?"

"He was lookin' at the pictures on the dresser," said Jack, nodding towards the side of the room. "He was askin' 'bout Jenny's drawin'."

Ennis didn't say anything, just waited for Jack to continue.

"I talked 'bout acceptin' people or hatin' 'em…Ennis, ya know, I think yer brother is strugglin' with what he's feelin'."

"How d'ya mean?"

"He's spent his whole life hatin' queers…and you in particular as his brother-the-queer. But…I think he knows he's dyin', and hatin' takes a lot a energy…and he'd rather use that energy for somethin' else."

"I ain't followin' ya, Jack. What are ya tryin' ta say?"

"I think he'd like ta change. Forgive and forget, mebbe, or just stop hatin' us, but he don't know how. Change is hard, 'specially when you've lived yer whole life a certain way."

Ennis nodded. "That's the truth."

"Anyway, my point is, not lettin' em get yer goat, just bein' nice…that's what we need ta do with KE."

"Ya think he's gonna be a diff'rent person at the end a this visit?"

Jack shrugged. "Mebbe, but prob'ly not. But mebbe he'll go ta his grave not hatin' his brother."

"Ya really think he's that sick?"

"Look at em, Ennis, he looks like death warmed over."

"Yeah…it's hard, I feel like I ain't had a brother for a helluva long time and now he comes back…only ta leave again…mebbe, Jack…" Ennis took another sip of his drink and turned his thoughts over in his mind before speaking again, his voice softer than it was before, "mebbe I ain't doin' my part in forgivin'."

Jack picked up Ennis's left hand and twisted the silver ring he wore. "C'mon, babe, give yerself some credit. He's here at our home, sleepin' under our roof. A lot a men wouldn't a ever even said yes ta that."

Ennis took the last sip of his drink, put the glass on the nightstand and slid down next to Jack, pulling him into his arms. He gave Jack a smile. "Have I told ya today I love ya, cowboy?" he asked.

Jack smiled back. "A few times, but not as much as usual. I think there were too many people around."

"You teasin' me?"

"Only 'cause I love ya."

Ennis looked at Jack's eyes in a steady gaze, rubbing his hands down his side, around his thigh, and then towards his front, grabbing his cock as he did so. "I think we started the day with a nice fuck. Want ta end it the same way too?"

Jack lay back against the pillows, surrendering himself to Ennis's touch. "Have I ever said no?" he said, his voice soft.

"Only once, and we ain't gettin' inta that now," said Ennis, rolling on top of Jack and pushing his legs apart with his knee. "Ya want it slow and gentle, or hard and fast?"

"I want it anyway ya want ta give it ta me, cowboy," said Jack, his voice husky, his face flushed.

"I think hard and fast," said Ennis, reaching for the lube with one hand, while stroking Jack's cock with the other. "I want ya screamin' for mercy," he said, his voice low and throaty.

"Screamin'?" said Jack. "We ain't alone, we got a houseful a company."

"Yeah," said Ennis, "and we're the what? The head a family thing, what's the word?"

"The patriarchs?" said Jack, his hips suddenly hitching up as Ennis gave his cock a rough tug.

"Yeah, that's it…we're the patriarchs, and if anyone happens ta hear us, then they need ta know that lovin' you is my only reason for existin' on this earth."

"Oh Ennis," said Jack, as he relaxed, and felt Ennis's cock penetrate him quickly and deeply.

"And lovin' you, ev'ry mornin' and ev'ry night, is how I tell ya…and in between, I tell ya with words…" He began to thrust rhythmically, pushing his cock as deep as it would go, feeling the contracting pulse of Jack's bowels with every thrust.

"Oh, Jesus…Ennis…" said Jack, his voice suddenly strangled, "oh fuck…"

"My only reason, my only reason..." Suddenly, Ennis was reciting the words as if they were a mantra, his eyes screwed shut, his hands pulling Jack's ass up and close, burying his cock even more deeply. Jack, in response, could only croak out an "oh fuck, oh fuck," and suddenly they came together, their words strangled and incoherent, Ennis falling onto Jack and then pulling him onto his side, covering his face and neck with tortured kisses.

Ennis took a shuddering breath, "Oh fuck….oh fuck….," then suddenly, sheepish, and smiling slightly, he whispered, "Do ya think we woke anyone up?"

"Well if we did, no need ta whisper now," but even as he said it, Jack's voice was low and quiet. "Ya think they heard us down in the camper?"

Ennis chuckled at this, continuing to kiss Jack on his neck, his throat, and down his chest. "I don't know, babe, and I don't fuckin' care, all I want is for the world ta know I love ya so fuckin' much I couldn't live without ya, you are my life, my air, my everythin'…oh God, oh God…"

Jack suddenly pulled back, holding Ennis's face with both his hands. "Babe, in a contest a love, I think this would be a draw…I love you, Ennis. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I think I do know…," Ennis replied, brushing his thumb along Jack's forehead, pushing the silver hairs aside. "And that's why we're havin' this anniversary party."

"What do ya mean?"

"Ta let everyone know what a life a love can create."

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "A life a love." He paused. "I love you, cowboy."

"I love _you_, cowboy," Ennis replied.

"I said it first."

Ennis winked. "I meant it more."

Jack laughed. "I told ya, in a game a lovin', I think it'd be a draw."

"Yeah, but I'm still winnin'."


	22. Chapter 22

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 22. Facing Facts

"Which one is this, mommy?"

Jenny looked down at Evan, then looked at the picture in his coloring book. "It's a triceratops, sweetheart," she said. "See the three horns? Tri is a way of saying three."

Evan nodded. "What color should I make him?"

"Any color you want. No one knows what color the dinosaurs really were, since they aren't around anymore."

"I think I'll make him blue, then," the boy said, carefully pulling a blue crayon from the box.

Jenny smiled at her son, watching him scribble with his blue crayon across the page. She picked up her mug of coffee and looked around the room, as comfortable and familiar as a favorite pair of slippers. Her eyes traveled to the door and she realized her uncle was standing there, fully dressed, his clothes hanging off his emaciated frame.

"Oh!" she said, surprised. "I didn't hear you come down the stairs."

"Yer up early," KE said, by way of a greeting.

"It's Evan," replied Jenny, motioning towards her son. "He gets up really early at this age. And Kelly's still sleeping—she's worn out from the trip." She paused. "You're up early, too."

KE nodded. "I don't sleep too well these days," he said.

"There's coffee in the kitchen, and juice…"

"Nah, I'm okay for now," said KE, pulling out a chair and sitting opposite Jenny and Evan.

KE watched his great-nephew for a few minutes, then looked at Jenny. "Ennis said yer expectin' another one?"

Jenny nodded. "At Christmas. We're hoping for a girl this time."

"Was she the one…ya know…last time?" KE said uneasily, pointing at Evan.

Despite his awkwardness in phrasing the question, Jenny knew exactly what her uncle was asking. "No, actually, I was the birth mother for Evan."

"But you ain't ya doin' it again…"

"I'm turning forty this year, and Kelly is only thirty-six, so age was part of the reason," Jenny explained. "Plus, she wanted the chance to experience a pregnancy."

KE's lip curled at this, as if Jenny's forthrightness was distasteful, even though he had asked the question. "I can't get used ta all this queer stuff," he said softly, as if talking to himself.

Jenny looked directly at him, then turned to her son. "Evan, can you take your coloring book and go into the other room? Sit on the living room floor."

"Mommy…" he said, pleading.

"Go on," she said. "I'll be in in a few minutes. Then we'll go see the horses."

"Okay Mommy." Evan gathered up his crayons and scooted out of the room, giving KE a backward glance.

Jenny took a sip of her coffee, then put the mug down in front of her with a deliberate movement, keeping her hands wrapped around it. "I would prefer," she said, "if you did not use the word 'queer.' I would prefer if you did not use it at all, but especially not in front of Evan. I know you are from a different generation, but I find it offensive."

KE looked at her, his gaze defiant. "Ain't you bold as brass," he said softly. "You always were the one with a mouth."

Jenny pushed back her chair and began to stand up. "I was sitting here, drinking my coffee and enjoying time with my son. If you want to sit with us and be pleasant, I'm happy to talk to you. But if you are going to have an attitude and be insulting, then I'll just go find somewhere else to sit."

KE motioned with his hand, pointing to the chair. "No, sorry…I'm bein' rude. Go on, sit down."

Jenny paused, then sat and took another sip of her coffee, eyeing KE warily.

"I want ta talk," he said. "I figger I came all this way ta see the family I ain't seen in twenty-five years, might as well use the time ta get ta know ya again."

"Okay, then," said Jenny.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then KE cleared his throat. "Yer the one who's an an artist, right?"

"That's right. Junior is a librarian."

"What do ya do? Paintins?"

"No, I'm a graphic designer."

"What's that?"

"I do layout and graphic elements…logos, brochures, designs for catalogs. If we can get on the computer later, I'll show you my website, if you want. It is easier to show you than try and describe it."

"Oh. That's all? No paintin'?"

Jenny smiled inwardly, reminding herself that for many people 'art' was equivalent to 'brushes and oils.' "I like to draw," she said. "and sketch."

KE nodded. "I saw yer drawin' upstairs," he said. "That's why I asked."

Jenny gave a soft laugh. "That silly old thing," she said. "Sometimes it embarrasses me, but Uncle Jack loves it."

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Oh, you talked to him about it?"

"I was lookin' at it, he came in the room. Told me ya drew it."

"You were in their room?"

KE's voice was defensive. "It was a mistake. I thought I was goin' ta the john, took a wrong turn. Stopped ta look at the pictures."

"Oh," Jenny said, noncommittal. "Did you see Uncle Jack's tattoo? I designed that. Another example of my art."

"He's got a tattoo?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes…on his right arm," she said, pointing to the spot on her own arm. "I'm sure he'd show it to you, if you asked."

"I think tattoos are disgustin'," said KE. "He musta got it 'cause he's que…I mean, you know."

"I think he got it because he wanted a tattoo. People like body art, you know."

"I don't."

"That's your choice."

"Yeah." KE paused. "But don't ya think…it is a queer thing?"

"Tattoos? No…I think of tattoos and I think of body art. But I suppose if you wanted to think of a group I'd think of sailors…or maybe bikers. Except it seems that everyone has one now. They're pretty common."

"Yeah, I s'pose yer right 'bout everyone havin' one. I still don't like 'em." KE looked at Jenny suspiciously. "You got one?"

"Got one what?"

"A tattoo?"

"No, but I've thought about it."

"Ugh. Women with tattoos. Christ."

"Like I said, it's all a matter of taste. I have seen some very beautiful designs."

"Ain't my taste." KE paused. "Ennis got one?"

She nodded yes. "I designed his, too."

"Ah, fuck," said KE, his voice a groan. "See, he is a queer and he's got a fuckin' tattoo."

"I thought we just decided that tattoos have nothing to do with homosexuality."

"Well, yeah, mebbe…but the Ennis I knew would never a gotten one. He'd a thought it was disgustin', just like me."

"I think," said Jenny slowly, "you need to stop thinking about 'the Ennis you knew' and start thinking about 'the Ennis who is.' Things might be easier for you if you left the past in the past and started accepting the present….starting with the fact that your brother is homosexual and has been, all of his life."

"You lecturin' me?" asked KE.

"If I am, I'm sorry. But you're the one who said I was bold as brass."

KE chuckled a little bit at this. "True, that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jenny toying with her coffee mug and staring out the window. "I've always loved this farm," she said absently. "It's good to be back."

"You spend much time here?" KE asked. "Ya used ta visit yer daddy, right?"

Jenny nodded. "We visited during vacations and such, and then I lived here for about a year and a half."

"Ya did?"

"Yes…in 85 and 86. Before I went to college. I was going through a bad time."

"I think I remember hearin' 'bout that. Yer mama wasn't happy."

"No, she wasn't. But if she had spent a little more time thinking about my problems before then, I might no have gotten myself into the situation I was in."

"And Ennis…?"

Jenny looked drectly at KE. "My father and Uncle Jack saved my life…in more ways than one."

"So yer close."

Jenny nodded. "Yes. Very. In fact, the only bad thing about living in Massachusetts is that we are so far away. I hate only seeing them once or twice a year."

Jenny took another sip of her coffee and looked at her uncle, who was suddenly hit with a coughing spasm. She watched for a second, then went into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. "Here," she said, "this might help."

He nodded at her, his eyes wet from the exertion of coughing. "Thanks," he croaked. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, then pulled out a small bottle from his shirt pocket. "Pain pills," he said softly, shaking one of the tablets into his hand and washing it down with a large sip of water.

Jenny watched him for a minute, then asked, "Are you in a lot of pain?"

KE shrugged, "Hard ta say. The medicine works. It's the coughin' that's a bitch, though." He paused. "You ever smoke?"

Jenny shook her head no, and KE gave her a sad smile. "Smart girl." He took another sip, then looked at Jenny. "Ya said before, Ennis has been like this all his life."

"Been like what?"

"Ya know…queer…homosexual. How can that be?"

"Being gay is not something you catch, like a disease. It is who you are. Pretty simple, really."

"My daddy didn't want us ta be queer. He tried ta teach us that."

Jenny looked at her uncle for a long minute. "You mean when your father dragged you off to see the murdered rancher in he ditch?" she said. "Daddy told me about that."

"He told ya?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes. The year I was living here. It was part of me working things out for myself."

"Well, that's what I don't understand. After seein' that, how could Ennis be queer? I ain't queer."

"Because you aren't, and never were. Daddy is, and always has been. He tried to deny it for a long time…for him, that is probably the sad legacy of seeing that murdered man."

"How did he find out?"

"Find out what?"

"That he's queer?"

"Maybe you should ask him that." said Jenny. "I am not sure it is my place to be discussing this with you."

"I can't talk ta him 'bout this. That's part a the problem."

Jenny sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, I can tell you this much. Daddy and Uncle Jack met in the summer of 1963 when they were working together as sheepherders. It started then."

"What started then? Fuckin'?"

Jenny looked at him. "I don't know, but I imagine yes. What I know is that their relationship started then. Uncle Jack says he fell in love. Daddy is not quite as explicit." She paused. "They didn't see each other for four years after that summer, then got back together…"

"How did they get together?"

"Uncle Jack sent Daddy a postcard. He came to Riverton."

"But Ennis was married at the time!" exclaimed KE.

"Did I say any of this was easy? Or made sense? Think about your brother. He was the one who was living through this."

KE looked at Jenny, silent. Then, "Go on. What next?"

"They got together a few times a year until Daddy got divorced. They made the decision to live together after that."

"What happened? How did he decide?"

Jenny looked down at her hands, then looked at her uncle, her voice soft. "Daddy told me that Uncle Jack basically said, 'This is it. Either we get together or break it off.' "

KE snorted. "That was it?"

Jenny nodded. "It was enough for both of them to stop denying what they were feeling. The last straw, as it were."

"You said Ennis was the one denyin'…Jack too?"

"Uncle Jack's not so different from Daddy. He grew up on a ranch in Wyoming, with a father that was probably a lot like your father. It wasn't easy for either of them."

KE was silent, absorbing what Jenny had said. "And then what?"

"And then what? You should know. They came here, had the lucky break of finding this farm, and built a life. Not so different from any other married couple, really."

KE looked at her. "There was a picture upstairs…one a you and Ennis…with Jack and Kelly…you were all dressed up…"

"That was probably from our wedding. Kelly and I got married two years ago."

"Really married?"

"Yes, remember, I live in Massachusetts. Same sex marriage is legal there."

"Oh," said KE. "Then Jack and Ennis ain't really married."

Jenny shrugged. "They don't have the piece of paper, that's true. But they are married in their hearts. They are more married than a lot of couples I know."

"I still don't think it's natural," said KE.

"Well, all I can say to that is, it doesn't really matter what you think, does it? Look around…here's a house, a farm, a business…children and grandchildren, a life together. Obviously, they have made it work for them, despite what you—and too many people like you—think."

KE's eyes narrowed again. "Ya got a lil dig in there, didn't ya?"

"People who persist in believing one thing, despite all evidence to the contrary, make me angry. Those who say that homosexuality is wrong are basing their thoughts on hate and fear, not the truth. I get tired of the conversation."

She stood up, picking up her coffee cup and the empty water glass and began to move towards the kitchen, when KE spoke again. "It don't bother ya?"

"What?"

"That they're queer?"

Jenny looked at her uncle, exasperated and angry. "I can't believe you just said that to me." She paused, holding the cup and glass close to her chest. "It's not just about sex, you know. It's about being with the person you love and building a life together." She waved her arm around the room. "Look at this home…this family. Why on earth do you think we are all here this weekend? To celebrate the fact that Daddy and Uncle Jack sleep together, or that they have built a life together?"

KE looked at her and shrugged. "I dunno. Why are we here?"

Jenny paused, trying to control her temper. "You were married. You know what I am talking about."

"I don't, really," he said. "My wife left me when Ennis decided he was queer. I sorta blame him."

Jenny looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. "Oh please," she said, "give me a goddamn break."

KE's head snapped up. "You swearin' at me? You talk all hoity-toity and now yer swearin'?"

Jenny looked at her uncle, her eyes steely. "Don't try to blame my father for your marital difficulties. I may not be up on all the family gossip, but I know there is no connection between Daddy and Uncle Jack and what was going on with you and your wife."

KE looked at her. "You are a smart mouthed lil whipper-snapper, ain't ya?" he said softly.

Jenny just stared at KE, not saying a word. He stared back. Finally, after many long seconds, he said, "Ya got some fight in ya. I like that…it's a Del Mar trait."

Jenny gave him a baleful glare. "I don't think that's it. I just speak my mind and I am assertive. I refuse to be pushed around."

She turned on her heel and went into the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and slamming the door shut. "Jesus Christ," she said under her breath, "what a jerk." She turned to head into the living room and found herself face to face with her father. "Daddy!" she said. "When did you come in?"

""Bout two seconds ago, sweetheart," he said. "And I didn't expect ta find you all riled up here in the kitchen."

"Uncle KE and I were talking," she said, her voice low. "And he pissed me off."

She turned to the dining room, expecting to see her uncle still sitting in his chair, but it was vacant. "Now I've done it," she said.

"Done what?" asked Ennis, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Pissed him off, too. I'm sorry, Daddy, I know you are trying to get along, and here I come and start getting into fights."

"Sweetheart, you've always been plain spoken, no need ta apologize." He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "C'mon, you've always been my lil angel, even if ya do talk back ta yer uncle."

"He said I was bold as brass," said Jenny, feeling like a child again in her father's close embrace.

"He ain't wrong on that," said Ennis. "You are."

"Oh, Daddy…"

Ennis pulled away. "I'm goin' down ta the stable ta help Bobby. I thought Evan might want ta come along."

Jenny nodded. "I'm sure he would," she said. "He's dying to see the horses."

Ennis smiled. "Jack's makin' pancakes. We'll have a big family breakfast in an hour or so."

Jenny rolled her eyes at this.

"And ya can make up with yer Uncle."

"Oh Daddy…"

Ennis nodded. "Lil girl, if I can do it, you can too."


	23. Chapter 23

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 23. Rapprochement

Ennis came in the back door to the kitchen, pulling off his boots and leaving them outside on the step. He looked over to the stove where Jack was flipping pancakes, a pan of bacon sizzling on a back burner. "Make that bacon crispy, now," he said.

Jack turned and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll burn a few strips for you."

Ennis walked over to Jack and they exchanged a quick kiss with simultaneous "Mornins" to each other.

"Need any help?" Ennis asked.

Jack shook his head. "I'm all set. Just 'bout ten minutes, we should be ready ta eat."

"I'll set the table," said Ennis, but as he said this, he looked in the dining room and saw it had already been done.

"Kelly took care of it," said Jack. "She wanted ta help with the pancakes but I shooed her out a here."

Ennis chuckled. "Any sign a KE?"

"No, I figgered he was still sleepin'."

"Apparently he was up early, had a lil set-to with Jenny."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked.

Ennis nodded. "She didn't say much but I can sorta imagine the conversation…knowin' him."

Jack nodded. "Yup. But like I said last night, I think we just got ta go on actin' like ourselves and not let him get under our skin."

Ennis turned towards the living room. "Speakin' of, lemme go see where he is."

Ennis walked up the stairs and saw that the door of the back bedroom was closed. He knocked softly and pushed it open when he heard his brother say "Yeah?"

KE was sitting in the chair by the window, looking out at the farm. Ennis remembered sitting in that exact same place, in the same pose, in the days when Hal was with them before he died. In fact, Ennis realized, as he looked at this brother, the room hadn't changed one bit…the same furniture, the same old-fashioned bedspread on the narrow bed.

KE turned from the window and gave Ennis a small smile. "This is a pretty place, like Cecelia told me," he said. "The barn, the stable…the trees…"

Ennis walked over and pointed out the window. "The trees border the river," he said, "and that field leads inta the state park. That's a big part of our business, doin' trail rides in the park."

"Oh really?"

Ennis nodded. "Got the concession years ago. They don't got the staff ta keep their own horses. Good money and easy work…I get ta go ridin'."

KE looked at him. "Ya do this year 'round?"

"Pretty much. Things drop off in the winter a course, but it's steady. Jack's better at it than me, a course."

"Whaddya mean, he's a better rider?"

"Nah, not that, but he's got the gift a gab. Tells the history a the town, Chief Quanah Parker, blabs on 'bout the trees and prairie flowers….I don't talk so much, I just ride."

"You never were much for talkin'."

"Well," said Ennis, not sure how to respond, so he decided to change the subject. "Jack's makin' pancakes, they're almost ready. That still yer favorite?"

KE looked at Ennis, surprised. "You remember that?"

"Sure, how could I forget? Ya'd always gobble 'em up, not leave enough for seconds for anyone else."

"I can't believe ya'd remember anythin' about me."

Ennis looked at his brother, his hands on his hips. "You were the one who decided ta go stormin' out a the house and out a my life. Just 'cause we ain't spoken, don't mean I ain't thought a ya. Yer still my brother. And a course I remember stuff."

KE looked at Ennis, a play of emotions running across his face. "I'm just surprised, that's all," he said softly.

"You remembered I don't talk much, you ain't forgot either, so why should I?" Ennis paused, wondering if he should continue, then plunged ahead. "The thing I ain't got are any memories a the past twenty-five years, and I think that's a damn shame."

KE blinked at him. "You do?"

"A course I do. In case ya ain't figgered it out, family is important ta me. That includes you, even if ya did have one moment where ya acted like the biggest fuckin' asshole on the planet."

"Ya don't hate me?"

"No, I don't hate ya. I was pissed off and angry for a long time, but I don't think I ever hated ya."

"I figgered ya did."

"Well, ya figgered wrong." Ennis paused, then looked at his brother directly. "Do you hate me?" he asked.

KE stopped for a minute, surprised at the directness of the question. He shook his head. "No," he said softly. "I don't hate you. I just hate the life yer livin'."

"What's wrong with my life?" Ennis asked. "Ya just said this is a pretty place, we got a successful business. What's wrong with that?"

"Ya know what I mean," said KE, bitterness once again coming into his voice. "I don't like queers."

"If I can say, ya ain't makin' sense. Ya just said ya don't hate me, but then ya said ya hate queers. Well guess what? I'm queer."

KE looked at his brother, stunned into silence.

"I think, KE, what ya need ta do is stop thinkin' in generalities and start thinkin' in specifics."

"Huh?" said KE. "What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Stop thinkin' a all queers as one giant group that ya hate. Instead, think 'bout me, remember I'm yer brother, I'm queer, and kind a get used ta that idea." He paused. "And when ya get used ta me, then mebbe ya can think 'bout Jenny and Kelly, and get used ta them. Take us one at a time."

"That's the most ridiculous thinkin' I ever heard."

"Ain't ridiculous. It's what I did," replied Ennis, simply.

"What do ya mean?"

"KE, I knew Jack for thirteen years before we got together for good. What do ya think kept us apart?"

"I dunno. You were married."

Ennis nodded. "That was part of it. But part of it was me thinkin' I hated queers and denyin' that I could possibly be queer. When I finally realized I loved Jack," Ennis noticed that KE winced as he said this, but Ennis didn't stop, "I said ta myself that I was some sort a special queer that only loved Jack."

KE looked at Ennis. "Yeah…and…?"

"I didn't think I liked men in general, only Jack in particular."

"So what changed yer mind?"

"The guy that owned this farm. His name was Hal and he died right here in this bedroom, me sittin' at his side, in that little chair." Ennis pointed to the chair by the window where his brother had been sitting, only minutes before.

"He was queer?"

Ennis nodded. "He was. Never married, lived here all his life. We talked a lot 'bout stuff that summer. It helped me with my own thinkin'."

Once again, KE looked at Ennis, his face a mix of emotions, confusion most of all. "I ain't sure what ta say."

Ennis shrugged. "I ain't sure ya need ta say anythin'. Mebbe just think 'bout what I said." He pointed towards the door. "Let's get down ta breakfast."

They started to walk to the door, then KE stopped suddenly and turned to Ennis. "I know what I want ta say," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I am gonna die—my days are numbered, in spite a all this fancy chemo shit, I'm gonna die. An I didn't want ta die with my little brother thinkin' I hated em."

Ennis smiled at him. "I don't think it anymore." They paused, looking at each other, slightly awkward. "C'mon, let's go. I'm starvin'."

KE nodded. "Yeah, I got an appetite for pancakes."

* * *

Jack put the platter of pancakes on the table and looked at the assembled group before he sat down. "Ain't it nice ta be together," he said by way of a simple grace. "Help yerselves, everyone."

"Lookit all this food," said Cecelia. "Thank you, Jack. We were going ta eat in the camper."

Jack shook his head. ""Course not. Ya travel all this way ta eat by yerselves? Ain't right."

Everyone served themselves generously to pancakes, bacon, and fruit salad, pouring glasses of juice and mugs of coffee.

"This is a feast, Uncle Jack," said Jenny. "I'm used to a bowl of cereal…or maybe a piece of toast."

"And yer married ta a food professional," said Jack, winking at Kelly.

Kelly laughed at Jack's wink. "It's like the cobbler's children running around without shoes," she said. "Meals in our house are pretty ordinary."

"What do you do, Kelly?" asked Cecelia.

"I'm a food stylist," she answered, expecting the blank look that she received. "I mostly do food arrangements for photo shoots. We just finished all the Christmas layouts. I'll be happy not to look at another platter of cookies for awhile."

"Christmas?"

Kelly nodded. "We're always about six months out."

"Speaking of Christmas, I understand…"

Kelly's face broke into a big smile. "Yes, I'm due to have a baby in December. We're very happy."

"Congratulations," said Lewis, lifting his juice glass in a semi-toast. "That will be how many grandkids for you, Ennis?"

"Eight. I never would a guessed that many." Everyone at the table laughed.

"So," said Jack. "What do people want ta do today? We always have swimmin'…"

"And ridin'," added Ennis.

"I need to go to the grocery store at some point," said Kelly. "I didn't haul my chili ingredients with me all the way from Massachusetts."

"Oh, yer cookin'?" asked Ennis.

"Of course!" she laughed. "Remember, I'm the food professional. I figured everyone expected it."

"My partner, who loves a busman's holiday," said Jenny, giving Kelly a wicked grin.

"I was plannin' on makin' chili too," said Cecelia. "Wyoming Hotness, I'm callin' it."

"She's been testin' it on me for the past month," said Lewis. "It's good…a prize winner, I think."

"Who's doing the judging?" asked Jenny.

"I am," said Ennis.

"Now that's not fair!" exclaimed Kelly, with mock seriousness. "Obviously none of us will have a chance against Jack."

"Or, I might not have a snowball's chance in hell a winnin'," said Jack, winking at Ennis.

"I been tellin' ya for weeks, I'm gonna be fair and impartial…the best chili's gonna win and that's that. But," he said, pausing, and looking across the table at his brother. "Mebbe we should have a pair a judges. KE, ya want ta help me?"

KE's head snapped up from where he had been silently eating his breakfast. "Me? I don't know nothin' 'bout judgin' chili."

"Like I do?" Ennis laughed. "We pick the one we like. Ain't rocket science."

"Ya really want me ta help?" asked KE.

"Sure, why not? You weren't plannin' ta cook, were ya?"

KE shook his head no, then looked at his brother. "Thanks, Ennis," he said. "I'd like ta help."

"Good." Ennis turned ta Jack. "Now ya have no basis ta say I ain't bein' fair."

"It's yer brother…ya might bribe 'em."

KE looked at Jack, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his face. "I'm the older brother," he said. "He ain't bribin' me, I'll be judgin' fair and square. Besides, if anyone should be doin' the bribin', it should be you. Ain't you the one who wants ta win?"

Jack laughed. "I guess yer right. Okay, then…Kelly, Cecelia, you can cook yer chili knowin' ya got just as much chance of winnin' as me."

"How many chili cooks in all are there goin' ta be?" asked Lewis.

"Lemme see," said Jack, counting on his fingers, "me, Kelly, Cecelia, Bobby and Karen, Lureen…"

"Billy and Scott," said Ennis softly.

"Right, Billy and Scott."

"Who's that, Daddy?" asked Jenny.

"Billy Jarrett, been workin' here at the farm for ten years," said Ennis. "He's got a new…friend," he said, hesitating for a second, trying to think of the best word, "name a Scott Chen. I ain't met 'em yet, he wanted ta bring 'em ta the party."

"Oh," said Jenny, nodding, "and it's his brother…"

"Bobby who's steppin' in and helpin' us, mebbe takin' over Billy's job, since he is prob'ly movin' ta Lubbock."

"Why Lubbock?" asked Kelly.

"That's where Scott lives," replied Jack.

"Ah…," said Kelly, as if that explained everything.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Jenny spoke up. "Daddy, Uncle Jack, can I ask you something?"

"A course, sweetheart," said Ennis.

"I notice you both have new rings. Are they something special?"

Ennis blushed bright red, the color going to the roots of his hair. Jack smiled at him, then looked at Kelly. "I got 'em as anniversary rings," he said. "They are made by the same woman who made our weddin' rings."

Ennis twisted his off and handed it to Jenny. "If ya want ta see it…"

"It's beautiful," she said, turning it over in her hand, and then showing it to Kelly. "But tomorrow's your anniversary, why are you wearing them now?"

"'Cause he's impatient and can't keep a secret," said Ennis quickly, shooting Jack a look.

"Yup, that's me," said Jack, smiling knowingly at Ennis, determined not to embarrass him further.

Jenny handed the ring back to her father, who quickly slipped it back on his finger. "Yer always the one ta notice our rings," he said softly.

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"Remember the Brown Palace?"

Jenny looked at him for a minute, puzzled, then a broad smile broke across her face. "Oh my, Daddy, what a memory you have!"

"For the good stuff," he replied, his voice still low and soft.

Jenny reached over and gave her father's hand a squeeze, then looked at Jack. "What a nice gesture, Uncle Jack," she said. "You're always so thoughtful."

Now it was Jack's turn to blush. "Thank you, Jen," he said, pausing. He pointed to the platters on the table. "Everyone, eat up. No use in havin' leftover pancakes, nothin' I can do with em except feed em ta the horses."

KE reached out, serving himself to another stack. "I'll have some more," he said. "They're hittin' the spot this mornin'."

"They've always been yer favorite," said Ennis.

"True, that," said KE, smiling at his brother.


	24. Chapter 24

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 24. Memories

The after breakfast lingering, with everyone sipping coffee and sharing small talk, ended abruptly when the phone rang. t was Junior, calling to find out the plans for the day. Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity, with plates being cleared, counters being wiped, and soon the dishwasher was humming with a full load of plates and pans. In what seemed like minutes, Jack and Ennis were standing alone in the kitchen.

"That's it?" said Ennis, looking slightly bewildered.

"That's it," answered Jack. "Kelly and Cecelia are off to the grocery store, Lewis and Jenny are takin' Evan to the Quanah Parker museum, KE is lyin' down…"

"And lunch?"

"I think people were too full from breakfast ta be thinkin' 'bout lunch," said Jack with a smile. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Besides, it's almost 11 am, I guess this qualifies as brunch."

"We should a served mimosas," said Ennis, with a wink.

"Damn, I never even thought of it, and a course we got champagne." He walked over to the refrigerator. "Ya want one now?"

Ennis shook his head. "Nah, I'm all set." He paused. "So, what do ya want ta do today? Looks like we got ourselves a day off."

Jack nodded. "Looks like it. And we're even off the hook for dinner. Did ya hear Cecelia? She brought two big pans a lasagna, wants ta make a family supper for tonight."

Ennis nodded. "So…ya want ta go ridin'?"

"Ridin' and swimmin'. Let's make a day of it. Be lazy."

"Works for me."

Forty-five minutes later, they were wading into the cool waters of the Pease River, Ennis complaining, as he always did, about the muddy bottom before diving in and stroking towards the opposite shore. Jack watched him for a minute before following. The two of them drifted languidly on the gentle current, then swam back upstream, floated again and swam back until finally, after half an hour or so, they had had enough.

They spread a blanket in the shade of a tree and Ennis retrieved the bottle of suntan lotion from the canvas bag. "Lemme do your back, babe," he said softly, and Jack positioned himself between Ennis's legs. Ennis squirted a generous dollop of lotion onto Jack's back and began to spread it around, using both hands to smooth it across the muscles. "I never get tired a touchin' ya, y'know."

"I know," answered Jack, turning and smiling.

"I love you," said Ennis, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the back of Jack's neck.

"First one a the day," said Jack softly.

Ennis chuckled to himself. "I must a been intimidated with all those people around."

Jack sighed, enjoying the feeling of Ennis's hands across his body. He looked down at his cock between his legs. "I'm gettin' riled, cowboy," he said with a soft laugh.

"Are we normal?" asked Ennis.

"What do ya mean?"

"Ya get riled when I touch ya, we have sex four or five times a week…is this normal for old guys like us?"

"Mebbe it's what's keepin' us young."

"Mebbe…I see all those ads on TV for Viagra and shit, I am thinkin' that half the men of America can't get it up."

"Mebbe it's the straight men, Ennis. Mebbe the secret ta virility is bein' gay."

Ennis laughed out loud at this. "Mebbe yer right. 'Cause ya know," he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially into Jack's ear, "just sittin' here and rubbin' yer back and talkin' 'bout it is gettin' me hard."

"Ah, Ennis, we are a pair a sexy ol'bastards,"

"That we are."

"Are we gonna do it, right here on the riverbank?"

Ennis shook is head. "I don't think so. I think I'm gonna turn around and let you rub lotion on my back, and we're gonna keep talkin' sexy and lovin', and then all that good love is gonna spill out when we have supper with the family and then tonight, when we're in bed and holdin' each other close, I'll fuck ya silly. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good ta me. So let me get to yer back." Jack stood up and walked around Ennis, repositioning himself with Ennis between his legs, and picking up the suntan lotion, began the same, slow massage. "Speakin' a family, tell me somethin'…what's this with invitin' KE ta judge the chili with you?"

Ennis shrugged. "I'm not sure. It just sort a came out, seemed liked a way ta get him involved."

"Did ya talk ta him?"

Ennis nodded. "How did ya know?"

Jack leaned in close to Ennis's ear. "Don't take this the wrong way, babe, but after all these years, I can read ya like a book."

Ennis chuckled. "Well, yeah, I knew that. And me and KE, we talked. Don't know if it made a diff'rence, we'll see."

Jack finished with the lotion and put it back in the bag, reaching for a bottle as he did so. "Ya want a beer?"

"Sure," said Ennis, taking one from Jack. They positioned themselves comfortably, Ennis propped up against a saddle and Jack lying perpendicular, his head resting on Ennis's stomach.

"So, this chili judgin'…ya thought 'bout that?"

"Yeah, I have. I know we was thinkin' 'bout havin' a grand prize winner, but now I am wonderin' if that's such a good idea."

"What do ya mean?"

"These are our friends and family. Kinda pittin' them against one another—somethin' 'bout it don't seem fair."

"Yeah, well, we've told everybody it's a contest, whatchya gonna do 'bout that?"

"I was thinkin' I could come up with some other categories…I had a few ideas. 'Best chili made by someone in Texas,' and then, 'Best chili for someone out a state.'"

"You'd have two out a state people…"

"And three from Texas. I could come up with enough categories that everybody ends up winnin' somethin'."

Jack nodded. "How 'bout, best chili with beans, and then a best chili without beans category?"

"Yeah, like that. We ain't got a piece a paper here, do we? Write it down so we don't forget?"

Jack shook his head. "Much as I like writin' lists, didn't think I'd need ta be doin' it down here at the river so, sorry cowboy. No paper."

"Okay then, so we'll just need ta remember. In state, out a state, beans, no beans." Ennis was ticking off on his fingers as he said this, then a sly grin came across his face. "We could have a category for best chili made by someone who's gay."

Jack turned his head and looked at Ennis. "Ya serious?"

"Why not? We got three: you, Kelly, and Billy n Scott."

Jack shook his head, laughing. "You are too much. Ya really gonna foist gay chili chefs on yer brother?"

"Ain't foistin' 'em, just makin' it a category." They chuckled together for a few seconds, pondering the thought of KE Del Mar having to select "The Best Chili Prepared by a Gay Man or Lesbian Woman," when Ennis suddenly sat up. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

"What?" said Jack, mildly alarmed.

"I just remembered, all I have is that one trophy we bought at the party store. We're gonna have all these categories, we got ta have more prizes. And I don't feel like goin' ta town this afternoon."

"We can ask Jenny ta design somethin' on the computer," said Jack simply. "Have her make certificates. And then, ya know what?"

"What?"

"Have a people's choice category. Let ev'rybody vote. That'll be the one that gets the trophy."

Ennis nodded. "Perfect. Now, you'll help me remember all this?"

Jack smiled at him. "A course. You know me, Mr. Memory."

"Mr. Memory when ya got a piece a paper ta write it down," said Ennis, with a wink.

Jack rolled over and gave Ennis a poke in the side. "Don't go teasin' me," he said, his voice mock serious.

"Only 'cause I love ya," replied Ennis, smiling at Jack.

Jack smiled back. "I love you, too," he said softly. He turned his eyes back to Ennis's body and traced his fingers across Ennis's tattoo. "It's always amazes me that ya got this put here."

Ennis chuckled. "If I had a nickel for ev'ry time ya said that, I'd be rich."

"Yeah, well…" Jack's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, well, ya think I'm some sort a old fashioned guy and then I do this."

"That's what I'm thinkin', I s'pose."

"Mebbe it's my way a bein' gay….I don't mind it, ya know."

"Don't mind what?"

"I don't mind bein' gay. But I ain't gonna go around in dresses and wigs and shit like that."

Jack looked at him, puzzled. "I ain't followin' ya, En…" he said, his voice uncertain.

"I'm sayin'…ta be gay, and accept bein' gay, ya gotta be open ta lots a diff'rent things. That's KE's problem, he ain't open in his thinkin'. I wasn't for a long time, you know that."

Jack nodded in response.

"Mebbe, gettin' a tattoo was part a that, part a bein' open…but I needed ta keep it hidden."

"Keep it hidden? I thought ya did it 'cause it was sexy."

"Hidden ta me, sexy ta you, guess it works out for both of us."

Jack rubbed it again, then leaned his head over and gave it a kiss. "It's one a my happiest memories," he said softly.

"Fuck, what? Gettin' a tattoo? I can live without rememberin' that."

Jack shook his head, smiling. "No, not the gettin', what it represents. Gettin' married."

"Ah," said Ennis. "That's it. Yeah, yer right, that's one a my happiest too."

"I never expected it, Ennis."

"Expected what?"

"That ya'd start wearin' that ring that day and never take it off."

Ennis smiled down at him. "When I put it on, I knew I wouldn't. I just didn't know it would happen that way."

Jack put his beer bottle down and scooched up the blanket, putting his face close to Ennis's. "Give me a kiss."

Ennis took Jack's face in his hands and leaned in, his breath hot. Their mouths came together, lips touching softly at first, then more urgently, as Ennis nipped at Jack's lower lip with his teeth. They moved apart. Ennis, his voice husky, said to Jack, "Tell me another."

"Another what?"

"Another happy memory."

Jack leaned back, his eyes searching Ennis's face as he turned over thoughts in his mind. Then, after a pause, he said, "Dancin' with you at Jenny's weddin'."

Ennis groaned. "Oh Jesus, Jack, why would ya think a that? I hate dancin'."

"I know ya do, but I like ta dance, and that was the one time we got ta dance together at a party or somethin'."

"Well, if ya like ta dance, I guess ya married the wrong guy then."

Jack smiled. "I trade a million dances for a lifetime with you, babe. But I'm tellin' ya why it's a happy memory."

They smiled at each other, then Jack traced his fingers along Ennis's jaw. "Go on, tell me one…give me a happy memory."

Ennis looked at Jack, seeing his love reflected In Jack's eyes. "A memory…," he said. "How 'bout this, right now?"

"What do ya mean?"

"We're creatin' a memory, Jack…I don't need ta think back ta happy memories 'cause I have one here, right now, takin' shape before my very eyes. That's what my life with you has been, just a series a happy memories, each one better than the last."

"What about the old days?" said Jack, his voice a whisper.

"Ya mean before we were livin' here?" Jack nodded and Ennis looked at him. "The times with you were happy," he said. "It was the times when we were apart that I can't bear ta remember."

"Oh, Ennis…"

Ennis pulled himself to a sitting position. "C'mon, Jack, we're gettin' sentimental."

"Yeah, well you always like sentimental," replied Jack, smiling.

Ennis laughed. "True. Okay, ya know another good memory?"

"No, what?"

"The day ya gave those bathin' suits ta the Goodwill. I like skinny dippin' with ya." He stood up and pulled Jack to his feet,. "Let's go cool off, it's gettin' hot around here."

Jack looked at Ennis, gave him a slap on the ass and then sprinted towards the river. "Sure thing, cowboy," he called as he ran. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"


	25. Chapter 25

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 25. Whisperings

Jack woke to the sound of rain splattering on the roof and splashing on the panes of glass in the window. "Ah shit," he said, elbowing the sleeping form next to him. "Ennis, it's fuckin' rainin'."

"Huh?" said Ennis, his voice thick with sleep.

"I said, it's fuckin' rainin'."

"Don't matter, it'll stop, go ta sleep," replied Ennis, turning onto his other side and scrunching the pillow beneath his head.

Jack wasn't so easily reassured. He stood up and walked to the window where he could see the steady rain, even in the darkness. He came back to the bed. "Ennis, it's pourin' out."

Ennis reached up and rubbed his eyes, then pulled the sheet closer under his chin. "I'm tryin' ta sleep here," he said, "and it's pretty damn tough ta do with all the blabberin' that's goin' on. Go ta sleep, Jack. It'll stop rainin'."

"We've got thirty people comin' over ta cook chili. How the hell are we gonna do that in the pourin' rain? Fuck, we shoulda rented a tent. I never even thought a rain."

Ennis sighed, then turned back in the bed and looked at Jack. "We've got a barn, and a stable, and a kitchen with a stove. We'll make do. Go ta sleep."

"I ain't makin' our guests cook chili in a barn!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ, Jack, will you relax? It's four in the mornin'. I swear ta God, it won't be rainin' by nine. Can you ever remember a fourth a July when it was rainin'? Huh? Can you?"

"Oh, Ennis, fuck you," said Jack, flopping down on the pillow and then turning away.

"Goddamn, Jack, don't get in a fight with me over the fuckin' weather. Ain't nothin' we can control and ain't nothin' we can do about it. Mebbe we should a ordered a tent but we didn't so we'll just have ta make do. And I'll bet ya money that by the time our guests start arrivin' the sun will be out and it'll be hot."

Jack didn't respond, just lay there silent and still.

Ennis lay there for a minute, looking at Jack and seeing the tension in his body. He debated whether to turn back over and try to go to sleep but instead, he reached out and rubbed his hand along Jack's shoulder and down the curve of his side, gently caressing the smooth skin with the rough skin of his palm. "C'mon, c'mere," he said softly, and eventually Jack relented, turning on his back and looking up at Ennis.

Ennis hitched himself up, moving his body into the natural position over Jack that they both knew and loved so well. "I know yer worried 'bout the party," he said gently, "but it's all gonna be fine. Don't worry 'bout the weather."

"It ain't just the weather," said Jack.

Ennis nodded. "I can tell. But, look, we've gotten through two family dinners and a big breakfast with everyone's gettin' along just great. Today's gonna be more a the same."

Jack smiled up at Ennis, letting his soothing words wash over him, not saying anything.

"Just remember the good lovin' we had down at the river yesterday," he said. "Thinkin' a happy memories. Today's gonna be a happy memory."

"Yeah, but if it's rainin'…"

"If it's rainin', that might make it more memorable. 'The time Jack and Ennis threw a chili cook off and people came from all over the country and it rained for the first fuckin' time in fifty years on fourth a July in Quanah, Texas.' How's that sound for a memory?"

Jack smiled, then laughed softly. "Oh, Ennis, you know how ta cheer me up…"

Ennis let his hand slide down Jack's body, finding his cock and balls and grasping them gently. "I know a better way ta cheer ya up…" he said, his voice a whisper.

"Yup, ya do…"

"Want some a my lovin', cowboy?" said Ennis, leaning in and placing gentle kisses along Jack's collarbone.

"Ya didn't get enough last night?" asked Jack, his voice light.

"I never get enough a you. Besides, that's last night. This is this mornin', fourth a July. Happy anniversary." Ennis pulled back and looked at Jack's face and Jack smiled up at him.

"Happy anniversary ta you too," he said. "Thirty fuckin' years."

"Hard ta believe," said Ennis, stroking Jack's cock with a more regular rhythm. "Ya got a present for me? Or ya want a present?"

Jack shifted onto his side, running his fingers down Ennis's face. "Get down below," he said. "I'm doin' the givin'."

"Now yer talkin', cowboy," said, Ennis, with a smile.

* * *

Kelly turned onto her side and as she did so, the pressure from her abdomen pressed against her bladder, waking her up. "Damn," she thought, sitting up gently as not to disturb Jenny. "If I have to get up to pee twice a night at this stage of the game, what'll it be like by December?" 

She picked up her robe and shrugged her arms into the sleeves, then stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. As she walked down the hall towards the bathroom, she was surprised to hear voices. She looked around, then realized they were coming from behind the closed door of the master bedroom. "Fuck me babe, oh, God, fuck me," came Ennis's voice, clear and unmistakable in the quiet hall.

Kelly felt herself blushing, then hid a smile behind her hand as she hurried to the bathroom. There she used the toilet and washed her hands, then her face, realizing she was lingering. She saw her toothbrush in the toiletry bag and brushed her teeth, slowly, counting the strokes.

She tiptoed into the hall and walked quickly, but temptation overtook her and she paused by Jack and Ennis's door. No more fevered shouts, but she could hear soft murmurings from within.

"Oh, God, I'm such a snoop," she thought, then rushed down the stairs to check on Evan who was sleeping on the rollaway in the living room. He was sound asleep, one arm flung over his head, mouth open and breathing noisily. "Night, baby," she whispered as she tucked the blanket in around him, then went back upstairs to the guest room.

"You okay?" asked Jenny sleepily as she slipped back into the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine, sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"Where did you go?"

"Just to the bathroom and then to check on Evan. Shhh, go to sleep."

"You were gone a long time," said Jenny, becoming more awake with each passing second.

"I…took my time in the bathroom," said Kelly. "C'mon, go to sleep."

Jenny sat up, looking worried. "You weren't getting sick or anything, were you?" Jenny, who had suffered from morning sickness for more than half her pregnancy was convinced that Kelly was going to start throwing up any minute, even though she hadn't had one moment of queasiness since the day the pregnancy was confirmed.

"No, I told you, I'm fine. I just waited in the bathroom til…"

"Til what?"

"Well, I think your dad and Jack were having a little fun. I waited until I thought they were done so I wouldn't….hear them."

"What do you mean, 'hear them'?"

"Well, they were being sort of vocal. I wanted to let them finish."

Jenny looked at her lover. "Kelly Hibbard, I have no clue what you are talking about. What on earth are you saying?"

Kelly smiled a bit, then suppressed a laugh. "I am saying, when I walked by their room, I could hear your father saying, 'fuck me babe, oh God, fuck me,' clear as a bell. I wanted to let them finish."

Jenny fell back on the pillow, her hand over her eyes. "Oh, God, I didn't need to hear that."

Kelly laughed. "You were the one who kept asking."

"Well, just because I kept asking, that didn't mean you had to tell me!"

"Sorry, I don't read minds, especially in the middle of the night. Besides," Kelly paused, "it was sort of…I don't know….hot? Sweet? I like the idea of them being so in love they are having sex at four in the morning."

"Kelly, please…"

"What?"

"This is my father you're talking about."

"So?"

"I really don't want to talk about my father's sex life!"

"Oh, come on, Jen, we're all grown up."

"We may be all grown up but there are certain things you never outgrow…"

Kelly laughed. "You're being silly."

"Silly? If I'm being silly, then let's talk about Roger and Gwen's sex life, shall we?"

Kelly laughed again. "My parents? They don't have a sex life. They sleep in separate bedrooms for God's sake. Sometimes I wonder where I came from."

"Hmmph," said Jenny flopping back on the pillow and turning on her side. "Good night, Kel."

Kelly reached out, caressing Jenny's arm. "Come on, don't go to sleep mad. Besides, I think it is sweet."

Jenny turned back and looked at Kelly. "What's sweet?"

"Ennis and Jack. The way they are so crazy about each other. Look at the way they look at each other, the adoration in their eyes."

Jenny smiled up at Kelly, relaxing and enjoying the gentle caresses. "They've always had that look," she said. She let her mind wander, picturing them at various stages in her life. "You're right, it is nice."

"That's the main reason I enjoying visiting," Kelly said. "It reminds me what love is like. I hope," she said, leaning in and kissing Jenny softly below her ear, "I have that same look for you when I'm in my sixties."

Her mouth drifted across Jenny's cheek, seeking her mouth, their lips coming together, at first gently, then more urgently. Jenny's hand came around to Kelly's body, first sliding down her back, then across the curve of her breast, then resting gently on the soft swell of her abdomen.

"You feel anything yet?" she said softly, "feel the baby move?"

Kelly shook her head no. "It's still early. I don't expect to for a few weeks."

"It's cool the first time it happens. You'll love it."

"I know. You've told me, like nine million times."

Jenny laughed softly. "Yes, well, it's really quite amazing. I'm a little jealous, you know."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you being pregnant. It's not just me anymore."

"Oh, come on babe, don't be silly," said Kelly, pulling Jenny close. "We're enjoying it together."

They lay together for a few minutes, their breathing in unison, then Jenny looked at Kelly. "Was it really my father you heard? Saying 'fuck me,' I mean?"

Kelly nodded. "Oh yes. There was no mistaking his voice. Why?"

"I just always sort of thought…or assumed, I guess…that he was the guy on top. I guess I am a little surprised."

"They probably switch. I mean, after all this time, I am sure they have tried just about anything you can think of, don't you?"

"I suppose you're right…"

Kelly chuckled softly, then, in her best Steve Martin imitation said, "They're two wild and crazy guys!"

Jenny laughed. "Oh, stop…," then, trying her best imitation, said, "They're not, because they don't like women with big American breasts!"

The two of them dissolved in a fit of laughter, then Jenny whispered, "We need to shut up…we're going to wake everyone in the house!"

Kelly coughed and laughed. "I just hope to God you inherited that gene."

"Which gene? The one that likes big American breasts?"

"Damn, I know you have that one! No, I meant the gene that likes sex. I hope you got that one too."

"Oh, Kelly, stop…don't talk like that!"

"Why not? You're a Del Mar, he's your father. I hope, when you're his age, you'll be wanting to love me as much as he's loving Jack."

"Oh, God, we're doing it again, talking about his sex life."

Kelly laughed. "I think it's great that he has a sex life. Was he always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, before he got together with Jack. When he was married to your mother?"

"Kelly, I barely remember. I was ten when he moved here, and eight when he moved out of the house." She paused, then continued, "But no, I don't remember him being particularly affectionate. He was moody and…angry. That's it…he either moped around the apartment or was blowing his top. Nothing in between."

"That doesn't sound like the Ennis I know."

"Oh, he was a completely different person. Like night and day. I've told you about the Brown Palace, haven't I?"

"Tell me again."

"Well, he came to pick up Junior and me for our first visit here. At that point he'd been living with Uncle Jack for, well, I guess, two months. And when he walked into that hotel lobby, I thought my mother was going to die."

"Why?"

"He was so frigging handsome. And he looked so happy! I don't think any of us had ever seen him smile like that. He just glowed. It came from within. And Mom realized….well, I guess she saw…that he had probably never really loved her. I am sure that hurt."

"So it was Jack all along. He really was gay, right from the start."

Jenny nodded. "Yup. All along…that's who he loved."

"He just needed to find his wild and crazy guy."

Jenny smiled wistfully. "He found him fairly early on. He just needed to get together with him…that was the hard part."

Kelly ran her fingers along the side of Jenny's face, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I guess that is one thing that is an improvement between 1963 and 1993...we didn't face some of the same obstacles that they did."

Jenny shook her head. "No, that's true. All my fight was inside and once I met you…it all became clear."

"I love you," Kelly said softly.

Jenny smiled. "Come here," she said, shifting her body in the bed. "Spoon into me." And she pulled her lover close, letting her hands rest gently on the slightly swollen belly. "I love you, too," she whispered, and soon they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

KE woke to the sound of rain splattering against the window and dripping off the ledge…plop, plop, plop. "It's fuckin' rainin'," he thought. "I didn't think it rained in Texas, at least not at this time a year." 

He shifted in the bed and sat up, then moved over to the small chair next to the window. He pushed the shade aside and looked out across the farm. There was a security light on the stable, and other on the barn, casting a pools of light across the grass. "I hope this doesn't ruin their party," he thought, then started, surprised at the thought. Two weeks ago, hell, even two days ago, he would have been happy if rain ruined the party, but now…

KE thought back to the past few days. It was obvious that Jack and Ennis had put a lot of time and effort into planning this event. He had seen bags of supplies and paper goods, stacks of rented tables and chairs in the barn. Every time Jack walked into the kitchen, food appeared: snacks, beverages, meals. KE was a little amazed at their hospitality and open graciousness. But then, what had he expected?

He thought back over the past few weeks, thinking about getting ready for the trip, seeing the brother he hadn't seen for twenty-five years. He didn't have a picture, he didn't have an image, and now seeing Ennis, in the flesh…

As he thought about it, KE realized the Ennis in his mind was still the 19 year old kid who shook his hand goodbye that morning in May,1963, sucked down a cup of coffee and walked out the door—hitchhiking to Signal, for a summer job with the Farm and Ranch Employment Service. _They put him on that mountain, and he met Jack…_

_Although I didn't know at the time he had met Jack_. KE remembered Ennis at his wedding: quiet, gangly, painfully shy…he didn't seem any different. Nothing had changed…but apparently, everything had changed.

KE thought some more. He realized that Ennis's wedding was the last time he saw Ennis until…when? It was some family picnic or get-together that Cecilia had arranged. It was the first time he had met his two little nieces, and they weren't that little. He creased his brow, trying to remember. _Little Alma was six, and Jenny was four, and what the fuck was the reason?_ He thought some more and then remembered…it was 1970, the 80th anniversary of Wyoming becoming a state. _What a stupid excuse for a party_…but was it that stupid? No one else had made an effort at bringing the family together, could he really fault Cecilia?

KE thought back to Ennis's words from earlier in the day. _In case ya haven't figgered it out, family is important ta me. Well, no, Ennis, I haven't figgered it out. You get married and I don't see ya for six, seven years…_ But then again, when you're working night and day to just put three squares on the table and pay the rent, who has time for family picnics, for sending presents, for remembering?

KE looked out the window again, across the expanse of fields that marked the farm. It was a nice place, a big spread, and obviously Jack and Ennis were doing okay. When he was married to Alma, KE knew that Ennis had been in a string of dead end jobs, going nowhere. KE knew the feeling—he had been in the same damn situation. Lewis, working in the oil fields, seemed to have a better go of it, made some money, set some aside.

But then what happened? Ennis got divorced, found himself a man and found himself a life. And from the looks of it, it was a pretty good life. It's obvious he's happy, and healthy and…queer.

_Yup, he's queer. Queer as a three dollar bill and ain't ashamed ta admit it, ain't ashamed ta say he's livin' a queer life._ But if a queer life gave him this…a farm, a family, a long and happy life, who's to say that's wrong?

_But it is wrong,_ KE argued with himself. _What's wrong? Fuckin' a guy, that's what's wrong. Why? 'Cause it is. Says who? Says my daddy…But daddy ain't here, and Ennis is…_

KE sighed, getting up from the chair and climbing back into the bed. _It is so fuckin' complicated,_ he thought, then he remembered Ennis's words. _Take us one at a time…get used ta the idea a me…then Jack_.

He pulled the sheet up under his chin and in the darkness, with the rain splashing against the window, made a small vow to himself. _I'll get used ta the idea a you, Ennis…you and Jack. I can't promise I'll like any other queers, but you…yeah, 'cause…well, yer my brother, in the end, when all is said and done, that's more important than the other stuff._

He took a deep breath and felt a sense of calm come over him, a feeling of centeredness and peace that he had not felt for a long, long time. And within minutes, he was deep asleep.

* * *

On July 4, 2006, the sun rose at 5:32 am in Quanah, Texas. 

And it wasn't raining.


	26. Chapter 26

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 26. Mending Fences

"Morning, Daddy. I didn't expect to see you sitting here."

Ennis turned to look at Jenny as she came through the screen door. "What, a man can't sit an have a cup a coffee on his own front porch?" he said.

"It's not that. I just expected you to be down at the stable."

Ennis smiled. "Bobby Jarrett is workin' hard at impressin' me, and not leavin' much work for me ta do."

"And is he? Impressing you, I mean."

Ennis nodded. "Sure is. He is anglin' ta take over his brother's job." He leaned in to Jenny and gave her a wink. "Between you an me, he's got the job, but I ain't tellin' him that…yet. Not if he's gonna keep workin' hard like this."

Jenny laughed. "Oh Daddy, you are too much." Then, with a conspiratorial wink back to her father she said, "Do you think he'll be working so hard when Chrissie's here for two weeks?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, according to Junior, seems like you two might have a little romance on your hands."

"Now, Jack said the same damn thing ta me and I didn't know what the hell he was talkin' about!"

Jenny laughed. "Yesterday, when we were swimming in the pool over at the motel, Chrissie kept trying to bring up his name. 'Did you see Bobby in the barn?' or 'Did you see Bobby walking the horses?'"

"So?" said Ennis, suspicious, wondering what she was getting at.

"Didn't you ever do that, Daddy? When you had a crush on someone, you wanted to talk about them all the time, work their name into the conversation?"

Ennis smiled at her sadly. "Honey, when I was Chrissie's age, I wasn't thinkin' 'bout girls…or boys, for that matter. I spent most a my time wonderin' where my next meal was comin' from. And when I met someone whose name I wanted ta say….I couldn't. Ya know how it was."

"Oh Daddy," said Jenny, standing up and slipping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I don't want to make you sad, especially not today."

"It ain't makin' me sad, honey, it's just the way it was."

"I know, but it just always reminds me about how hard it was for you."

Ennis smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let me tell ya a lil secret…I'll tell ya 'bout my special way a countin'."

"Your way of counting?"

Ennis nodded. "Yup. See, when Jack and I got together, we'd known each other for thirteen years. And I started countin' our time together and measurin' it against how long we'd known each other."

Jenny looked puzzled, but didn't say anything, just let her father continue.

"When we got ta thirteen years a bein' together, that was as long as we'd known each other…we had a real special celebration that year. And at twenty-six…that meant we'd been together twice as long as we'd known each other."

"And the next big one will be thirty-nine, right?"

Ennis nodded. "Yup. Three times as long…"

"I like that kind of measuring, Daddy."

"Well, it helps me to not be sad 'bout the years apart, or the years I couldn't say Jack's name."

"When couldn't ya say my name?" said Jack, as if on cue, coming through the screen door. He leaned over and gave Jenny a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then did the same for Ennis.

"Just sharin' some confidences with my daughter…nothin' ya need ta worry about," said Ennis, his tone arch.

Jack laughed. "Yer tellin' her 'bout yer special countin', I heard ya." He turned to Jenny. "Sometimes I think we should a held off for the thirty year party and waited for thirty-nine…that's the one he cares about."

Ennis smiled at Jack. "Ain't true an you know it…but I'll let ya believe what ya want ta believe." He turned his attention back to his daughter. "Ya gonna go with with us ta the parade today?"

"Of course, Daddy!" said Jenny, without a second's hesitation. "It's the whole reason we are here."

"Well, Jack and I go, but we ain't forcin' anyone else."

Jenny frowned at him. "Don't be silly. Besides, Evan is the right age for parades…more than you two."

Jack and Ennis chuckled at her comment. Jenny looked at them both. "Is there going to be a crafts fair? I might like to buy some stuff."

Jack shook his head. "No darlin', no crafts fair. There ain't ever been one since that first time. Makes it sort a special, I think."

"There's never been another one?"

"Nope. That was for the bicentennial…and the fact that the mayor at that time had political aspirations."

Jenny laughed. "Political aspirations?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack. "He had some dream a bein' President. Too bad he got beaten out by a Texan from another part a the state."

"Uncle Jack, if it's okay with you, I'd rather not ruin my day talking about the President…this early in the morning…" Her voice was mock serious but her face was smiling.

"Yeah, I understand. We're here for a parade and party…and the parade's gonna be startin' in about two hours. I guess I should rustle up some grub for the troops."

"Oh, don't make another big meal for all of us," Jenny said. "Cereal is fine…or toast and coffee. I don't usually have a big breakfast."

"Well, even if it's toast, darlin', I need ta find the bread. Ennis, you eaten?"

Ennis shook his head. "Just this cup a coffee," he said, holding up his mug.

"Okay then, lemme see what I can find. I think there may be some sugared donuts in the breadbox…"

He turned and opened the screen door, and Jenny watched him enter the house. "Maybe I should offer to give him a hand…?" she said, but made no move to follow him.

"If all he's doin' is donuts and cereal, ain't so tough," said Ennis. "Besides, it seems like you got something on yer mind."

Jenny gave him a puzzled look. "Daddy?" she said questioningly.

"Go on, spill. I can read ya like a book, little girl."

Jenny sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "It's Mama," she said. "Junior told me yesterday that Tad and his wife are having a baby."

"Tad?"

"My step-brother. The oldest one."

Ennis nodded. "Ah…he's…?"

"29. Still living in Riverton, working at the Albertson's. This is their first…the baby is due in December."

"And the problem is…?"

"Well, according to Junior, Mama is all excited about this baby. You'd think it is her first grandchild or something. Going to the store with Emily to buy furniture and stuff…setting up the nursery. Even Junior's a little put out. Mama never acted like this with any of her three kids."

"Well, I guess if Tad is local in Riverton…it's a little diff'rent than Junior bein' in Laramie…or you bein' in Massachusetts."

Jenny looked at her father. "It has nothing to do with geography, Daddy, and you know it. It has to do with you being our father, and for me, being gay. It pisses me off."

He turned to Jenny, his clear brown eyes meeting hers, eyes that reminded him of himself. "Jenny, I understand what you're sayin'. I'm the ex-husband, the man who couldn't provide, the pitiful excuse for father. She's with Monroe, has been for thirty years. Those sons a hers prob'ly do feel more like her children, and it's all my fault."

"Oh, Daddy, don't say such a thing! You were not a pitiful excuse for a father and in fact, you became a better father once you got away from Mama. Don't blame yourself!"

"I ain't blamin' myself, sweetheart, I'm just sayin', I can understand why your mother has the attitude she has."

"Well, it hurts. Not so much for me…I've gotten over that. It is more for Evan. How am I supposed to explain to him that he has a grandmother who pretends he doesn't even exist? I am not going to lie to him and say she is dead or something…"

Ennis looked at her carefully, thinking about his words, framing them in his mind. "If it's that important ta ya, mebbe ya should try to work it out."

Jenny's jaw dropped open. "Work it out? You are sure singing a different tune with that one, Daddy. Just a few weeks ago you told me that Mama is a nut that would never crack."

Ennis nodded. "Yer right. And just a few weeks ago, I was thinkin' I'd never speak ta my brother again in my life. And lookit now, he's sleepin' here in my house. I guess if he and I can find a way ta patch things up, mebbe you can too."

She looked down again at her hands, still twisting in her lap. "One of the reasons we made out travel plans the way we did," she said, "flying to Denver and renting a car, I mean…was that thought I might travel up to Riverton."

Ennis regarded his daughter. "So this isn't just about Tad and Emily and the new baby, then, is it?" he said.

Jenny shook her head. "No, but I think they brought it to a head. It's been building in me for awhile…it has to do with Kelly being pregnant. I just can't stand the thought of my children never knowing their grandmother. It just seems completely wrong to me."

"So yer travel plans…?"

"Are open-ended. Kelly can take some time off now. After the big push of all the Christmas layouts, she has a breather. And it is a slow time for me. So, I thought we could go up to Riverton, see Mama, work things out…"

"Alma know 'bout this?"

Jenny shook her head. "Every time I try to talk to her on the phone, she either hangs up or just gives me the briefest conversation…talking about the weather or whatever."

"So ya thought you'd just land on her doorstep?"

Jenny nodded yes.

"Not a good idea, darlin'. I ain't seen Alma in a good long time, but I suspect that one thing that ain't changed is that she hates surprises. And unexpected house guests…"

"Oh, we wouldn't stay at the house. There's the Holiday Inn on the north side of town."

"You'd be guests. She'd be wantin' ta cook ya meal and havin' ya visit…assumin' she'd let ya through the door. I think ya need ta call her."

"But Daddy, I just said…"

"Are ya askin' me ta call her for you?"

Jenny looked at him sheepishly. "Maybe I am," she said softly. "But I didn't realize that is what I was doing."

Ennis smiled. "I'll talk ta her for ya, sweetheart."

"You don't mind?"

"No. That's what daddies are for," he said, reaching out and covering her hand with his own. "Ta do the heavy lifting sometimes." He stood up. "I'll try ta call her sometime today…before the party gets goin'. Now," he said, pointing to the door, "let's go get those other lazybones out a bed and see if we can give Jack a hand with breakfast."

* * *

An hour later, Ennis was standing by the paddock, watching Twister, when he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He turned it on and starting punching buttons, surprising himself that he still knew Alma's number by heart. After three rings, it clicked, and he recognized Alma's soft voice. "Hello?"

"Alma, it's Ennis. Hi."

"Oh my God, Ennis. Are you all right? Is Jack all right?"

He started, surprised that her immediate reaction was to ask after Jack's well being. "Yeah, we're both fine." He looked at his watching and then realized just how early he was calling…it was only 8 am in Wyoming. "Oh, I'm sorry, Alma, I didn't mean ta wake ya…"

"I'm up, Ennis, I wake up early. I'm just surprised ta hear yer voice."

"Yeah," he said, "it's been a long time." He paused. "Listen, Alma, we're havin' a little party here this weekend…and the family is here."

"Junior mentioned that she was drivin' down ta Texas. Yer anniversary, I believe? And a cookoff or something?"

"That's right."

"Well congratulations, then."

"Congratulations ta you, too…you'll be celebratin' thirty years in a few weeks…"

"That's right, Ennis, thanks for rememberin'."

"Jenny tells me that yer son is havin' a baby."

"Well, my my, news travels fast, don't it? Yes, Tad and Emily are expectin' their first…due sometime late November or so."

"Jenny and Kelly are havin' another one, too. Due the same time, 'round Christmas."

"I heard," said Alma, her voice cool and neutral.

"Listen, Alma, I ain't gonna beat 'round the bush here. Jenny is awful upset that you won't see her or meet Evan…acknowledge ya got a grandson, and now another grandbaby on the way."

"Well, Ennis…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"They're here in Texas and they got a rental car. Jenny wants to travel ta Wyoming, hopin' she can see ya and work things out." Ennis realized he had blurted everything out, without any preamble, but there was no way to take the words back or soften what he said, so he just stopped speaking.

Alma paused and Ennis listened to the silence on the phone, not saying anything. Finally, after a long minute, she spoke. "And why are you actin' as the go-between?"

""Cause I'm her father, said I'd help."

"Ennis, I don't mean no disrespect, but you ain't spoken ta me in sixteen years. What's brought about this sudden change a heart?"

Ennis took a deep breath. "My brother's here for the party. We're workin' things out. I figger if I can make up with him, Jenny can make up with you."

"KE's there?"

"Yup."

"How's he doin'?"

"He's sick with cancer and he looks like shit. He says he ain't long for this world and I believe him. And now that we're talkin', I realize what a stupid ass I was ta stay mad at him all these years."

"Ahhh….,"

"And havin' somethin' happy like a baby ta bring ya together, rather than somethin' bad, like bein' sick and dyin', well, I just realized that it might be good for Jenny…and you."

Alma paused. "Listen, Ennis, this is a lot ta take in and it's early. We're plannin' a picnic after the parade like we usually do and I need ta get goin' with fixin' the food. D'ya think Jenny could call me later…mebbe tomorrow…and we could make some plans?"

"So are ya sayin' she can come visit?"

"Yes, Ennis, I think that's what I'm sayin', but I need time…let me think 'bout it and talk to Monroe. Tell her ta call me tomorrow."

"All right then, Alma, I'll give her the message. You take care now. Have fun at yer picnic."

"Thanks, Ennis. You too. Have a fun party. And…give my best ta Jack."

Ennis looked at the phone, surprised, then said softly, "Thanks, Alma. I will."


	27. Chapter 27

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 27. Surprise, Surprise

The party started at two and by three p.m., it was in full swing. Guests were scattered across the lawn, chatting in groups or mingling with the chili chefs who were hard at work. While Jack had neglected to rent a tent, he had rented tables, chairs, and umbrellas, creating small oases of shade under the hot Texas sun. The rain from the night before seemed to have a cleansing effect, however, and the air was fresh and clean, despite the heat.

Jack had gotten to work early and had his concoction, a Cincinnati-style chili that he had tweaked over the years from his old _Joy of Cooking_ recipe, was simmering on the Coleman stove. He wandered off to the other tables and to his surprise, came upon his grandchildren, Chrissie and Luke, busily browning ground beef in a large skillet.

"I didn't realize you planned ta enter the cookoff," he said.

"Mama decided she didn't feel like cooking," said Chrissie, "and Daddy says he doesn't know that first thing about chili."

Jack laughed. "Ain't much ta know, it's pretty simple. It's one a the first things I learned ta cook, after beans, that is."

Luke nodded. "I know that, Poppa. Chrissie and I cook chili on nights when she is babysitting Joe and me. That's why I figured we should enter."

"We are cheating a little bit, though," said Chrissie, holding up a packet of McCormick's Chili-O mix, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I don't call that cheatin'," Jack replied. "I've been known ta use that very stuff when I don't feel like cookin' chili from scratch." He leaned in close and whispered to both of the children. "Don't tell yer Grandpa Ennis, though. That'll be our lil secret."

Chrissie gave him a big smile and Luke high-fived him as Jack moved on, but before he got to the next chef (Cecelia, busy cooking up a big pot of "Wyoming Hotness") Ennis appeared at his side. "Checkin' out the competition, cowboy?" he said softly.

"Uh, no," replied Jack, feigning innocence. "Just minglin' with my guests."

Ennis laughed. "Looks like you ain't the only competitor talkin' up the judges." He nodded towards a large oak tree, where KE was sitting in the shade. They saw Lureen walking up to him and motioning to the empty chair next to his, then sitting down.

"KE and Lureen?" said Jack. "I'd like ta be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

* * *

KE looked up to see an attractive woman, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, standing next to him. "Anyone sittin' here?" she was saying, motioning to the empty plastic chair.

"Uh, no," he replied, hesitantly. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," she said. "I've been cookin' chili but now it's simmerin', so I got a few minutes ta take a break."

"What kind a chili are ya makin'?"

"My special recipe: Lureen's White Chicken Chili. It's real good."

"Can't wait ta try it. I'm helpin' my brother with the judgin'."

"Yer brother?"

"Yeah, Ennis. I'm KE Del Mar," he said, offering his hand.

"Oh! Pleased ta meet ya. My name's Lureen Donovan." As KE shook her hand, Lureen commented, "I knew Ennis had brother but you ain't ever been down ta visit, have ya?"

KE shook his head no.

"Well then, let me give ya a warm Texas welcome, and welcome to the Lazy L."

KE smiled at Lureen. "Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate that."

Lureen chuckled. "'Don't ma'am me…' that's what I said to Ennis the first time I met him. 'I ain't old enough ta be a ma'am.'" She looked at KE. "I'm older now, but I still don't feel like a ma'am. You can call me Lureen."

"Sure enough," said KE. "How d'ya know Ennis, anyway?"

"Oh, you don't know? I'm Jack's first wife." She stopped, considering what she said. "What a minute, that didn't come out quite right, did it? I'm Jack's only wife. Nothing wife-like 'bout Ennis, now is there." She laughed at her own joke, then nodded to the party where Jack and Ennis were walking among the guests, his tall, lean frame topping Jack by two inches. "I always said," she mused, almost to herself, "that I was glad my competition didn't have bigger tits than me."

KE coughed, his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his embarrassment at Lureen's blunt manner. "You were married ta Jack?"

"Yup. For ten years. We got divorced the summer he an Ennis moved here ta the Lazy L."

"Ya stayed friendly with him?"

"Well, I was mad at first, a course, but I realized, why cut off my nose ta spite my face? Bobby was only nine then, and we were nearby livin' in Childress. Seemed important for him ta have a relationship with his daddy, and I was right." She turned and looked at KE. "He became a better father to Bobby after our divorce, and I give Ennis a lot of the credit for that."

"He's been tellin' me that family's important ta him."

"Well, it's true, and it has been from the get-go. Yer brother is a fine, fine man, KE, and you should be proud a him."

KE looked down at the cup of beer in his hand, not sure how to respond. He paused for a minute, then said, "I think he's always been a good guy, just don't understand the bein' queer."

Lureen shrugged. "I don't even think about it anymore. Once I saw that Jack was happy, I stopped carin' that he was gay. I sure as hell wasn't makin' him happy like that."

KE coughed again. "You still livin' in Childress?"

Lureen shook her head. "No, I'm down in Corpus Christi. I got re-married back in '95. I like bein' on the water but I miss bein' close to Bobby and his family."

"Is your son here? Which one is he?"

"He ain't arrived yet, he had an 'emergency.'" As she said this, she made quote marks with her fingers and gave KE a wink.

KE looked puzzled. "Emergency?"

"He's a vet and the reason he's late is 'cause he needed ta take care of a sick cow. That's the story, at least, but I have a feelin' he's cookin' up some sort a surprise…don't say anythin' now, don't want ta ruin it."

KE laughed. "Outside a my family, yer the only person I know here. I ain't got anybody ta say anythin' to."

Lureen motioned to KE. "Yer cup is empty, ya want another beer?"

"Uh, sure. It's a party, after all."

As they stood together to walk towards the keg, Lureen noticed a large, black Cadillac coming down the drive. "Whoa, looks like a VIP guest. I wonder who that could be?" She touched KE's elbow. "C'mon, let's go see what's up. Mebbe Willie Nelson has arrived ta sing a song."

* * *

Jack and Ennis also noticed the shiny black car. "We expectin' anyone else?" asked Jack.

"I don't think so," said Ennis. "Bobby's got that emergency, but he don't drive a Cadillac."

They walked towards the car, just as the tuxedo-clad driver emerged, a large bouquet of balloons in his hand. From the passenger side, a similarly-attired woman got out, carrying a large sheet cake. They walked towards Jack and Ennis. "Are you the guests of honor?" the driver asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Ennis, wary. "But we didn't order any balloons."

"No, but someone did…your grandchildren, I believe." Just then, Jack and Ennis noticed the grandchildren clustering around them. "Happy anniversary, Grandpa, Poppa," said Joe, Junior's youngest. "We thought you needed a cake and balloons for your party."

"Thank you, Joe," said Jack, leaning down and giving him a hug. "That's real sweet a you."

"It's from all of us," he said softly, suddenly overcome with shyness as he noticed most of the guests had gathered around to see what was going on.

The driver cleared his throat. "I have a song to sing," he said.

Ennis raised his hand. "No singin'. You can just say it, like a poem."

"But sir…"

Ennis shook his head. "Really, no singin'. Just read the words."

The driver shrugged. "You're the guest. Whatever works for you." He offered the bouquet of balloons to Ennis, who looked surprised, then shook his head. "You take 'em, Jack," he said, motioning.

"Sure, En, no problem," said Jack, reaching for the bouquet. He looked at Ennis and saw that he was blushing wildly and trying hard not to frown, realizing this was a special gift from the grandchildren…even if he was embarrassed to death. Jack wanted to reach out and give his hand a squeeze, but realized that might only make matters worse. He tightened his grip on the balloons with his left hand and shoved his right hand in his pocket.

"Are you ready?" asked the tuxedoed driver and they both nodded. He smoothed the paper and began to read:

_To Grandpa and Poppa,_

_Happy anniversary,  
May all your dreams come true,  
Happy anniversary,  
A present for you two,_

_Balloons that float,  
On air so light,  
To remind us of,  
Your hearts in flight._

_A cake of gold,  
Like the rings you share,  
To remind us of,  
The love that's there._

_Grandpa and Poppa,  
It's your special day,  
And we all love you,  
In every way._

The driver paused. "This balloon bouquet and cake are sent to you from Chrissie, Luke, Joe, Andrew, Lauren, John, and Evan, with lots of love, hugs, and kisses."

They all stood there awkwardly for a moment, Jack thinking that the poem was the corniest thing he had had ever heard, but at the same time, feeling deeply touched. He sensed Ennis was thinking the same thing, too, and turned and gave him a sidelong glance, and little smile.

Chrissie leaned over to Jack. "I know your rings aren't gold, Poppa, but that was the way the poem went. To match the cake."

"That's fine, sweetheart," said Jack with a smile. "I understand the sentiment. Thank you…this is a very special gift."

Chrissie gave him a big smile, obviously pleased with herself. "I was the one who put this together…with Mama's help, of course."

"It's a wonderful surprise," said Ennis, finding his voice at last. "Jack, I think we should put the cake in the house, get it out a the sun."

Jack nodded. "Good idea."

They headed towards the house, Jack leading the way with the balloons, followed by the woman with the cake, Ennis, and the entourage of grandchildren. "Can we have some cake, Grandpa?" asked Joe, tugging on Ennis's hand.

"I think we should wait til after the chili…you don't eat dessert first."

"But Grandpa, it's a party! We can break the rules…"

"Well, mebbe. Let's get it inside first, let people admire it a bit before we start cuttin' it up, okay?"

Joe nodded, "Okay, Grandpa."

They placed the cake on the center of the dining room table, and Jack tied the balloon bouquet to the back of one of the chairs. "Looks right festive in here now, don't it?" he said.

"It sure does!" said Luke, eyeing the cake as hungrily as his brother.

The driver handed Jack the poem. "You get to keep this, it's suitable for framing."

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes, then laid the poem on the table next to the cake. "We'll leave it here for others ta read," he said. "Worry 'bout a frame later."

As they headed out of the house, Ennis pointed to the keg. "Can ya stay for a minute? Have a beer?"

"Thank you, no, we 'ppreciate it…but we got ta get goin'. Yer the only anniversary party we have today, but we got a bunch ta do for fourth a July."

As they turned to leave, the woman stopped, and reached out to shake hands with Ennis and Jack. "Did you really get married today?" she asked. "July fourth?"

"We sure did," said Jack. "Thirty years ago today."

"Well, congratulations," she said. "I'm wishin' you the best for thirty more."

They got into the car, backed up slowly to turn around, and headed out the drive back to Quanah. Jack and Ennis, surrounded by their grandchildren, watched the car leave, then Ennis turned to Jack. "That's it, cowboy," he said softly.

Jack smiled at him, taking his hand at last and giving it a squeeze. "Sure is, cowboy. That's it."


	28. Chapter 28

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 28. An Unfamiliar Truck

Kelly gave the chili in the pot a stir and took a taste, considering the blend of the spices and wondering if it needed more cumin. She was startled by Jenny's voice and looked up to see her standing there, holding a can of Coke. "I thought you might be thirsty," she said, offering Kelly the can. "Chili taste good?"

"I think so," said Kelly, "although I think my chances of winning with 'Vegetarian Two-Bean Chili' are pretty slim. I seem to have blocked out the fact that we were going to be in Texas, land of beef and cattle."

Jenny smiled. "There are going to be different categories…Daddy had me make the certificates last night. Maybe we can persuade him to include 'Best Vegetarian.' Then you might have a chance."

"I'm the only one, huh?" said Kelly, with a laugh. "What are they making?" she asked, nodding her head towards Billy and Scott at a nearby table.

"Red, white, and black bean chili with sausage. It looks good."

"It sounds good."

"Scott told me he wanted to make something with a Chinese flair, but I guess that chili is unheard of in Chinese cuisine. So he went with a patriotic theme instead."

Kelly smiled. "He's cute. They're cute together."

"Yes, they are. Billy seems really happy. Scott is a little more shy."

"I imagine it's a bit overwhelming…having your coming out party at a big family gathering like this…and it's not his family."

"Yes, and it sounds like his family won't be doing anything like this, any time soon."

"You mean, they're not pleased with the situation?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Sometimes I forget how lucky we are…well, except for your mom, of course…"

"Speaking of, Daddy talked to her this morning, and I'm supposed to call her tomorrow."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really. We may be going to Riverton, sweetheart."

"Well, that was the game plan, after all. I just didn't expect it to pan out."

"I am cautiously optimistic, as they say."

Kelly laughed. "That's my girl, always seeing the world through her rose-colored glasses." She stirred the chili again and offered Jenny a taste. "Tell me what you think. More cumin? More coriander?"

Jenny paused, considering, then said, "I think it is perfect, it just needs to cook. Come on, let me go introduce you to Billy and Scott. Maybe they'll let you have a taste of the competition."

* * *

Like Kelly, Jack was fussing with his chili, tasting it and pondering if more spices were needed, when Ennis took the spoon out of his hands. "Stop playin' with it, Jack, yer gonna fuck it up."

"When have I ever fucked up chili?"

"Never, but ya never fuss with it like this, either. Dump the ingredients in, let it cook. C'mon, let's go get a beer."

Jack wiped his hands on a towel and partially covered the pot. "Okay cowboy, sounds good ta me."

They started walking together when Jack looked up and noticed another vehicle—this time, a big black truck—coming around the bend in the drive. "Jesus Christ, what now? We ain't expectin' anyone else, are we?"

"I don't think so," said Ennis, "just Bobby. And that ain't his truck."

"I know, Ennis. It wasn't his Cadillac, either."

They walked across the grass, arriving just as the truck pulled up and stopped. Jack peered in the open window, seeing a big, burly man with long gray hair in a ponytail and a bandana tied around his head. "Can I help you?" he asked, questioningly. He had absolutely no idea who the man was.

"You must be Jack," boomed the man, as he got out of his truck. "And you must be Ennis." He reached out a hand towards Jack, which Jack took hesitantly in his own.

"I am," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bad-ass Bruce, and this is my partner Paul, the Chili King. Paul, get the hell out here!" he called to the other man, who was getting out of the truck on the passenger side.

"Nice ta meet ya, Bruce," said Jack, "but this is a private party…"

"We heard there was a chili cook-off goin' on and we came fixin' to win the whole shebang," said Bruce. "The Chili King n me, we travel the width and breadth a Texas ev'ry summer, enticin' folks with the best damn chili in the state."

"That's very interestin', Bruce," said Jack, "but like I said, this is a private party, it ain't a contest that's open ta the public."

Bruce continued talking, as if he hadn't heard a word that Jack said. "I heard you were doin' some fundraisin' for hospice with this lil get-together a yours."

Jack looked at him, truly puzzled now, and not entirely pleased about this interloper who seemed to know more than he should about the party. "Informally, yeah. We're tellin' people they can make a donation if they want…it ain't required though."

"And you an Ennis are matchin' the donations?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, then," said Bruce, pulling something from his pocket and offering it to Jack. "Mebbe this will tell ya the seriousness of my intentions ta cook some chili for you."

Jack looked at the paper Bruce had given him, realizing it was a check. He unfolded it and saw that it was for $1000, made out to the Hospice of Hardeman County.

He paused, then suddenly felt his temper flare. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are, that you can come waltzin' in ta a private party, then buy yer way in with a big fuckin' donation, but buddy, let me tell ya, it don't work that way."

Bruce looked him, nonplussed, waiting for his anger to subside.

Ennis laid his hand on Jack's arm. "It's okay, Jack."

Jack turned to him, still angry. "What the fuck are ya sayin', Ennis? Do ya know what's goin' on?"

Ennis nodded. "I do. Lookit the check, Jack, look closely."

Jack looked down at the check again, this time noticing the imprinted name and address. "Bruce Roberts, Paul Prescott, 1832 Spruce Street, Austin, Texas…" he read, his voice soft. "Austin? You drove all the way up here from Austin?"

Bruce nodded.

"Ennis, why does that address sound so familiar? I am fuckin' lost here."

"Tom lives on Spruce Street. Tom Lawrence."

Jack paused for a minute, letting this information sink in, the comprehension suddenly dawned. "Holy shit!" he said. "Your Tom's neighbor, Bruce, Bruce, the guy he talks about all the time."

Bruce laughed. "He talks about me? Probably not half as much as he talks 'bout you two."

"I have ta say, Bruce, you ain't what I expected. You look like a biker," said Ennis, with a sly smile.

Bruce laughed, a big booming laugh that could be heard throughout the yard. "Actually, I'm an electrician," he said, "but when chili season is over, Paul and I do have a coupla bikes we love ta go ridin' on."

Jack raised his hand, waving it between them. "Listen, before you two get all cozy and friendly and all, I have ta know, Bruce, what the hell are ya doin' here?"

"I told ya, Jack…Paul and I are aimin' to cook up a big batch of our prize winnin' bowl a red for ya…mebbe enjoy some a yer nice hospitality if ya don't consider us too much of a pair a party crashers…and then when we're done, mosey on ta Lubbock ta visit a few friends…where will be cookin' again next weekend in their annual contest."

"Okay…but I still don't understand why the hell ya'd want ta come ta a party with a bunch a strangers…even if we are cookin' chili."

"It's a religion, Jack…" Bruce started to answer, but Paul stepped up an interrupted him.

"My partner here, as much as I love em, is too much of a kidder for his own good, sometimes." Paul gave Jack and Ennis a wide smile. "Tom has been sayin' for years that he'd love ta get us together for a visit…he thought we'd hit it off."

Ennis nodded. "He's mentioned that ta me, too."

"And he was really hopin' ta come ta the party this year and was gonna ask you 'bout invitin' us too…until this other family obligation a his came up."

"He did call, Jack," said Ennis. "That's how I knew who they were."

"Okay, but Tom ain't here," said Jack.

"That's where the hospice part comes in," said Bruce, interrupting. "We were all set ta cancel when Tom mentioned you were raisin' money for hospice…and, well, I got a special place in my heart for hospice and that's when I knew I needed ta come."

"Ya knew someone in hospice?" Jack asked.

Bruce nodded. "My partner before Paul. Hospice made it so he could die at home, with me at his side."

"I never heard a hospice til Hal died," said Ennis. "It was real special." He looked at Jack and gave him a wistful smile, and Jack smiled back.

"Okay, now let's not go gettin' ourselves sad and depressed, talkin' 'bout hospice. Bruce, Paul, I guess ya verified yer credentials ta be cookin' chili…and if ya really want to be at a party with a bunch a strangers, well, then, let's go find a place ta get ya set up."

"I'll tell ya somethin', Jack," said Bruce. "People don't stay strangers 'round me for long."

Jack chuckled to himself. "Why am I not surprised ta hear that?" he said.

Paul went around to the cab of the truck, and pulled out a big pot. "I'm kinda hopin' you ain't real strict on the rules a this cookoff," he said.

Ennis looked at him. "I'm the judge and I'm makin' up the rules…and so far, we ain't got any…except that ya gotta make chili. Ya can even make chili with beans, 'cause I like beans."

Paul laughed. "Well, that's good ta hear. No fuckin' beans in our chili, though. In real cookoffs, I mean the serious ones, ya can't do anythin' in advance but I did get our bowl a red started at home…it needs ta simmer for a good chunk a time and I knew we'd be late gettin' here. What time's the judgin', anyway?"

Ennis shrugged and looked at his watch. "Oh, I dunno. Mebbe an hour from now? Four-thirty or so?"

Jack looked at him. "That sounds good. People should be good and hungry by then." He turned to Bruce. "Since yer a pro at this cookoff thing, I'm assumin' ya got all yer gear."

"Sure do, right here in my truck."

"Well, let's get yer stuff, and I can introduce ya around. We got a lot a folks here, family and friends."

They walked across the grass, finding an empty spot between Cecelia and Lureen, who were both back at their stations, cooking away. "So, ya really make prize winnin' chili?" Ennis asked.

Paul nodded yes. "Sure do. This one took first prize at Terlingua last November. Lookin' ta tweak it a bit for this year's competition."

"I ain't ever been to a real chili cookoff," said Ennis. "We just got the idea for this ta do somethin' different for the party."

"It's a good idea. Get yer guests ta do the cookin', have a little bit a fun in the process…"

Ennis smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's it." He pointed. "Keg's over there…can I get ya a beer?"

Bruce laughed. "We're big boys, you don't need ta wait on us. Go on, don't ya have some guests ya need ta mingle with? The King and I have some chili we need ta cook."

"Actually, I have some chili I should be stirrin'," said Jack. "You comin' with, En?"

"Sure…Bruce, Paul, make yerselves at home, I'll be by ta talk to ya later."

As they walked away, Jack turned to Ennis. "I can't tell if I'm pissed or not. Little strange, them crashin' the party…but they seem like good guys."

"Ah, Jack, lighten up."

"You said ya knew 'bout this? Why didn't ya say somethin'?"

Ennis shrugged. "I almost did, a coupla times, but Tom and Bruce said they wanted it ta be a surprise."

"Hmmph. Mebbe I don't like surprises."

Ennis chuckled. "I lived through the surprise a the balloons and cake and the embarrassin' poem, you can live through the surprise a Bad-ass Bruce and the Chili King."

"I s'pose, but I hope we're done with surprises for the day."

"Yeah, me too," said Ennis, "but ya know, things often come in threes."

Jack looked at him sharply. "You know somethin' I don't know?"

Ennis shook his head. "Not at all, Jack…just sayin'."

Jack picked up the spoon and stirred his chili again, then gave Ennis a wink. "Mebbe the last surprise of the day will be when I win the grand prize for this fabulous chili."

Ennis laughed. "Mebbe yer right, Jack…mebbe yer right."


	29. Chapter 29

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 29. Another Unfamiliar Truck

Jack pulled the tap on the keg and then looked up the road. "Jesus Christ, Ennis, another strange truck. Is this another party crasher?"

Ennis shrugged. "I told ya…things come in threes. First the balloons, then the Chili King, now this…whoever it is."

They looked towards the long drive where a dark green pick up had just rounded the bend, a plume of dust rising behind it and it drove towards the party.

"I'm not sure I recognize that truck," said Ennis, as he squinted up the road. "But it does look sorta familiar."

Jack shaded his eyes from the sunlight with his hand. "It sure does," he says. "It looks old, but look how shiny it is."

They watched in silence for another minute as the truck drove towards them. The driver pulled up in front of where Jack and Ennis were standing. Jack and Ennis could hear the squeak of the emergency brake being engaged and the driver's side door opened. To Jack's utter amazement, his son Bobby stepped out.

"Dad, Ennis," said Bobby as he walked towards the two men, giving each a warm hug. "Sorry I'm late. Happy anniversary. Looks like the party is in full swing," he added, glancing over at the people scattered across the lawn.

"Bob, what is this? Ya get a new truck or somethin'?"

"Ask him," said Bobby, nodding towards Ennis, a sly smile creeping across his face.

Jack turned to Ennis, a face a mask of bewilderment. "What's he talkin' 'bout?" he asked.

"Lookit the truck, Jack," said Ennis. "Look close."

Jack turned back, fixing his gaze more closely on the truck parked just yards away from him. Comprehension slowly dawned. "It's my truck…my old truck…but it's all fixed up."

"Ain't the original, a course," said Ennis, "but yup, it's a 1950 GMC half ton, with three on the tree and an inline six cylinder... all restored right down ta the mats on the floor." He leaned in, his voice dropping a notch. "Happy anniversary, babe."

"It's for me?" said Jack, his voice still confused.

"Uh-huh…it's yer present from me ta you."

Jack paused, his eyes slowly traveling between Ennis and the truck. "I don't fuckin' believe it," he said, "Ya got me my old truck for a present."

"Sure did," said Ennis. "Bobby n me been workin' on this for a while. Ya like it?"

"Like it? I…I…I'm fuckin' overwhelmed, that's what I am."

Ennis smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He nodded. "Go on, sit in it."

Jack looked at Ennis, then walked over to the truck, his fingers closing over the door handle and pushing the latch with his thumb. He slid into the driver's seat, looking around the cab. It was all so comfortable and familiar. Jack ran his hands over dashboard, then gripped the steering wheel firmly. "I don't fuckin' believe it," he whispered to himself. "My old truck, brought back to life."

He looked to his right and saw a black hat—his favorite style Resistol—sitting on the seat next to him. He picked it up—it was brand new. He turned and rolled down the window, the hand crank also feeling natural in his hand. "Ennis," he called softly, holding up the hat. "What's this?"

Ennis gave him a wink and another broad smile. "I thought ya needed the whole kit and caboodle. Yer truck, yer hat…"

Jack sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, rubbing the brim of his hat between his fingers, looking around the interior of the truck. It was as if an old memory had come to life. The knobs on the radio, the gauges in the dashboard—all exactly as he remembered. He peered at the odometer: 87,650 it read. Jack chuckled to himself. _I wonder if that is 187,650_, he thought, _or 487,650?_

He looked out the front window and noticed that some of their guests had started drifting over, smiling and pointing. Ennis, for his part, had a wide grin pasted on his face, clearly pleased that his surprise—the third surprise of the day—was such a success.

Jack looked at the hat and then suddenly an idea occurred to him. He opened the door and slid out of the cab, black hat in his left hand. He looked at Ennis as he put the hat on, tipping the brim down over his eyes, pushing the door shut with his ass.

He took a few steps down the length of the truck, his hand snaking out across the top of the side panel, leaning in, the metal warm against his back.

Jack tried to remember the suppleness of his youth, when his body felt long and lean and languid. _I draped_, he thought, _I draped myself against the side of the truck._

He positioned himself carefully, his eyes never leaving Ennis's face from under the brim of his hat. He jutted his hips forward and at his last step, positioned his right foot on its heel, left knee bent.

Ennis watched Jack, trying to figure out what was going on. He moved as if in slow motion, doing some sort of dance to which only Jack knew the choreography. His posture against the truck, his hat over his eyes, the defiant, slightly challenging glance. "Come n git me, boy," his whole body seemed to be saying.

Suddenly, recognition dawned. "Fuck n damn, Jack," said Ennis under his breath, hoping none of the people standing near heard him. He was transported back through time and once again, Ennis was 19, standing outside Aguirre's trailer in Signal, seeing Jack for the first time in his life. He remembered the pose, the posture, the jet black hair, the brilliant blue eyes peering out from under the brim of his hat. The hair wasn't black anymore but everything else was picture perfect.

Jack continued his gaze, his eyes not wavering, and Ennis felt a warmth begin to build in his groin. He glanced down, he hoped surreptitiously, and could see an erection filling the front of his jeans. _Oh holy fuck,_ he thought, _I can't have a hard-on in front of all these people._

He propelled himself forward, covering the space between them in two quick strides. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards the cab, roughly pushing him in as he opened the door. "C'mon, cowboy," he growled, "let's go for a test drive."

Jack was grinning, delighted at the response he evoked. "We just leavin' our guests?" he said, his voice sly.

"Fuck yeah," said Ennis, turning the key in the ignition and slamming the truck into gear. The truck lurched forward as Ennis pressed on the accelerator.

"Hey, careful now," said Jack. "This is an antique. Don't be grindin' the gears."

"Screw that," said Ennis. "I need ta be alone with ya. What the fuck was that, anyway?"

"What do ya mean?" said Jack, laughing, as he jounced in the front seat. He had forgotten what it was like to ride in a vehicle without seatbelts.

"That posin' ya were doin'. Ya looked like ya did on the day I met ya." Ennis turned into the parking place by their skinny dipping spot and killed the ignition. He turned to Jack, grabbing him by by the shoulders. "Ya got me riled."

Jack let himself be pulled into a rough kiss, Ennis prying open his lips with his tongue, pressing his body against Jack's. "Goddamn."

Jack laughed as hey broke apart, running his fingers over Ennis's cheekbones. "Riled, huh?" he said. "My lil pose from the day I fell in love with ya did that ta ya?"

"Sure did," said Ennis, "and yer making me fall in love with ya again." His hands were moving down the front of Jack's shirt, rapidly undoing the buttons. Ennis pushed his hands under the fabric, rubbing Jack's nipples with his thumbs as he pulled him close for another bruising kiss. His hands traveled down, grappling with the belt buckle, then roughly unzipping the fly on his jeans. Ennis's hand wrapped around Jack's cock. "I want ya," he said, his voice low and throaty, almost a growl.

"Ennis," said Jack, surprised at the sudden onslaught. He looked at his lover's face. It was hot in the cab of the truck, and sweat beaded on Ennis's forehead, a trickle dripping down his cheek. His eyes were dark and dilated and his jaw was slack with lust and desire. "Whoa, cowboy, what's gotten in ta ya?"

"I need ya, Jack," said Ennis, his hands grabbing at the waistband of Jack's pants, trying to push them down from his hips. "I want ta fuck ya." He maneuvered himself so that he was kneeling on the seat, crowded in the small confined space. He tried to position Jack under him, pulling him up under his armpits. Jack's head bumped against the armrest on the door. He was wedged at an uncomfortable angle, pinned in place by Ennis's knees astride his hips and his hands pressing down on his shoulders.

"Ennis….Ennis," said Jack again, trying to wriggle up from where he had been pushed, his ass halfway on the seat and slipping off the edge. "Calm down, babe, c'mon, slow down." He hoped his voice was slow and soothing. Ennis was in a state that Jack had rarely seen and while it was erotic and exciting, it was also alarming.

Ennis pulled up, looking down at Jack below him, partially undressed, his hair disheveled. Sweat dripped off his forehead and onto Jack's chest. His breath was ragged and coming in gasps. He gulped. "I, uh…I, uh…" he stammered, trying to regain control of himself, searching for his composure. Then, unexpected, "I'm sorry," his head dropping forward and a flush rising up his neck towards his cheeks.

"It's all right," Jack whispered in reply, his fingers reaching up and pushing Ennis's hair off his sweaty brow.

"I'm actin' like a dog in heat. I don't know what got inta me," said Ennis, his voice strangled and embarrassed.

"Yer actin' like a horny teenager," said Jack, chuckling, "and that's okay, but not here, not right now. We got a shitload a guests and I can't go back to the party looking fresh-fucked and wet." He wriggled again. "Ennis, ya think ya can get off me? I feel like I'm breakin' my fuckin' neck."

Ennis looked down again, realizing just how awkwardly Jack was positioned beneath him. "Oh my God, sorry," he said, He pulled himself off Jack and helped Jack slide into a sitting position, then plopped back into the driver's seat. He pulled a bandana from his pocket and wiped off his face, his breath still ragged and coming in gasps. "Oh, Jack, I'm so fuckin' sorry. I practically ravished ya and I ruined your present."

Jack buttoned his shirt and fastened his pants, then leaned over and ran his fingers along Ennis's cheek. "Ya ain't ruined anythin' and you were just bein' a lil forceful…but ya stopped when I asked ya and no harm done. C'mon, I like seein' ya horny like that, makes my heart feel good ta know my man ain't lackin' in any a his desire for me."

Ennis gave Jack a sheepish smile. "I never thought you was worried."

"Yeah, but that pent-up yearnin'…ain't seen that in a while, babe…it makes me feel hot and sexy. And," he added, after a pause, "I want ya ta fuck me in the front seat a this truck. I want ya ta drill me inta this nice smooth leather," he said, running his hand along the seat, "but sometime when we have time…and mebbe a little lube."

Ennis laughed softly. "Guess we're gettin' too old for the days when we could do it with nothin' but spit and spunk, huh?"

Jack winked at him, "I think we got too old for that back on Brokeback…I seem ta have a memory of a can a fat or grease…?" his voice trailed off as he gave Ennis a little poke.

Ennis shook his head. "Don't remind me. That was sorta disgustin', thinkin' 'bout it now." He took a deep breath, wiped his forehead one more time with his bandana, and tucked it away. "Time ta go back ta the party?"

"Hang on a sec," said Jack, pulling out a comb and running it through his hair. He handed it to Ennis. "Ya might want ta use this."

Ennis smiled, still sheepish. "Thanks."

Jack was opening the glove box and flipping through the contents, then leaned forward and reached under the seat. "Ah," he said, "I thought so."

"What'cha doin'?" said Ennis, puzzled.

"You ain't the only one askin' Bobby ta help ya with a present," he said, pulling out a gift wrapped package from under the seat. "I suspected this might be here." He handed it to Ennis. "Happy anniversary, babe," he said. "From me ta you."

"I wasn't expectin' anythin'," said Ennis, holding the gift away from his chest.

"I wasn't expectin' anythin' either," replied Jack, "and look what I got: a truck." He motioned with his hand. "Go on, open it."

Ennis untied the ribbon, then ran his finger under the edge of the tape holding the wrapping paper together. He pulled out something framed, and in the glass, he realized there were two post cards. One was a picture of Signal Mountain and the other was addressed to Jack in Childress. "Our postcards," he said, softly.

"Yeah," said Jack. "The first two. 'Friend I'm comin' through,' and 'You bet.'"

Ennis smiled at him. "This is great…but, ya can't read 'em."

Jack took the picture from his hands and turned it over. "I had it framed so it's reversible. We can read the cards if we want….or keep 'em private."

Ennis grinned. "What a fuckin' good idea, Jack. You are so fuckin' clever sometimes."

"Ya like it?"

"A course I like it. What gave ya the idea?"

"Our lil weddin' two weeks ago…seein' the postcards in your prayer book. I had all mine, too, and dug this one out," he said, pointing to the 'You bet' card. "The rings I bought were supposed ta be the present, but ya kinda jumped the gun on that."

Ennis smiled. "If ya didn't want me ta put it on, ya shouldn't a showed it ta me beforehand."

"It's okay. I liked our second weddin' and I liked bein' reminded 'bout the cards…and now we have 'em ta look at."

Ennis nodded, then took the picture from Jack and laid it on the dash. He pulled him into a close embrace. "Thank you, babe," he said softly, leaning in for a kiss, this one gentle and loving. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Jack, leaning his head back as Ennis ran his lips along his ear, down his neck, to the space at the base of his throat. "Now don't go gettin' yerself riled again."

"I won't," said Ennis, pulling back and sitting up straight. "But I got the memory for later." He slid over behind the steering wheel and was reaching for the key in the ignition when he stopped. "Wait," he said, "this is yer present. Why'm I doin' the drivin'?"

He opened the door and stepped out, motioning Jack to slide over into the driver's seat. Jack grinned at him as he did so. Ennis walked around the front and climbed in on the passenger's side, moving in close to Jack. He gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Happy anniversary, babe. Now let's get back ta the party. We got a passel a hungry guests ta feed."

"That we do," replied Jack, putting the truck into gear. "And that chili ain't gonna judge itself."

"Well, accordin' ta Bad-ass Bruce and the Chili King, there ain't no contest."

"We'll just see 'bout that," said Jack, as he drove up the road.


	30. Chapter 30

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 30. Judging Time

"So, ya think yer ready ta make some decisions for this judgin'?" Ennis looked at his brother, as the surveyed the multiple small cups of chili on the table in front of them.

"I think so. I tasted 'em all…they're all pretty good, and diff'rent."

Ennis nodded. "I know…I'm a lil surprised. I didn't know there could be so many kinds a chili. I'm just used ta eatin' Jack's, I guess."

"Let's talk 'bout these categories ya came up with," said KE, picking up a sheaf of papers from the table. "Can we change some?"

"Sure," replied Ennis, shrugging. "Ain't no real rules and this is all in fun. We can do it anyway we want."

"Well, then, I think we should have a category of 'Chili With The Weirdest Ingredients That Still Tastes Good,' and give it ta Cecelia."

Ennis chuckled. "She's got weird ingredients in hers?"

KE picked up the cup and poked at it with his fork. "Shit yeah. Lookit this…green olives, almonds? Who the fuck ever thought of putting olives in chili?"

"Cecelia, obviously. Okay, so we give her the weird ingredient prize. Who's next?"

"How 'bout one for prettiest chili?"

Ennis raised an eyebrow. "Pretty chili?"

KE nodded, picking up another cup. "Yup, this one, this white chicken chili. I liked the way it looked 'cause it was white. The chef is a good lookin' gal, too."

"Lureen?"

KE nodded and Ennis shook his head. "KE Del Mar, you are too fuckin' much. Pretty chili and a pretty chili chef."

"C'mon, you don't think she's good lookin'?"

"I s'pose, but I don't think a Jack's ex that way. I mostly think a her as a friend. Besides, she musta told ya she's married."

KE snorted. "'Course she did. C'mon, give me a break…I'm a dyin' man goin' home ta Wyoming in two days. I ain't lookin' ta get in her pants, Ennis, I'm just enjoyin' the scenery."

Ennis chuckled. "Okay then, I'll give ya points for bein' honest. And you gotta read that one out…prettiest chili by the prettiest chef. Jeez."

Ennis made a note on the pad, then looked at the cups again. "I guess we could have a category for most patriotic…this red, white, and black one that Billy and Scott made."

"Scott's the Chinese fella, right?" and Ennis nodded yes. "What's the story with those two?"

"Whaddya mean?" asked Ennis.

"Well, I mean…they're queer?"

"Yup, they are. Met a few months ago, sounds like it's gettin' serious. Billy's movin' ta Lubbock."

"Movin' from where?"

"Here. He's from Quanah, has been workin' for us for moren ten years. It's his brother that's working in the stable now, hopin' ta take over Billy's job."

"He queer too?"

"I don't think so, not from what everyone's been tellin' me 'bout him and Chrissie makin' goo-goo eyes at each other." Ennis laughed softly as he said this.

KE looked at his brother, then across the lawn at his great-niece. "She's gonna be here for two weeks, you ready for that?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I s'pose. I lived through my own girls growin' up, guess I can make it through a few weeks with my granddaughter."

"Yeah, but they weren't livin' with ya…"

"They were here for a coupla months every summer. I think I had enough experience ta remember what it's like."

KE picked up his cup of Scott's chili and took another taste. "Patriotic works, I s'pose." He paused, as if measuring his words, then said, "Don't ya think it's kinda unusual, the guy that comes ta work for you is queer?"

"Ain't unusual at all. That's why he came here in the first place."

KE looked stunned. "What d'ya mean?"

"He was 18 years old, figgering it out 'bout himself, livin' in a small town like this where there ain't too many people 'round ta teach ya what it means ta be gay. Billy was pretty open with us right from the beginnin', guess he saw us as role models."

"But how did he know?"

Ennis looked at his brother, giving him a small frown. "KE, think 'bout it for a minute. We've lived in this town for thirty years, own a business…we ain't got a sign at the end a the road but people ain't stupid."

"Ain't ya worried?"

"Worried 'bout what? That someone like you is gonna come 'round and beat me up, or burn my house down?"

KE gave a small nod. "Sorta…somethin' like that."

"I lived with that fear for a long time KE…it was that fear that kept me n Jack from gettin' together. And that first summer, I made up my mind I wasn't gonna let a faceless fear keep me from livin' the life I wanted ta live." Ennis paused, picking up a cup and taking a sip of beer. "I need ta be honest…I think the life we live makes a difference. We're quiet, we're private, and we don't go lookin' for trouble. I know there's a preacher in town that says queers are gonna burn in hell, but we don't put ourselves in his path and we all manage just fine."

"Ya coulda made it easier for yerself…ya didn't have ta choose this life."

Ennis felt a brief flare of anger and his hand clenched the cup he was holding. But, the happiness of the day, the surprises and presents, plus the mellowing effect of a few beers on the warm summer afternoon, quickly dissipated any tension he felt. He looked at his brother and sighed, feeling as if he was explaining something, yet again, to a young child. "KE…it ain't a matter of choosin', it's who I am. The choosin' I was doin'—denyin' myself, lyin' ta Alma—was makin' me miserable. When I chose ta be honest, everythin' got a whole lot easier."

"Ya mean that Ennis? Ya ain't just sayin' that?"

"I ain't got anythin' ta gain by lyin' at this stage a the game, KE…and no reason ta lie ta you."

KE nodded, then gave his brother a small smile. "I guess we better get back ta judgin'." He picked up a cup. "This was that vegetarian chili that Kelly made. What did ya think a this one?"

"I like beans so I thought it was great. You?"

"It was pretty good but I do like meat in my chili." He shuffled through the certificates that Jenny had made. "How 'bout this one, best chili by a non-Texas chef?"

Ennis nodded. "That works."

KE filled out the certificate, then looked at Ennis. "They're both pretty girls…," he started to say, his voice trailing off.

"You gonna make some comment 'bout them bein' queer, too?" said Ennis, trying to keep his voice light, but with an underlying sharpness.

KE shook his head. "No." He paused. "Listen, Ennis, I'm tryin'."

"Tryin' what?"

"Tryin' ta do what you said…not think 'bout queers as one big group ta hate, but instead, think 'bout the specific people."

Ennis looked at his brother. "Okay…and?"

"Well, I guess I got some questions, that's all. I'm tryin' ta understand."

"And I guess it makes sense ta ask me the questions."

"Well, I ain't gonna ask that big biker guy!"

Ennis laughed. "He's a character, ain't he? What prize we gonna give him?"

KE shuffled through the certificates again. "Best chili by a Texas chef?" They both nodded together, and KE wrote his name in the blank spot on the paper. "What's his story, anyway?"

"I only met him today…why would I know his story?"

"I thought he was a friend of a friend or somethin'."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, that's true, and I do know a bit about him. The big guy, Bruce," he said, pointing, "he was married, same drill as me, wife and kids, man on the side. He finally got up the gumption ta move out, get divorced. That's when he moved near our friend Tom."

"And Tom is?"

"The nephew a the guy that owned this place. Tom was the first person I met in Texas, aside from Jack."

"Okay…so you've been friends with him…"

"For thirty years. Anyway, Bruce and his man moved ta Tom's street and they became friends."

"His man? The guy with him?"

Ennis shook his head. "No, this was another guy. I don't know his name. They lived together…not very long, a year or two…and the other guy died. That's why Bruce wanted ta come today, 'cause he heard we were fundraising for hospice."

"What did he die of?"

Ennis looked at his brother soberly. "Guess."

"Oh. That queer disease?"

Ennis nodded. "It ain't just a queer disease but yes. AIDS."

KE looked at his hands, not sure what to say, then looked at Ennis. "When was this?"

"Lemme think for a minute," said Ennis, counting on his fingers, then, "Fifteen years ago. Tom came ta the party that year and was tellin' me 'bout his neighbor, how sad it was, how torn up he was."

"Ah, okay. And how'd he meet this new guy, the Chili King?"

"Don't know," said Ennis, "you'll need ta ask him. Mebbe at a cookin' contest, wouldn't surprise me."

"Are they married?"

"Don't know that either but given the fact they live in Austin, Texas, I'd a hazard a guess ta say no. Jenny and Kelly are legally married 'cause they live in Massachusetts. Even Jack and I ain't, technically."

"Jenny said that. Does it matter, really?"

"Matter what?"

"Not bein' married?"

Ennis paused, looking at his brother, thinking about the words, then said, "I am married. I am married in my heart and if ya think a marriage as a covenant between two people, well, we're prob'ly the most married people here…'cept for mebbe Cecelia and Lewis who have few years on us. But ya know what reminds me ev'ry year that there's a legal side ta bein' married, and we ain't got it?"

"No, what?"

"Income taxes. Every spring, we get the papers from the accountant, and I get mine that say Ennis Del Mar, and Jack has his that say John C. Twist, and I look at the box that says 'married, filing jointly' and I can't check that box and it just…pisses me off." He shifted in his seat and took another sip of his beer, looking at his brother over the rim of the cup. "Stupid, ain't it?"

"I…I never thought a that," said KE.

"I'm sure ya didn't. And ya didn't think a bein' yer wife's next a kin when you got married, and ya didn't think a bein' able ta make decisions for her if she got sick and was in the hospital…but those are all things ya got by bein' married, and Jack and I had ta get by goin' ta a lawyer. And those goddamn income taxes, ev'ry year, are the little thorn in my side that remind me that my government doesn't believe I can be married ta the man I love." Ennis paused, then, "Sorry…didn't mean ta lecture ya."

"It's okay," replied KE. "I said I had questions."

Ennis put his beer down and looked at the papers again. "Back ta the matter at hand. We missin' anyone in the judgin'?"

"Chrissie and Luke, and Jack…but I counted up the votes and Jack is gonna get the people's choice award."

"He is?" Ennis's face broke out in a big grin. "Oh, I am gonna get a ribbin' now. He's been tellin' me for weeks he's gonna win."

"Well, I guess he was right. Now, Chrissie and Luke?"

Ennis shuffled through the certificates. "How 'bout this one… 'Best Traditional Chili'?"

KE laughed. "They made if from a mix."

Ennis nodded. "That's sorta the joke. It's kinda the chili most people are used to. Jack makes it that way sometimes…he pretends it's always from scratch, but it ain't."

KE gave Ennis a funny little smile and Ennis looked at him. "What?"

"Nothin'," said KE. "Yer just…funny. Yer makin' me laugh." Ennis looked at him, puzzled, and KE continued. "It's nice seein' someone so happy. Ain't been a lot a happiness in my life, especially lately."

"I'm sorry, KE."

KE shook his head. "Don't apologize," he said. "This trip's been good for me, in more ways than one." He nodded toward Jack's anniversary truck, now parked in a prominent space on the lawn. "That was a real nice present ya got em."

"Yeah, he seemed pleased. Cost a small fortune but I figger it was worth it. We ain't got but one truck, can use a second one 'round here…I was bein' practical."

KE laughed out loud. "Don't fuckin' kid yerself, Ennis, and don't fuckin' kid me. A restored antique truck as practical? Ain't no way that's true. But it's a helluva nice gift and it sure seemed like it was special ta Jack."

Ennis smiled at his brother, sheepish. "Yeah, you're right. I did it, 'cause…well, it brings back lots a memories."

"Good ones, I'm assumin'," said KE.

"Mostly good, but one bad one…the day he drove away." Ennis stopped and felt his breath hitch in his throat, then picked up his beer again and took a quick sip. "Ah fuck," he said, "this has been a happy party, I shouldn't think a the sad stuff."

"Look at it this way, En, you made it so he can drive the truck back in ta yer life. Get rid a the bad memory."

Ennis looked at his brother, stunned. "KE, when in hell did you ever become a philosophizer? I never knew that 'bout you."

KE smiled. "Mebbe the day you became generous. I never knew that 'bout you."

"Generous? 'Cause I bought Jack a truck?"

"Ain't just the truck, it's all of it," KE replied, raising his arm and waving it outward. "This party, yer friends, yer hospitality…" His voice dropped a notch and he gave Ennis an embarrassed smile. "You bein' nice ta me…welcomin' me back inta yer life."

Ennis looked down at his hands, equally embarrassed. "Ah shit, KE…I'm beginnin' ta think we drank too much beer and the sun is addlin' our brains…but…thanks." He stood up and then offered his brother his hand, helping him to his feet. KE's hand felt cool and papery, and Ennis could feel the bones in his skin. He looked at him, eye-to-eye. "Thanks for comin'."

"Thanks for invitin' me."

They stood there awkwardly for a second, then Ennis picked up the certificates from the table. "Let's go hand these out. I bet the chili chefs are gettin' impatient."

KE nodded. "I bet yer right. And I know Jack wants ta get that trophy ta put on yer mantel."

Ennis laughed. "He's gonna be lordin' that over me for the rest a my life."

"Lookit it this way…at least ya'll get ta eat prize winnin' chili from yer man for the rest a yer life…not some strange shit with olives and almonds in it."

"Cecelia been testin' these recipes on ya for the past month?"

"She sure as hell has…this one was sorta normal, compared ta some a the other crap she cooked up."

"One thing 'bout Jack…he finds somethin' he likes, he sticks with it."

"Something or someone, I can tell."

Ennis smiled at his brother. "True, that," he said, and they headed off together across the lawn.


	31. Chapter 31

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 31. Making More Memories

"And the final prize, the People's Choice Award, with the winner winnin' this beautiful, golden plastic…," KE turned to Ennis and asked, "What do they call this, En? A lovin' cup?"

Ennis nodded. "I think so, yeah."

"Yeah, well, this beautiful, plastic lovin' cup goes to our host and my…," KE paused, gulping, as he took a breath, "my brother-in-law, Jack Twist."

The assembled crowd hooted and cheered, while Jack walked up to receive his trophy. "Thank you, KE," he said, giving him a funny smile and a nod, in tacit recognition of what he had called him. Jack shook KE's hand, then leaned forward and gave him a tentative hug. He turned to Ennis for a more enthusiastic hug, then said in a loud stage whisper, easily heard by most of the guests, "Told ya so."

"You sure did, but ya won fair and square, with the people votin', no one can accuse ya of bribin' the judges."

"Sleepin' with, more like," said Jack, this in a very soft whisper directly in Ennis's year, who, as he heard the words, blushed bright red to the roots of his hair.

"I thought the sun and the beer was addlin' my brain, but mebbe you are the one who is in-tox-i-cated, Jack fuckin' Twist," said Ennis, also in a whisper, but it seemed that Bad-ass Bruce, standing in the front of the crowd, picked up on the whispered conversation and gave them both a broad wink. It was Jack's turn to blush.

"Yeah, right," he said, "So…movin' right along, I will put this beautiful trophy in a place a honor in the house…"

"I thought mebbe on yer mantel," said KE.

"Mebbe there," said Jack, turning to KE, "or mebbe somewhere in the kitchen. Ain't ever won a cookin' prize before."

"And ya did it at the expense of the Chili King!" called out Bruce. "Ya ought ta be right proud a yerself, first time out a the gate."

"I sure am," laughed Jack, smiling back at Bruce and the rest of the guests. He paused, then cleared his throat. "If I can just take a minute…I want ta thank all of you for comin' today. This is a real special day for Ennis and me, and havin' so many friends and family here to share it with us means a lot." He paused. "In honor of our anniversary, we wanted ta do some fundraisin' for hospice…we tried ta keep it informal, ya could donate if ya wanted…but I have ta say, all a you were very generous…and tomorrow, we'll be givin' a check for $4000 to the Hospice of Hardeman County. So thank you all, for openin' yer hearts, this is very, very special."

Ennis leaned over and putting his arm around Jack's shoulder, gave him a brief hug and a warm smile, and Jack smiled back. The assembled guests hooted and cheered again.

"The party ain't over," Jack continued. "We have cake n cookies n ice cream up in the dinin' room a the house, and a big pot a coffee in the kitchen…"

"Moren a pot," said Ennis, with a chuckle. "Looks like a giant vat."

Jack laughed. "Okay, we got a vat a coffee. And in a little while," he glanced at his watch, "we got a coupla fellas from town arrivin' ta play some music. A fiddle player, and a banjo and a few other instruments…y'all can just listen or if folks want ta dance, we got plenty a space. And at 9:30 tonight, if anyone has any energy left, there'll be fireworks in town. In the meantime, I think we still have plenty a beer and other beverages so make yerselves at home."

With that, people started drifting away, to the house and umbrella shaded tables. Ennis turned to Jack. "Lemme get a trash bag, I can start cleanin' up a bit."

"You ain't got ta do that, babe," Jack replied. "It's yer party too."

"What, ya hired a maid? Place ain't gonna clean itself, Jack, and it'll only take a few minutes…"

"Well, I'm gonna take my trophy up ta the house, see if I can help people with coffee and cake."

"You do that cowboy. See ya in a few."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ennis came into the kitchen, intending to wash his hands, and was surprised to find Jack at the sink, rinsing dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. "You told me not ta clean up!" he exclaimed.

"Ya know how I hate a sink a dirty dishes," Jack replied, "and like ya said, we ain't got a maid comin'."

Ennis laughed and looked into the dining room, where Jack's "trophy" was on display on the table, the remains of the cake in front of it. "Guess the cake was a hit?"

"Sure was. Cookies too." He wiped his hands on a towel and then grabbed Ennis by the belt loops as he came back in the kitchen. "C'mere, cowboy," he said softly.

"What?" said Ennis, as he let himself be pulled close.

"I just wanted a hug from my man," replied Jack. "All this entertainin', lookin' at you all day…"

"Getting' riled in the truck…," said Ennis, with a wink.

"That too…"

Ennis leaned in, giving Jack a light kiss in the space below his ear. "I love you, cowboy," he said softly.

"I love you too," said Jack, his arms sliding around Ennis's waist, leaning in for another kiss.

They stood there for a loving moment, enjoying the time alone after the busy-ness of the party, when Ennis pulled back and looked in Jack's eyes. "Now don't go butterin' me up with hugs and kisses," he said, "because I ain't dancin' with ya when the band arrives…"

"Ah, En…" Jack sighed.

"I could tell that's what you were doin'."

"Just one lil dance?"

"I'm a lousy dancer, Jack, I don't enjoy it and besides, when I get ya in my arms, this is what I want ta do." He leaned in for another kiss, his tongue forcing Jack's lips open, his hands moving to either side of Jack's face and pulling him close. They kissed for a long moment, before breaking apart, Ennis still standing close, breathing heavily. "Is that what ya want me ta do to ya in front of all our guests?"

"Mebbe that's a little too passionate for the world ta see," said Jack, softly, leaning in for another kiss.

This time when they broke apart, Ennis heard a soft cough and looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. He dropped his hands from Jack's face, but Jack continued to hold Ennis tight around the waist. Ennis made no move to leave his embrace.

"Um, yeah…," said KE, looking up, down, and around, anywhere, it seemed, to avoid eye contact with Ennis and Jack. "Sorry ta interrupt," said KE. "I just came in for a cup a coffee."

"Just sharin' a tender moment," said Jack, smiling at KE. He released his arms from Ennis's waist, who in turn, stepped back and reached towards the cabinet, opening the door.

"Lemme give ya a real mug," he said, "I hate those Styrofoam cups." He filled the cup and walked to the doorway, handing it to his brother.

KE paused, looking awkwardly at them for a moment, then said, "Jack, I was tellin' Ennis before, this has been a real nice visit. Thanks for havin' me."

"My pleasure," said Jack. "I'm glad ta have the chance ta get ta know ya, after all these years."

"Yeah," replied KE, with a small smile. "We sorta fucked up on that one, didn't we?" He paused, then looked at his brother, "En, Cecelia wants ta get a picture a the three of us…she ain't got one at all, not even from the old days."

"Sure," said Ennis, "but just the three of us? No husbands?"

Jack smiled inwardly to himself. _First a brother-in-law, now a husband,_ he thought. _No one's holdin' back today._

"I'm sure by the time she's done, she'll have pictures of ev'rybody," KE replied. "But she specifically said the three of us…it's important, 'cause, well, you know…" He stopped speaking, leaving the thought unfinished in the air between them.

"Sure, a course," said Ennis quickly. "We done in here Jack?"

Jack closed the door to the dishwasher. "Sure am. Let's go smile and say cheese."

* * *

The picture taking, as KE predicted, turned into a family affair. They started with KE, Cecelia, and Ennis, then added husbands, then children and finally grandchildren. Kelly had a "real" camera, that is, one with film, and when the picture taking began, she retrieved it from the trunk of their rental car.

"This is giving me an idea," she said softly to Jenny.

"What's that?"

"I think we can take care of a bunch of our Christmas presents, right here and now. The picture of the three of them, we can get enlarged and framed for your father." She looked around the yard. "Maybe we can get all the grandchildren posed on Jack's new truck," she mused. "Jack would like that, I think."

Jenny nodded. "Oh, good idea. Oh, and look, the little ones are wearing red shirts…put that next to the green truck and we really are talking Christmas."

Kelly quickly had the children move into an attractive group arrangement, mixing tall with short, fair haired with dark, and stepped back to snap several photos. Jack watched it all with interest, and commented to Jenny, "She's very good at that. Lookit how she gets them all lined up so nicely."

Jenny laughed. "She arranges things for a living," she said. "I suppose children aren't all that different from cookies."

Jack gave her a funny look. "Well, if you say so."

They watched for a few more minutes, then Jenny blurted out, "Oh! I have another idea. Uncle Jack do me a favor?"

"Of course, honey, what?"

"I want you and Daddy to pose for a picture for me." She waved her father over, then motioned to the steps of the porch. "You sit here, Daddy," she said, "and Uncle Jack, you sit on this step…"

Jack looked at her, recognition dawning. "Ah, honey," he said. "It's our snapshot. Yer recreatin' our picture that we have upstairs."

"That's right," she smiled. "Do it for me?"

They arranged themselves on the step, Ennis sliding his arm around Jack's shoulders, and Jack looking up at him, his open smile coming effortlessly to his face. Kelly adjusted the lens and pressed the shutter, snapping off a series of pictures in rapid succession. Then, in a move that no one expected, Ennis leaned down and gave Jack a soft kiss. Kelly's finger was at the ready and as Jack heard the click, he looked up at Ennis.

"Well, cowboy," he said, his voice a whisper. "I think yer finally gonna get that picture ya always wanted…the one of us kissin'."

Ennis nodded. "That's why I did it. And ta tell ya the truth, Jack…I never thought it would get taken in front of a crowd a people like this."

Jack looked around and could see that no one was really paying attention, except for Kelly who was still holding her camera, with Jenny at her side. Jack laughed softly, "Guess we're such a pair a married old goats, no one gives a hoot ta see us kissin'."

"Well, KE looked like he was gonna shit a brick back there in the kitchen, but I guess he's the only one."

"Daddy, Uncle Jack, one more?" called Jenny.

"One more what?" asked Ennis.

"Kiss? To make sure we got the picture?"

Ennis winked at her. "Only for you, darlin'." He turned to Jack. "Love ya, cowboy," he said, as he leaned in, this time pulling Jack a little closer, for a kiss that lasted a little longer.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. The End of the Day

As the long and busy day drew to a close, Jack and Ennis were sitting on the porch, enjoying a night cap, listening to the sounds of the evening.

"What time is it?" asked Ennis, rubbing his eyes.

"Close to midnight, I think," said Jack.

"This was quite a day," he said. "You happy?"

"Yeah, I am. The party turned out really good."

"It did, Jack. All yer hard work and plannin' paid off." He turned and smiled at Jack, he face shadowed in the light from the house, shining on the porch where they sat.

Jack lifted a small glass. "Cheers ta us for bein' successful hosts."

Ennis laughed and lifted his glass. "To a pair a deuces."

Jack looked across the yard, and then turned back to Ennis. "It doesn't happen ta me very often, but right now, I'm cravin' a cigarette."

"Really?" said Ennis, shaking his head. "Not me. Lookin' at my brother made me so damn glad I quit, I ain't ever gonna crave a cigarette again."

"Yeah, that's true." He paused. "Ya seemed ta be gettin' along with him real well…musta said somethin' ya got him callin' me his brother-in-law."

Ennis nodded. "That was a surprise, wasn't it? Wasn't expectin' that ta come out a his mouth." He paused, then, "Changin' the subject, what was yer favorite part a the day?"

"My favorite? That's easy. When ya gave me that truck. I ain't ever been so surprised a anythin' in my entire life."

"Ya liked it?"

"Liked it? I love it. Whatever gave ya the idea?"

Ennis shrugged. "I dunno. I was lookin' at pictures a old cars on the Internet, somethin' just triggered in my brain it might be fun ta track down yer old truck."

"Ya know I loved that truck."

"I know ya did. And the funny thing…I was sayin' ta KE today that yer truck brought back lots a old memories…and I realized as I said it, I don't have that many memories of it, myself. The first day I saw ya, that night when I slept in the back…and then the day ya drove away. And the last one was a bad memory, not a good one."

"Yeah, I had that truck for a long time, so lotsa a things for me ta remember…but drivin' away that day nearly killed me."

"I said that ta KE and ya know what he said? 'Well, En, ya made it so Jack can drive that truck back inta yer life, get rid a the bad memory.'"

"Really?" said Jack, turning to Ennis. "That's very…kind. That's a very kind thought."

"I know, and I was surprised. I didn't think my brother was a thinker like that." He took a breath. "I kinda realized that it was my daddy who fucked us up. Not just seein' that body but other shit…tellin' me ta hit him, crap like that. No wonder we thought we hated each other. And daddy is long gone, and we're still here, and guess what? We barely know each other."

"Yer gettin' ta know him now…" Jack said, his voice trailing off.

"I am," said Ennis, nodding, "and ya know somethin'? I'm feelin' kinda torn up 'bout that."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, he ain't been part a my life and now he's here for a few days, and then he's gonna be goin'…and I prob'ly won't see him again, truth be told. Kinda hard ta have him come and go so quickly."

Jack took another sip of his drink, then put the glass down carefully. "He don't need ta leave right away with your sister," he said slowly.

Ennis looked at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

"Chrissie's gonna be here for two weeks and she'll need ta get back ta Wyoming, one way or another. Mebbe KE could stay on too, and ride back with her."

"Ya serious, Jack?"

"Sure, why not? We got one extra person here, ain't a whole lot more effort ta have two."

"Well, lemme think 'bout it, okay?"

"Yeah, a course. The thought just occurred ta me, thought I'd throw it out there." He took another sip, then looked at Ennis. "I noticed somethin'," he said. "He calls ya En, like I do."

Ennis chuckled. "Yeah, he does. When we were little, I hated it. I'd say ta him, 'My name is Ennis!' I didn't like him nicknaming me."

"Ya hated it? Ya never said anythin' ta me."

"Well, I've never minded it when you say it. It's…," Ennis could feel himself blushing and was glad it was dark. "special when you say it. Like babe or lover, or those other names ya call me. But ya can say En when people are around…special ta me, but I don't get embarrassed."

"All these years and ya still get embarrassed?"

Ennis chuckled. "Well, it's happpenin' less and less, and now I'm kissin' ya in front a people and gettin' our picture taken…I suppose that was the final frontier."

"Ya still wouldn't dance with me," said Jack, his voice mock serious.

"That ain't got anythin' ta do with bein' embarrassed," countered Ennis. "It's just 'cause I'm a lousy dancer. Besides, ya looked like you were enjoyin' yerself with Junior."

"I enjoyed myself ev'ry minute a the day today," Jack mused. "There isn't a single thing I'd change."

"It was a perfect day?"

"Yeah, I think so…perfect."

"The best day a yer life?"

Jack turned to Ennis, smiling in the darkness, knowing what he was getting at. "One a the best… Funny how they keep fallin' on fourth a July."

Ennis took another sip of his drink, then mused out loud, "Fourth a July was never a big deal ta me…kinda nice the way we made it our holiday."

"Ya never went ta fireworks or the parade?"

"Not in Sage. The town was too fuckin' small for that sort a stuff. And in Riverton…well, one year, we went when the girls were babies. There were a coupla ugly bikers there, mouthin' off…I gave 'em a piece a my mind, usin' my fists…Alma never wanted ta go again, after that."

"Ya know, Ennis, that's a side a you I don't see very much…mebbe not at all, anymore."

"Whaddya mean?"

"The Ennis that decided things with his fists. Ya tell me these stories 'bout fightin' and all, but 'cept for the one time ya punched me, and that other time with Roger Grindell, I ain't seen that part a you."

Ennis paused for a minute, thinking about his words, then, "Well, Jack, there's a reason for that."

"There is?"

Ennis nodded. "That night at Don Wroe's…when I did all my thinkin'…I just decided my entire life had ta change. Ya musta noticed Jack…I ain't ever fought with you."

"Well, we bicker a little bit…"

"Yeah, we bicker and cuss and fuss at each other…but we ain't ever gone ta bed mad and I ain't ever punched ya again."

Jack turned and looked at Ennis soberly. "Of course I've noticed that."

"Well, that was the decision I made. To stop decidin' things with my fists, as you just said. Ta stop fightin'. Especially with you. I figgered, with what we went through ta get together, it wasn't worth wastin' another minute of our lives fightin'…and I think I've kept that promise."

"You have. And thanks for tellin' me."

Ennis chuckled. "Yer gettin' my secrets out a me one by one. By the time we're old and grey, you'll know 'em all." He lifted his glass and looked at it. "Empty. Ya want another?"

Jack took the last sip from his glass. "No. I'm ready for bed."

"Bed bed or sleep bed?"

"I think I can find it in me for a lil bed bed."

Ennis chuckled. "Okay then, cowboy, I'm takin' a quick shower 'cause I feel grubby from the day. Give me five and I'll see ya upstairs."

Jack picked up the empty glass. "I'll close up," he said, as he headed into the house through the screen door.

* * *

Ennis came into the bedroom, a towel around his waist, running his fingers through his damp hair. He pushed the door shut and looked at Jack, who was pulling off his jeans and laying them on the blanket chest at the foot of the bed. "You are a sight for sore eyes, cowboy," he said softly.

"You ain't so bad yerself," replied Jack, chuckling. He walked over to Ennis and pulled the towel off his hips, then toweled his hair. He picked up a comb and began to run it over Ennis's scalp, when Ennis took it from him. "I can comb my own hair…"

"I just like playin' with it," said Jack. He put the towel down, then sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Ennis down next to him. "So, ya ready for some fun?"

Ennis nodded, running his hand along Jack's thigh. "Sure…I got some energy left."

"I ain't done with the presents for today," said Jack, sliding open the middle drawer of the nightstand next to the bed.

"Really?" replied Ennis.

Jack pulled out a good sized black box from the drawer and put it into Ennis's hands. "I didn't think you'd want ta open this in front of a crowd, so I saved it for now."

Ennis looked at the box. Njoy was embossed in silver letters in the lower left hand corner. The top opened easily, to reveal a lining of satiny-red material. Nestled in among the folds was a long, curved, metal object, with balls at each end, one larger than the other. "What is it?"

"It's called a Pure Wand."

"Pure wand, huh?" said Ennis, as he lifted it out of the box. He weighed it in his hand. "It's got some heft ta it."

"Twenty-four ounces of medical grade stainless steel," replied Jack.

"Medical grade stainless steel," Ennis repeated. "Sounds so clinical."

"I think we can solve that problem."

"I take it this isn't for conkin' ya on the noggin…"

Jack chuckled. "Uhhh, no. It ain't."

Ennis rubbed his fingers over the smooth metal, noticing its softness even in its hardness. "Feels good," he said, "no burrs or nothin'."

"For where this is goin', I think a burr would be a reason ta get my money back," said Jack, his voice soft.

"Why are the balls diff'rent sizes?"

"It's kinda unisex…the bigger one could be for a woman, or for a man who's, uh…more experienced…"

"I guess that would be us?" said Ennis with a sly wink.

"I think that after all these years, yeah, we can prob'ly call ourselves more experienced."

"Where did ya find this, anyway?"

"That store on the Internet…Blowfish. It was on their recommended list, looked interestin'."

Ennis chuckled softly as he closed the box and slid it back in the drawer, the metal wand still in his hand. "So, Jack, ya tried this out yet?"

"No."

Ennis raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I know how impatient ya get sometimes…"

Jack ran his fingers over the metal, then took it from Ennis and hefted it in his own hand. "You know me too well," he said, laughter in his voice. "But I ain't had a lot of private playin' time in the past week or so…so, no, we're givin' this little toy its virgin run tonight. That is," he added, "if yer in the mood."

Ennis looked down at his cock, already stiffening just from holding the erotic toy. "I don't think I'll need much persuadin'," he said. "Besides, it is our anniversary."

Jack looked at the clock. "Well, technically our anniversary is over…but that don't mean we need ta stop celebratin'." He clicked the light, then clicked it again, the bulb growing dim. "Smartest thing I ever did, puttin' that three-way switch in that thing."

Ennis laughed. "You say that ev'ry fuckin' time you turn that light down."

"You like it when I'm consistent. Now, cowboy, c'mon and lay down," said Jack, easing Ennis back on the bed, positioning the pillow under his head. "We're gonna have a lil fun…"

Ennis looked at Jack through heavy lidded eyes. "You gonna do me with that thing?" he said, his voice low.

"That's what I was thinkin'," answered Jack. He lay on his side, letting his left hand travel lightly down Ennis's body, feeling the familiar contours and ridge of muscle over his ribs. He tweaked his right nipple with his fingers, then leaned in and lightly kissed the left, giving the ring that was there a little tug with his teeth. "All healed up now…" he said softly.

"Yup," replied Ennis. "Don't hurt no more, just gives a nice feelin' lil twinge when you do that."

Jack didn't reply, but moved his lips up, kissing Ennis along his collarbone, then the space below his ear, finally, taking his earlobe into his mouth and licking it gently. Ennis turned his head, his hands rising up and holding Jack's face, then leaned in for a kiss, soft at first, then growing more urgent, as his tongue pressed into Jack's mouth.

They broke apart and Jack's hand traveled down Ennis's side again, his fingers closing around the metal wand which lay on the bed. "Ready ta try this?" he said, and Ennis nodded, hitching up his knees. Jack reached for the purple tube of Astroglide and squirted a generous glob on his fingers, then reached down and rubbed it on the Pure Wand. "We'll start with the smaller end," he said softly, and Ennis nodded, willing himself to relax into the pillow.

Jack held the metal tip against Ennis's sphincter, waiting a minute for the muscle to relax, then giving a gentle push. "Oh!" gasped Ennis, then involuntarily hitched his hips as he felt the metal probe move inside him.

"Feel good?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. It's cold, but it's warmin' up fast."

Jack chuckled. "Feel better than me?"

"Feels diff'rent than you," replied Ennis, his voice hitching again as his hips twitched. "Feels better than fingers, though…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's smoother…feels good…" he said, falling back against the pillow. "Feels real good." Then, another "Oh!" and, "that's it, that's the spot…"

"Okay, then," said Jack. "Time ta go for a ride, cowboy." He hitched himself down in the bed, moving the metal wand slowly, pulling it out and pushing it back in, and each time, as he grazed the prostate, Ennis would gasp and buck, his hips rolling in time to Jack's gentle thrusts. "It's the curve, I think," he said softly, "that makes it better than my fingers."

"The curve and the…oh!" he gasped again, then, "the weight…the weight feels good. It feels really full…"

Jack continued to maneuver the wand with his left hand, massaging Ennis's cock with his right.

Ennis groaned. "Oh…Jack…," he mumbled and Jack looked up at him.

Jack paused for a minute. "Ya want to try the other end?"

Ennis shook his head no. "This feels real good, just like this…"

"Okay then," said Jack, and he continued the thrusting. He released his grip on Ennis's cock, then leaned in licked the shaft, a long slow lick from bottom to top, another lick around the head, poking his tongue at the slit, then taking it more fully into his mouth.

Ennis groaned again, louder this time. Jack looked up. "Yer likin' this?"

"Yeah…" said Ennis, his voice trailing off.

"Tell ya what, cowboy," he said, grasping Ennis's left hand and guiding it to the metal wand. "You do this for a minute and let me take care of your cock. Think ya can handle that?"

Ennis nodded, his head back on the pillow, mouth agape, eyes closed. His hand grasped the metal toy and he continued the smooth thrusts, bucking each time it was enveloped fully in his ass.

Jack watched for a minute, enjoying the sight of Ennis pleasuring himself, then took Ennis's balls in his now free left hand, massaging them lightly. He loved he velvety feel of the skin on his scrotum, the balls shifting gently in his palm. He leaned in and this time, took Ennis's cock fully in his mouth, releasing his throat as he sucked it completely.

Ennis groaned, moving to that place where words became unnecessary and almost impossible to force out. As Jack sucked and massaged, Ennis increased the tempo with the wand, bucking more into Jack's mouth.

Jack knew it wouldn't take long now. He could feel the throbbing intensity throughout Ennis's body and knew he would soon be rewarded with an orgasm. Jack was right and with three more hard sucks, a squeeze of his balls, and a major shove of the wand up his ass, Ennis spasmed, Jack never losing his grip as the salty hot liquid squirted into his throat. He drank it down, pulling Ennis's cock in fully, one last time, as it softened in his mouth.

Ennis pulled the wand out, then rolled onto his side, pushing Jack back by his shoulders. "Yer turn, cowboy," he said, his voice husky, as he pushed his mouth onto Jack's, tasting his own salty come, moving his tongue over Jack's teeth. With his right hand he reached for Jack's cock, grabbing it roughly. "Want my mouth on it?" he said, and Jack croaked out a no, reaching instead with his own hand and covering Ennis's.

They pulled together on Jack's cock, and Ennis reached around, kneading Jack's ass, feeling the skin soft and the muscle hard in his hand. They both knew it would be fast, now, and the pent-up emotion was released quickly. Jack came in Ennis's hand, and his own, and Ennis massaged the sticky spunk into Jack's pubic hair, tickling him as he did so. Jack pressed himself into the pillow, groaning, and Ennis leaned in, kissing and licking him along the collarbone, his ear, his neck. "That was fuckin' great," he murmured. "I like that wand thing."

Jack nodded, mute for a minute, then a slow smile came across his features. "Glad it was a success. Next time is my turn…"

"Yeah," said Ennis, as he pulled Jack into his arms, holding him close. He could feel both their hearts thudding in their chests, and waited a minute for their racing breaths to return to normal. "I owe ya a truck fuckin' too."

Jack chuckled softly. "Truck fuckin', anniversary fuckin', screw yer brains out day fuckin',…we got enough excuses for sex ta keep us busy for the rest of our lives."

Ennis looked at Jack, pushing the hair off his forehead with his thumb. "I don't think I have the energy for a fuckin' right now…mebbe in a few hours…"

"I ain't askin' for that, babe. I got off like a rocket, I'm feelin' totally good."

"Y'know, ya give really good head. You always have."

Jack smiled up at Ennis. "Well, thanks, babe. Remember the first time?"

"Up on Brokeback? Sure, I'll never forget."

"I walked into that tent and you were sittin' there naked…you looked so young."

"We were young…just two kids, forced ta grow up fast."

Jack brushed his hand along Ennis's jaw, letting it slide down onto his shoulder. "I had wanted ta blow ya for days, and I was too fuckin' scared ta ask…and then, ya told me with yer eyes…"

"Our eyes did a lot of the talkin' in the old days…"

"They still do. I see it in there, right now…a big ol'I love you…"

Ennis chuckled. "I do love you, Jack. I'll love you forever." He shifted in the bed, straightening the covers, then felt the metal wand under his thigh. "I guess we better wash this before we put it back in its fancy box," he said, as he held it up.

Jack took it from his hand and laid it on the nightstand. "We can take care of that in the mornin'. I'm ready for some shut-eye."

"Yeah, me too," said Ennis, turning Jack onto his side and spooning into his back. "Ya think we made a lot of noise?" he asked, his voice now a whisper.

"Yeah, we always do."

"Ya think we woke anyone up?"

"Prob'ly."

"Do ya care?"

"No. Do you?"

"No. Night cowboy. I love you."

"I love you too." And within minutes, they were both sound asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Through The Veil Of Time

Chapter 33. Three Letters and an Obit

Jack put his anniversary truck in second gear and pulled up smoothly to the mailbox. "I love drivin' this truck," he said. "I feel like a gentleman farmer or somethin'."

Ennis grunted as he reached for the mail, pulling out a sheaf of envelopes and magazines. "Huh, you a gentleman. That'll be the day."

"Well, it's hangin' 'round with riff-raff like you that's holdin' me back," Jack quickly countered. He looked at the mail in Ennis's hand. "Looks like we got a bunch a junk there today," he commented.

"We got a Christmas catalog!" Ennis exclaimed, holding up the brightly colored magazine. "It's the fuckin' middle a August and they're sendin' out Christmas crap?"

"Oh, it's from LL Bean…I like that store."

"Yeah, I like it too, but I don't like gettin' their fuckin' Christmas magazines in August. Jeez." He sifted through the envelopes, then held one up. "We got a letter here for Bobby."

"Bobby Twist?"

"No, Bobby Jarrett." Ennis squinted at the return address. "It's from Chrissie. Guess she don't know his address in town."

"I wonder why she's sendin' a letter?" asked Jack. "I thought all kids today communicated by email and cell phone."

"She's at camp, remember? No computers or cell phones there."

"Oh, yeah." Jack put the truck in gear and headed down the road towards the stable. "Might as well go deliver it to 'em. What else we get?"

"Two more letters. One from Jenny and one from KE," replied Ennis, his voice soft. He put the envelopes in his pocket. "I'll read 'em back at the house," he said. "Let's go see Bobby."

Jack parked the truck and they exited, walking into the cool gloom of the stable. Bobby was standing in a stall, currying a large bay mare and whistling to himself. He looked up. "Jack, Ennis! Didn't expect ta see you this mornin'."

"Came by ta invite up for lunch…got some nice turkey, makin' open faced sandwiches."

"You don't need ta feed me, I've got a lunch pail."

Ennis chuckled. "We fed yer brother for ten years, might as well keep the tradition goin'." He held out the envelope. "Ya got a letter."

Bobby wiped his hands on the back of his jeans, taking the letter from Ennis's hand. "A letter? For me?" He ripped it open and began reading, as Jack and Ennis walked back towards the truck, but before they'd had time to open the door, Bobby came up to them, waving the pale blue paper. "Chrissie, uh, she says hi."

"Oh," said Ennis. "Anythin' else?"

"Just how much fun she had visitin', camp is borin' compared ta this, and she uh, invited me to visit her for Labor Day Weekend."

Jack and Ennis both raised their eyebrows. "A visit? In Laramie? That's kinda surprisin'," said Jack.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

Ennis looked closely at Bobby. "Did ya like her that much? Did she like you?"

"Yeah, we got along great, she's a real sweet gal, but I figgered it was just a summer thing, y'know…she'd go home ta Laramie and forget 'bout me."

"Any reason for the visit?"

"A band we both like is playin' at the University. She was thinkin' we could go together."

Ennis paused, gathering his thoughts, then, "Um, Bob…does her momma know 'bout this? Or is this come crazy fool idea Chrissie has cooked up while she's at camp?"

Bobby shook his head. "She says she's written her momma and Mrs. Curtis is gonna call my momma and daddy ta discuss it. How far is it ta Laramie, anyway?"

"'Bout a ten, eleven hour drive. Bit more than seven hundred miles."

"Hm," said Bobby, looking at the letter again. "I doubt momma and daddy would let me drive that far by myself. S'pose I'd need ta take a bus or somethin'."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, it's a long haul. You ain't had yer license but a year, right?"

Bobby nodded yes.

"Listen, Bobby, did yer parents meet Chrissie while she was here?"

He nodded again. "Remember the night we went to the movies? We stopped by then, had a lil visit. Momma took a shine ta her, daddy was his usual quiet self."

Ennis paused again, then cleared his throat. "Bobby, I um…I gotta ask ya this, 'cause Junior's prob'ly gonna ask me…but, um…you didn't do anythin'…y'know…you didn't have any um,…hanky panky?"

Bobby stopped for a moment, trying to fully understand what Ennis was asking, then as the meaning of his question sank in on him, his eyes widened. "Oh, NO, no sir! Nothin' like that! We, um…y'know, made out a lil bit at the movies, and had a few really long goodbye kisses the night before she left, but that's it and that's the God's honest truth."

Ennis nodded. "Okay, then…I didn't think so and just wanted ta make sure we were doin' a good job a chaperonin'…and I guess we did."

"Ennis, believe me, she's a really sweet girl and I like her a lot, but I ain't ready for that…not with Chrissie or any girl!"

"Well ya are seventeen, Bobby, and ya do have hormones," Jack interrupted. "Ain't a totally ridiculous notion."

Bobby looked at them both, the expression on his face earnest and serious. "Tell ya what, I'm hopin' ta get out a Quanah, mebbe go ta college. Seein' Billy with Scott has made me realize there's more out there than this hick town, much as it's the only home I've ever known. But, gettin' a girl in the family way ain't the way ta do it, 'specially not the boss's granddaughter!"

Ennis chuckled softly, then reached out his hand to Bobby's shoulder. "It's okay, ya don't need ta explain anymore. I just wanted ta make sure. Now, 'bout that invitation…you goin' ta Laramie?"

Bobby looked at them, wide eyed again. "Well, it sure would be nice ta see her…and bein' able ta see the University…I just said I might want ta go ta college…" His voice trailed off.

"Well, you think 'bout it. I have a feelin' we'll be talkin' ta Junior before she talks to yer momma and daddy. If there's anythin' ya need ta know, we'll fill ya in."

Bobby smiled. "Well, yeah, thanks…"

Jack looked at his watch. "En, let's go back up. Bob, c'mon on up for lunch in an hour or so."

"Sure thing, and thanks again."

* * *

Ennis took a beer from the refrigerator and twisted off the cap, looking at it in his hand. "Remember when we needed a bottle opener for these?" he mused. "Seems like a long time ago." 

"It was a long time ago, cowboy, and we're gettin' old, much as we hate ta admit it."

"I don't feel old and I think a big part a agin' is what's in yer mind." He watched as Jack arranged the sandwich fixings on the counter. "Ya need some help with lunch?"

"Nah, I'm all set. Go read your letter from yer brother, I'm curious ta hear what he has to say."

Ennis nodded and wandered out to the porch, settling into one of the comfortable Adirondack chairs. He pulled out several sheets of lined notebook paper and glanced at the large, childish handwriting. "He writes like me," Ennis thought. "Like a man who never finished school." He sighed and began reading.

_Sunday, August 13, 2006_

_Dear Ennis,_

_I've been meaning to write you a proper thank you since I got home, but things got busy and took up all my time. Finally, it's a quiet Sunday, Cecelia's at church, and I got a few minutes to call my own._

_Thank you again for your kind hospitality last month—both for the party and the extended two week visit. It was really great having the time to be there and be with you. Jack's a great guy and I can see why he means so much to you. _

_You've got a really nice spread there with the farm and the house. I have to say, I'm impressed. We Del Mars seem to have a hard time making something out of life, but you've beaten the odds and I am happy for you. Maybe the only thing that would make it better was to be in Wyoming, but that seemed like an okay part of Texas. The people were friendly, too._

_Since I've gotten home, I've made a few decisions and changes. First, I decided to stop the chemo. It didn't seem to be doing anything besides making me sick and the doctor seems to agree. He don't say anything, of course, but I can tell he's knows that it's time to just let this thing run itself out on its own course._

_As part of that, we have hospice coming to the house. Ennis, I have to tell you I am very grateful to you for telling me about hospice. I didn't know what it was and when the doctor first brought it up, several months ago, I thought it was like a death sentence or something. Now I know different. I have a wonderful nurse, named Marie, who comes in every day or every other day. She's a lovely lady and actually reminds me of momma. The funny thing is, and I think you said this, too, that with hospice, I am actually feeling better! They do good stuff with pain meds and all, so I am in pretty good shape, for the moment._

_I decided to put my house up for sale and moved in with Cecelia and Lewis. I was having a hard time cooking for myself, so it is better this way. Plus, if the house sells before I am gone, I think that would be easier for everyone. The housing market sucks right now, but they tell me there is a demand for "comfortable bungalows." We'll see. If I can get some money out of it, I'd have something to give to my boys. They'd probably appreciate that last gift from dear old dad._

_Speaking of gifts…Ennis, do you remember the family pocket watch? This was the one that our great-great-great grandfather brought with him when he moved to Wyoming from Illinois. It has always been passed down to the oldest son so I got it when Daddy got killed. I was going to give it to Rory but thinking on it the past few weeks, I decided you should have it. This is a change of tradition but then we can create new traditions, right? What made me decide is seeing your house, and your family. It made me realize that roots and family are important to you—that's something I never knew. You said it to me that day in the bedroom: in case you haven't figured it out, family is important to me. You're right, family is. So, I want you to have the Del Mar family watch. It's the only thing of value we've ever really had and I am not sure it's all that valuable. More like sentimental, but it is special, and it's old._

_Are you and Jack planning on coming to Wyoming for your usual hunting trip in November? I'd like to give the watch to you in person and that might be the time. I know what you're probably thinking, will I still be around then? I think I will. Like I said, hospice is helping and talking with the Marie (my nurse)…well, I still have some loose ends to tie up, and I think I am going to have the time to do that. I know this probably sounds sort of weird, but, Ennis, if anyone understands, you do. You told me about that old guy and the rainbow and stuff. Marie talks like that too! So, anyway, I hope I see you in November. That's what I am trying to say._

_Okay, well, I guess I've rambled enough. You're probably like me, not one for writing letters, but if you have a minute, I'd like to hear from you. Or maybe we could talk on the phone. I know you have a computer and send email, but I'm not into that newfangled stuff. _

_You take good care. Give my best to Jack. I hope to see you in November, and hear from you before then._

_Your brother,_

_KE_

He re-read the letter, then folded it up and slipped it in the envelope as Jack came through the door. He felt his eyes stinging with tears and wiped them with the back of his hand. "Hey," he said softly, as Jack lowered himself into the other chair.

"So, did he have much ta say?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, he's sellin' his house, stoppin' chemo, livin' with Cecelia…got hospice comin' in now…"

"All that in three weeks? Wow."

"I know. Tyin' up loose ends he said." He paused, then, "He wants to give me my daddy's pocket watch."

"Yer daddy had a pocket watch? You ain't ever told me that."

"Didn't think of it much. It's actually a family thing, belonged to my grandpa three times back. It always got passed down ta the oldest son."

"KE's got a boy, don't he?"

Ennis nodded. "He does. But he says he wants ta give it ta me, 'cause I know family's special."

"Well, that's really nice a him."

"Yeah, but it's sorta…what's the word, y'know…I mean, I don't wear a watch."

Jack looked puzzled, then brightened. "Ironic?"

"That's it. It's ironic that he's givin' me the historic family watch, and I ain't never worn a watch in my life."

Jack chuckled. "Remember Aguirre? When he threw that watch at you?"

Ennis nodded. "And remember what I did? Shoved it in my pocket."

"I still think it's a nice gesture a yer brother ta give it ta you."

"It is. We'll have ta find some way ta display it. It's real pretty if I remember. Gold, with engravin'. Daddy would pull it out and show it ta us at Christmas."

"Is he gonna mail it ta you?"

"He's hopin' ta give it to me in November, if we go up there for huntin'."

Jack raised his eyebrows and Ennis shrugged. "He says hospice is helpin', he's plannin' on stickin' around for a while longer."

"Okay then…guess we're going huntin' in November."

"Guess so. Lunch ready?"

"It is, but don't ya want to read Jenny's letter?"

"If it's all right with you, I think I'm gonna wait til after lunch…give me a chance to think on what KE had ta say."

"All right and perfect timin', 'cause here comes Bobby." He waved to him from the porch. "You look hot, boy. Come on in 'cause I got ya a nice cool glass of lemonade."

* * *

Bobby put his fork down, and laid his napkin next to his plate. "Thanks again," he said. "That was great. A whole lot better than the egg salad sandwich my momma packed for me." 

Jack smiled at him. "It's fun havin' company for lunch. With just the two of us, we start ta get a lil crochety, don't we, En?"

"Is that what it's called?" replied Ennis, as he stood up and started clearing the plates. Then, looking at Bobby, he said, "We got a coupla lessons this afternoon, right?"

Bobby nodded. "Ricky Phillips, and those twin girls, Shannon and Mackenzie."

Ennis groaned. "That Phillips kid, obnoxious lil twerp."

Jack chuckled. "You really don't like him, do ya?"

Ennis shook his head. "Somethin' 'bout him, he just rubs me the wrong way…but, kids like him are our bread n butter, so I'll just suck it up. Bob, saddle up the gentle ones—Miss Ellie, Dancer, and Blaze. I'll be down in a lil bit."

"Sure thing," said Bobby, as he headed out the door.

They stacked the dishes in the sink and Ennis turned on the faucet, then stopped. He pulled Jenny's letter from his pocket. "Why don't you go read this?" he said. "And I'll clean up."

"But En…"

"It's addressed ta both of us and I think mebbe a lil pre-reading is a good idea. KE's letter kinda knocked me for a loop."

"Okay, then," said Jack, taking the letter and walking into the living room. He settled into the comfortable leather chair.

_August 12, 2006_

_Dear Daddy and Uncle Jack,_

_I know we've talked on the phone and I have thanked you informally, but sometimes I need to put pen to paper, the old fashioned way. This is one of those times._

_Thanks again for the wonderful visit. Seeing both of you always makes me happy and recharges my batteries. While Kelly is the anchor in my life, you are my compass. Thank you for being there for me. In fact, it is your steadying influence that helped me cope with the rest of the trip. I am not sure I would've even tried to patch it up with Mom if I hadn't had five days beforehand with you. _

_As you know, we spent two days with Junior, then headed up to Riverton. Mom was cordial, but distant. The first hour was tough and I was beginning to think this was a huge mistake, when all of a sudden, Kelly jumped in. And you know what she did? She acted like a daughter-in-law. She realized that Mom likes to cook and they started talking food and recipes. Then they cooked together. And shopped. And talked about babies and being pregnant. And that's how the next two days went. I started to feel like a fifth wheel, to be honest! But Kelly found a good way to communicate and was able to break down a lot of the barriers that existed between us. I realized again how lucky I am to have her in my life._

_Mom said an interesting thing which gave me a new insight to all of this: she said I remind her so much of you, Daddy. Looks, temperament, even mannerisms. I realized from that there is a part of her that has never stopped loving you. I know you probably don't want to hear that, Daddy, but it's true. No wonder all this has been so hard for all of us all these years. _

_We all shed a few tears and when we left, I felt like the door was open, at least part way. Have we worked things out? Not completely, but it is a process and takes time. I am not sure when we'll get together again. Mom is not interested in coming to Massachusetts (too far, she says) and if I am going to make the trek out west, I'd rather see you! But we did agree to talk on the phone monthly, and keep in touch by email. As you know, Kelly is good about sending pictures, and we'll add Mom to the distribution list._

_I am still somewhat conflicted in my mind about all of this. I guess I was a little unrealistic to think she'd take me in with open arms and all the hurts of the past would go away. She did like Kelly, which was great, and of course, she was crazy about Evan. _

_That's it for now. I am busy with work and Kelly is diving in on Valentine's Day food layouts. Evan will start nursery school (3 days a week, half days) in the fall so we've been getting him ready for that. I know it's early, but do you have any idea what you'll be doing for the holidays? I miss you already._

_I'll plan to call you in the next week or so, and Kelly is emailing some photos. Take care._

_I love you,_

_Jenny_

Jack looked up as Ennis walked in the room, wiping his hands on a towel. "So, how bad was it?"

"Not too bad…except mebbe the part that Alma is still a lil bit in love with you."

Ennis sighed. "I've always thought that, wish I could change it." He reached for the letter and sunk down on the couch, reading silently. When he finished, he looked up. "Y'know what Jack?"

"What?"

"I'm glad a lot of this shit is behind us. We did the hard work we needed ta do thirty years ago. We got ourselves secure in our minds and secure in our lives and we've just been able ta enjoy it."

"Well," said Jack doubtfully, "it hasn't all been a bed a roses."

"I ain't sayin' that. I'm just sayin'…we put ourselves through hell for thirteen years and then we figgered it out. And it's given us the strength we need to deal with whatever life has thrown at us. Lookit this," he said, pointing to the letter. "She calls us her compass. That's a mighty fine compliment if you ask me."

"It sure is."

"And my brother givin' me that watch…that's his way of sayin' somethin' pretty special 'bout us."

Jack nodded. "I agree with that too."

"It's all so fuckin' complicated sometimes."

"To be honest, En, I don't think it's complicated anymore."

Ennis looked at him, his eyes soft. "Yer prob'ly right." He stood up. "I was lookin' at the calendar in the kitchen…y'know what today is?"

Jack shook his head.

"The sixteenth a August…the day I got home from Riverton, from droppin' Jenny and Junior off. Y'know, 'horny as hell day.'"

Jack laughed. "And are ya?"

"You know I am."

"So are we goin' upstairs?"

"No," said Ennis, walking over to the chair where Jack was sitting. He took him by the arms and pulled him up, then pulled him close. "I've got that Phillips kid ta deal with, then the Corona twins. This'll hafta do for now." He took Jack's face in his hands and leaned in for a rough kiss, his tongue forcing Jack's mouth open. Jack's hands slid down Ennis's back, kneading his ass through his jeans. They pulled apart, Jack's face flushed, Ennis's pulse racing. "There'll be more a that, later," he said, his voice husky.

"That a promise?"

Ennis nodded. He leaned in for one more kiss and then, "I love ya, cowboy."

"I love you, too."

"I said it first."

"I meant it more."

Ennis winked at him. "In the game a lovin', I still think I'm in first place."

* * *

Published simultaneously in the Casper Star-Tribune and the Quanah Bulletin, February 23, 2007. 

_Keith Edward Del Mar, Jr._

CASPER—Keith Edward (KE) Del Mar, Jr., 65, died at home on February 20, 2007, after a year long battle against lung cancer. His sister and children were at his side.

Mr. Del Mar was born in Sage on April 22, 1941, son of Keith Edward and Eleanor (Truitt) Del Mar, Sr. He attended Sage schools and began working as a rancher at the age of 16. He married Laurie Gillette in 1963 and had two sons, Rory and Michael. They divorced in 1982.

Mr. Del Mar was proud of his Wyoming roots which went back to 1868 when his great-great-great grandfather, Silas Del Mar, moved from Illinois to settle in the west. Ranching was a family tradition and Mr. Del Mar made his living working on ranches in Sage, Worland, and most recently, Casper. He was active in 4-H, a member of the Wyoming Farm Bureau, loved horses and livestock, and enjoyed being outdoors. Mr. Del Mar was an avid hunter and liked to fish.

He is survived by his sister, Cecelia and husband Lewis Underwood, of Casper; his brother Ennis and husband Jack Twist, of Quanah, Texas; son Rory and wife Lisa, of Sheridan; son Michael, of Rafter J Ranch; two grandchildren; and an extended family of nieces and nephews. He was predeceased by his parents who died in 1957.

A memorial service is planned for the spring with a private burial at the Sage Community Cemetery. In lieu of flowers, Mr. Del Mar requested that donations be made to Casper Hospice; Hospice of Hardeman County in Quanah, TX; or the American Cancer Society.

_The End_


End file.
